Погрешность Расчетов
by Xsen
Summary: Что если план Асакуры Рёко оказался претворён в жизнь? Как на это могла отреагировать Харухи и другие члены Бригады СОС? Возможно ли спасти мир без главного персонажа? Перевод англоязычного фанфика.
1. Chapter 1 Пролог: Открытие дела

Автор оригинального произведения: Durandall

Рейтинг: Т

Перевод: Быдло-кун & Xsen (RU sos-dan)

Жанр: Сверхъестественное / Детектив

Пейринг: Классический+

Ссылка: .net/s/5774555/1/Error_in_Calculation

Disclaimer: Автор произведения ни на что не претендует, работу можно читать, править, копировать, удалять и распространять как хотите. Персонажи взяты из Меланхолии Судзумии Харухи и Хигурашей, оригиналы произведений принадлежат их уважаемым авторам.

* * *

><p>Ответственный следователь: Оиши Кураудо<p>

Дата составления: 19.05.2009г., 21:30

Содержание отчета: Протокол первичного осмотра места происшествия №0014-М09-NISHI (подозрение на убийство).

Место происшествия: Нисиномия, Северная Старшая школа, комната учебного класса 1-5

Статус расследования: В работе

Содержит: Перечень изъятых улик в порядке обнаружения; описание жертвы; показания свидетеля; заметки эксперта-криминалиста; мнение следователя.

–Улики–

№ 1: Боевой нож, обнаружен рядом с телом жертвы. Длина клинка 24 см., длина рукояти 15 см. Односторонняя заточка, на обухе клинка – пила с крупными зубьями. (Фотографии в приложении № 8-16, 18, 22)

№ 2: Обрывки ткани, обнаружены вокруг тела жертвы (Фотографии в приложении №1-15)

№ 3: Записка от руки, обнаружена на теле жертвы. Содержание: «После занятий, когда все уйдут, приходи в комнату класса 1-5» (Приложенная ксерокопия 1)

Дополнительные необработанные / находящие в процессе обработки улики: Отпечатки, снятые с записки.

–Описание жертвы–

Имя: НЕ ПОДЛЕЖИТ РАЗГЛАШЕНИЮ (*Учащийся К)

Год обучения: Первый

Личное дело: (Приложенные фотокопии 2-12)

–Лицо, сообщившее о преступлении–

Имя: НЕ ПОДЛЕЖИТ РАЗГЛАШЕНИЮ (*Учащийся Т)

Год обучения: Первый

Показания: (Обратиться за копией к ответственному следователю)

Выдержка: Учащийся Т вернулся в комнату класса 1-5 приблизительно после 17:40 забрать тетрадь, оставленную в комнате. По обнаружению тела Учащегося К находился в состоянии шока. (Показал, что не взаимодействовал с местом происшествия; отсутствие следов крови на теле/одежде подтверждают правдивость). Учащийся Т затем позвал на помощь дежурного учителя и руководителя класса 1-5 Рюго Окабе, который охранял место происшествия, пока Учащийся Т вызывал полицию, согласно правилам.

-Заметки эксперта-криминалиста-

ПРИМ: Версия НЕ ОКОНЧАТЕЛЬНАЯ. За ОБНОВЛЁННОЙ обращайтесь к ответственному следователю / главному эксперту.

Учащийся К был обнаружен приблизительно в центре комнаты, столы и стулья вокруг опрокинуты (фотографии 1-3, 5-9). Несмотря на малое количество ран, свидетельствующих об обороне, эксперт указал, что перевернутая мебель / порезы на одежде свидетельствуют о попытках уклониться от атак. Большое количество крови на полу, но следов обуви / четких отпечатков рук не обнаружено (даже принадлежащих жертве).

Обратить внимание: На теле Учащегося К не обнаружено следов связывания или кровоподтёков; вероятно, более чем один нападающий удерживал Учащегося К, но в забрызганной кровью области есть только одна чистая зона. Малое число ран, свидетельствующих об обороне, не согласуется с высотой брызг (во время атаки жертва стояла, предположительно, не двигаясь, или её удерживали).

(Заметки главного эксперта-криминалиста: место происшествия будет оцеплено в течении следующих 24 часов. Выводы, основанные на первичном обследовании места происшествия, в некоторой мере противоречивы, однако маловероятно, что нападавший мог каким-то образом избежать попадания крови на одежду.)

-Мнение следователя-

Жестокость убийства свидетельствует о сугубо личных мотивах нападавшего. Множество колотых и резаных ранений. Нападавший, скорее всего, мужского пола, обладающий достаточной физической силой для удержания Учащегося К и одновременного нанесения ударов ножом. В противном случае, нападавших более одного. Следственная группа начнёт опрос учащихся на следующий день. На настоящий момент у следствия есть только один подозреваемый, Учащийся Т.

-КОНЕЦ ОТЧЕТА-


	2. Chapter 2 День первый

Этот день начинался весело. Что же там случилось? Вот если бы удалось собрать членов Бригады, пробраться в школу и самим всё разузнать. Но телефон этого дурака Кёна сразу отсылает на голосовую почту, а школьный справочник с его домашним телефоном лежит в дальнем углу ящика ее парты в классе. Телефон Микуру гудит и гудит, но трубку никто не берет. Автоответчик Коидзуми сообщает, что у него появилось что-то срочное, и он не сможет перезвонить в течение некоторого времени.

Возбуждение сменялось разочарованием.

Харухи не смогла вспомнить номера Юки и позвонить ей; телефоны остальных одноклассников ее никогда не интересовали. Великолепная возможность быстро превращалась в скучную повседневность.

- Профукали такое событие, - проворчала она, но в этот момент ее мысли были прерваны неожиданным стуком в дверь.

За дверью стоял тучный мужчина в черной рубашке с короткими рукавами и в красном галстуке. Короткие волосы были аккуратно зачесаны вверх и назад и немного топорщились, как мелкие шипы. Как только дверь открылась, он положил сигарету в маленькую карманную пепельницу с крышкой, которая захлопнулась со звонким щелчком. За его спиной были еще двое в полицейской форме; один оглядывался по сторонам, второй смотрел в спину начальника.

- Добрый день, - начал он первым, видя, что она не знает, что сказать, - Меня зовут Оиши Кураудо, - он показал полицейский значок. - Из центрального отдела Нисиномии. Вы Судзумия Харухи-сан?

- Да, - удалось, дрожь возбуждения возвращается. - Это я. Можете войти, если хотите.

- С Вашего позволения, - согласился он. - Ваши родители дома?

- Не-а, - она жестом пригласила его внутрь, указав на диван перед телевизором, по которому шел репортаж на фоне ворот школы. - Ну, так а что произошло?

- Видите ли… - процедил он, но затем подал офицерам знак подождать снаружи, прошел в комнату и сел. - Почему бы Вам не присесть?

Она кивнула. Ее отправили домой от ворот школы, и она до сих пор не переоделась. Присев на краешек дивана, она выжидающе посмотрела на него.

Он достал из кармана маленький планшет с блокнотом и ручку, сверился со своими записями.

- Если вы не возражаете, я хотел бы задать вам пару вопросов. Разумеется, вы можете отказаться отвечать на-

- Нет, всё в порядке! - быстро ответила она, помотав головой. - Я буду рада помочь. И если бы родители были дома, они бы всё равно сказали, что я должна ответить.

- Ну, вот и хорошо, - рассудительно сказал он. - Итак, Вы руководите неофициальной школьной организацией?

- Бригадой SOS! - возразила она, нахмурившись. - Этот болван Кён должен был подать бумаги! Что, он забыл? Черт, ну пусть только возьмет трубку, я… - ее голос смолк. Она оборвала фразу на полуслове, заметив горечь в выражении лица детектива.

- Судзумия-сан, я бы хотел показать вам несколько фотографий, если Вы не против.

Она осторожно кивнула.

Он вытащил три фотографии из-под верхней страницы блокнота,

- Вы узнаёте этих людей?

Фотографии были самыми обычными, снятыми в один день, во время церемонии поступления. Классный руководитель, со своей идиотской отрепетированной улыбкой на лице. Один бабник-извращенец, пытающийся изобразить что-то вроде лихой ухмылки…

- Окабе-сенсей, Танигучи и… - начала она, но осеклась. Это был ее одноклассник и первый участник ее клуба с мягкой и вежливой улыбкой на лице, словно ему было всё равно, но он снизошел до того, чтобы улыбнуться. - И Кён, - с видимым усилием закончила она.

- Кён, - повторил Оиши, перевернул листок блокнота и что-то записал. - Можете сказать мне, где Вы были вчера вечером в пять-тридцать? - спросил он, слегка обозначив губами вежливую улыбку.

- Я была в магазине на углу, покупала продукты на ужин, - тихо проговорила она. Мурашки бегали вверх и вниз по ее спине, но уже не от восторга. - Я пропустила заседание кружка. Я… поругалась… с Кёном.

Оиши снова что-то записал.

- Поругались? Из-за чего?

- Он нес всякую фигню… что я ненормальная… потому что хочу, чтобы случилось что-нибудь интересное. Что я должна угомониться и найти себе парня, - она моргнула, глядя на стол, стоявший между ней и детективом. - Глупо вышло.

- Ну, такое иногда случается, - пробормотал детектив, продолжая записывать. - Кён не говорил Вам, что у него есть враги? Или близкие друзья? Возможно, девушка?

- Он… часто обедает вместе с Танигучи, - ответила она, - И Куникидой. Не думаю, что у него могут быть враги. Откуда они у него возьмутся? Я имею в виду… - она сглотнула. Какая-то часть ее сознания заметила, что он записал в блокнот второе имя, но не первое. - Он ни с кем не встречается. И… что случилось с Кёном? Он в порядке?

- Сейчас я не могу Вам ничего сообщить, - сказал Оиши, покачав головой. - Так как, Вы сказали, называется тот магазин?

Она назвала адрес увядшим голосом. Когда он попросил ее номер телефона, она назвала и его. Были другие вопросы, на которые она отвечала всё так же отрешенно.

- Спасибо, Судзумия-сан, если у меня будут еще вопросы, я Вам позвоню.

- Как… как скоро я смогу узнать? - тихо спросила она.

Оиши поднялся с дивана и громко вздохнул.

- Я не знаю, - мягко произнес он. Он не смотрел ей в глаза. - Будьте здоровы, Судзумия-сан.

Она отстраненно кивнула, чувствуя, что находится где-то очень далеко; проводила его до двери, где он остановился.

- Ваша школа откроется через пару дней, - сказал он. - С этого дня я настоятельно рекомендую Вам ходить туда с кем-нибудь из друзей, хотя бы ближайшее время. Он задержался еще на пару мгновений и добавил, - Сожалею.

Она снова кивнула, пытаясь понять, почему контуры предметов вокруг нее расплываются и дрожат. Он вышел; закрыв дверь, она вернулась, села на диван и уставилась в телевизор невидящим взглядом.

Завтрашний день совсем не будет веселым.

X-X-X

Она стояла на углу улицы и смотрела в сторону школы. Силы правопорядка заблокировали вход; их машины припаркованы перед воротами, они отправляют учащихся обратно.

Внутреннее предупреждение известило ее о том, что ее действия могут быть неправильно истолкованы; стоять и наблюдать в этом случае считается привлекающим внимание поведением. Она резко развернулась и начала идти обратно к отправной точке маршрута. Ее лицо не имело никакого выражения, пока она общалась со своими управляющими силами.

Консенсус был нарушен. Разногласия со временем будут устранены, но в этот период контроль и понимание ситуации являются необходимыми условиями. Если направляющие силы не смогут обрести единодушие, она не сможет выполнять свои задачи. Помимо этого, результаты поиска по справочным материалам говорили о том, что поддержание функциональной близости с объектом в целях наблюдения будет социально приемлемо.

С этой мыслью она сменила курс, оставив за спиной здание, из которого вышла этим утром. Путь к дому объекта наблюдения не занял много времени. Приближаясь к пункту назначения, она заметила представителей местных сил правопорядка и их руководителя, выходящего из здания. Он заметил ее. Она проследила, что его взгляд пробежал по символу на ее униформе, пока он приближался к ней. Он запросил ее идентификационные параметры.

Она спокойно ответила на его вопрос.

Не будет ли ей удобнее поговорить в его машине? Там установлен кондиционер.

Не имеет значения.

Человек сделал небрежный комментарий по поводу предоставления ему возможности курения и зажег сигарету. Она с интересом наблюдала за процессом, поскольку ранее ей не доводилось видеть это вблизи. Сделав несколько вдохов/выдохов, он показал ей три изображения и спросил, может ли она идентифицировать их.

Она могла.

Где она была вчера вечером в пять-тридцать?

На середине пути с холма в направлении железнодорожной станции.

Кроме клуба, были ли у Кёна еще близкие друзья?

Она не знала.

Была ли у него девушка?

Она не знала.

Были ли у него враги?

Она дала ему тот же ответ.

Вычеркнув ее имя из списка, он запросил номер ее телефона, который она предоставила. После этого он закрыл блокнот. Справка уведомила ее, что это означает конец допроса, но она продолжала смотреть на него.

«Вы дружите с Судзумией-сан?»

Она моргнула, отослав несколько запросов на уточнение. Из-за нарушенного консенсуса их не смогли обработать в течение времени, определенного ее социальным модулем как адекватное в этой ситуации. Их отношения не полностью подпадают под заданную формулировку, но она всё равно кивнула, отменив предыдущие запросы.

«Ей нравился Кён?»

Она снова моргнула, не отправив на рассмотрение никакой информации, полагаясь только на результаты внутреннего анализа. Заинтересованность Судзумии Харухи не вызывает сомнений. Согласно наблюдениям, его непосредственное присутствие запускало уникальные химические реакции в мозгу Судзумии Харухи. Тем не менее, записи наблюдений говорили о том, что ее поведение не совпадало с результатами наблюдаемых химических реакций. Она могла лишь сказать, что не уверена.

«Ну, как бы то ни было… думаю, тебе и твоей подруге будет нелегко в эти дни. Не могла бы ты некоторое время держаться к ней поближе? Полагаю, скоро выпустят официальные инструкции, но сейчас школьникам не рекомендуется ходить по улице поодиночке».

- Поняла, - ответила она ему. - Я присмотрю за Судзумией Харухи.

Она подошла к двери дома объекта наблюдения. Вещества, взвешенные в воздухе, сообщали немало разноплановой информации. Она выделила и записала уникальный запах детектива, менее редкий образец дыма его сигарет. Персональный запах Судзумии Харухи также присутствовал в воздухе; гормональная информация, заключенная в нем указала на наличие эмоции, определенной внутренней библиотекой как «скорбь».

Она тихо постучалась в дверь.

- Да? - Харухи откликнулась, язык тела выдает удивление. - Нагато? Что ты тут делаешь?

Социальный модуль попытался выдать автоматизированный запрос, но она отключила процесс прежде, чем он оформился в речь.

- Собрание клуба, - ответила она.

Лицо Харухи приняло выражение, неклассифицируемое средствами внутренней библиотеки, но затем оно сменилось на легко опознаваемое. Глаза ориентированы вниз, сужены, небольшое покраснение на веках, как от слабого воспаления, мышцы челюсти в полу-расслабленном состоянии, уголки губ направлены вниз; снова скорбь.

- Хорошо, заходи.

Она вошла в жилое помещение Харухи, глаза зафиксированы на объекте наблюдения. Харухи заперла дверь и медленными шагами направилась к дивану. Несоответствие: движения Судзумии Харухи атипичны для ее стандартного поведения.

Срочное сообщение пришло через канал связи с ее фракцией, было обработано, ответ отослан, сообщение удалено. Направив основные процессорные мощности на текущую задачу, она начала работу сразу с несколькими базами данных, меняя множество локальных атрибутов и значений параметров.

- Что такое? - спросила Харухи, оглянувшись через плечо, не успев дойти до дивана.

Социальный модуль всё еще обрабатывал данные с погрешностями, но предложил перестать смотреть на Харухи.

- Ничего особенного, - ответила она, заняв место рядом с объектом наблюдения и направив взгляд на телевизионный экран. Ее внутренние базы классифицировали наблюдение за этим предметом как социально-нейтральное действие. Скорее всего, подходит к данной ситуации.

- Слушай, Нагато, ты не знаешь, что произошло в школе?

По факту срабатывания триггера автоматический процесс, запущенный ею ранее, выдал сообщение о текущем состоянии: консенсус всё еще не был найден. Внутренние базы и логическая система предлагали несколько различных теорий.

- Нет.

- Я… думаю, с Кёном что-то случилось.

Она не стала сверяться с внешними источниками, ответив коротким кивком, порекомендованным социальным модулем.

- Ты тоже так думаешь, да?

Она осталась неподвижна, за исключением моргания век.

- Знаешь… Нагато… моих родителей не будет в городе на этой неделе. М… может останешься переночевать? Я не могу связаться с остальными членами Бригады SOS.

Она оценила логическую структуру ситуации. Постоянное нахождение в непосредственной близости с Судзумией Харухи теперь имело высокий приоритет. В таком случае, текущее местоположение объекта и наблюдателя малопригодно для выполнения поставленной задачи - на его безопасность нельзя долго полагаться. В то же время, социальный модуль не рекомендовал немедленно предлагать переместиться в более безопасное место.

- Да, - ответила она. - Завтра переночуем у меня.

- Ага, - сказала Харухи, модуляции голоса говорили о тревоге, и о попытке скрыть её. - Договорились. Ты не захватила с собой какую-нибудь одежду?

- Не требуется.

- Думаю, тебе подойдет моя старая пижама, поспишь в ней сегодня.

Она снова ответила минимальным кивком головы.

X-X-X

Коидзуми Ицке смирно сидел на неудобном металлическом стуле за круглым столом. Прямо напротив него, в немного помятом деловом костюме, сидела женщина, которой он обычно сдавал свои отчеты, Мори Соноу. Она быстро просмотрела невысокую стопку бумаг, затем заглянула в свой ноутбук, разложенный рядом. Отбросив бумаги, она потерла свои виски одной рукой.

Ее каштановые волосы были спутаны, будто она не спала этой ночью – в общем-то, никто из них действительно не спал. Светлые глаза прятались в тени хмурых бровей. Наконец, она прервала молчание одним единственным словом, «Б**ть».

Ицке отвел взгляд и уставился в пол. Окон в комнате не было.

- Ладно, - снова зазвучал ее голос, в котором сквозили безразличие и усталость. - У тебя всё еще есть эмоциональная связь с ней, так?

- Так, - негромко ответил Ицке. - Она расстроена. Напугана. Недавно случилось что-то, что ее немного успокоило.

- Братья Тамару сообщили, что Нагато Юки сейчас с ней, - со вздохом сказала Мори. - Полагаю, можно считать, что, кто бы это ни сделал, он не хотел навредить ей напрямую, только проследить ее реакцию.

- И мы считаем, что за этим стоит Объединение Разумных Информационных Сущностей? - спросил Ицке, недовольно пошевелив плечами. Мори настояла на разговоре с ним, невзирая на появившееся Закрытое Пространство. Другие сейчас работают там. Может быть, их сил и хватит, но плохо, что ему не позволили помочь.

Глаза Мори сверкнули.

- _Я_ не думаю, что это они, - сказала она. - Но я не могу думать за всех.

- Прошу прощения, - пробормотал он, не сумев надеть свою фальшивую улыбку.

Одна из бровей женщины дернулась, она глубоко вдохнула.

- Извини, - сказала она. - Для всех нас это сильный стресс. Пошли, выпьем кофе, - Она захлопнула крышку ноутбука, поднялась со стула, и жестом приказала следовать за ней.

Он быстро поднялся и покорно зашагал рядом, через единственную дверь темной комнаты в пустой коридор без окон. Далее по коридору была еще дверь, ведущая в маленькую комнату отдыха; и снова без окон. Мори что-то мрачно бормотала себе под нос, наливая две чашки кофе. Она добавила сливки и сахар в обе, не спрашивая его предпочтений.

Он кивнул в знак благодарности, принимая чашку из ее рук, и обжег язык первым же маленьким глотком.

- Ты выбываешь, - сказала она, покачав головой, и отправилась обратно в пустую комнату для совещаний.

Чувствуя, что у него отобрали право что-либо решать за себя, он все равно кивнул и последовал за ней. Безвольный подхалим. Как же получилось, что эта роль теперь стала его сущностью?

- Мы уже отправили твоего дублера в Канаду. Все бумаги о твоем переводе пройдут… - она умолкла и сделала неопределенный жест рукой. - Это было не мое решение.

Крохотная струйка утешения возникла в его сознании. По крайней мере, Мори тоже не всё тут решает.

- Это привлекло к нам слишком много внимания; да еще и такой стресс для _нее_, - она вздохнула, растирая пальцами глаза. - Может, тебе известно, а может, и нет – недавно мы связались с семьей Цуруя. Они довольно влиятельны в этом городе, мы хотели заполучить их на свою сторону.

Для него это было новостью, но он всё равно сделал свою работу: кивнул головой.

- Глава семьи заявил, что их это не касается, даже после демонстрации Закрытого Пространства. Хоть они и согласны помогать нам время от времени ради интереса, на альянс мы можем не рассчитывать.

На это Ицке позволил себе моргнуть. «Демонстрация» Закрытого Пространства была самым главным козырем, когда дело касалось просьбы о содействии… это был единственный наглядный способ доказать, что экстрасенсы существуют и ведут борьбу с реальной угрозой миру. Ему самому доводилось делать это несколько раз – стоит упомянуть, всего два года назад именно он взял Мори за руку и показал ей Закрытое Пространство. Он никогда не слышал, чтобы кто-нибудь из тех, кто видел это, оставался безразличным.

Бывало отрицание, шок от увиденного – это было нормально. Они не ставили целью навязать людям свою точку зрения. Если кто-то не хотел верить, или объяснял это как-то по-своему - с ними просто больше не имели дел. Но чтобы кто-то увидел, всё осознал… и сказал, что ему всё равно? Что же за человек такой, этот глава семьи Цуруя?

- Семья Цуруя имеет связи с якудзой, - продолжала Мори, отпив кофе.

Он поднял свою чашку к губам, притворившись, что пьет, и опять кивнул. В Организации уже было несколько кланов якудзы; у них были глаза и уши во многих интересных местах, доступ к сомнительным, но эффективным средствам и характерная для Японии социальная невидимость, соответствующая их статусу.

- Принимая во внимание то количество денег, с которым работает Организация, не исключено, что и национальная полиция заинтересуется. Накопилось так много подозрительных обстоятельств, что они уже не могут смотреть сквозь пальцы.

Ицке изобразил гримасу и покачал головой. Он знал, что у Организации не самые выдающиеся агенты, и структуры, в которые они проникали, контролировались плохо. По большому счету, неудивительно, что в Национальном Полицейском Агентстве нет их людей.

- И во всей этой неразберихе, ты можешь стать козлом отпущения.

-Я? - от неожиданности Ицке чуть не уронил кофейную чашку. - Но я не мог – я же был тут, когда это произошло! С Вами!

- Я-то знаю, но как это выглядит со стороны? Пришел приказ, что тебя пора вытаскивать, потому как всё это внимание… Организация больше не сможет оставаться незаметной.

- Ну, по крайней мере, меня тут еще ценят, - кисло заметил он. - Наверное, надо радоваться, что я не валяюсь в какой-нибудь канаве с пулей в затылке.

Тревожный взгляд Мори не дрогнул,

- Да, стоит радоваться, - согласилась она. - Не знаю, много ли у нас времени… это может означать раскол на высших уровнях Организации. Если так, даже я не знаю, кого сочтут за конец, который стоит обрубить, а кто выскользнет отсюда, чтобы продолжить наше дело где-то еще.

Громкий треск раздался этажом выше и эхом докатился до них. Мори мгновенно переместилась со стула к двери и заперла ее, матерясь.

- Времени уже нет, - развернувшись, быстро заговорила она. - Здесь есть Закрытое Пространство? Прямо в этой комнате?

- Д…да, - быстро ответил он и, не забыв по привычке кивнуть, тоже вскочил со стула, едва не опрокинув его. - Оно тут повсюду.

-Хорошо, - сказала она, немного расслабившись. - Ты должен уйти прежде, чем они будут здесь. Мне нужно, чтобы ты-

- Да иди ты в задницу со своим героическим самопожертвованием, - внезапно огрызнулся он и протянул ей руку. И туда же идет безвольный подхалим. Ставки сделаны, теперь пора действовать как человек, а не марионетка. - Я ничего не собираюсь делать один. Если ради этого стоит умереть, значит и выжить ради этого стоит! Быстро, идем со мной; это наша жизнь, а не дешевый боевик.

Ее глаза широко открылись, противоречивые эмоции пробежали по лицу, после чего на нем осталась лишь усталая, но веселая улыбка,

- Ну… и ладно. Я… как-то даже и не подумала об этом. Хорошо, Коидзуми-кун, - согласилась она, протянула руку и сжала его ладонь под рокот тяжелых шагов, приближавшихся к ним по коридору. - Я делаю ставку на тебя.

Он знал, что дверь за спиной Мори разлетелась в щепки, когда он увлекал ее за собой сквозь призрачную границу между их реальностью и чуждым серым миром Закрытого Пространства.

X-X-X

Правило гласит, что в здании курить запрещено. Идиотское правило, по мнению Оиши. Раздав собранные следствием материалы своим подчинённым, он вышел на балкон верхнего этажа главного корпуса. Подойдя к перилам, он закурил и принялся сортировать в голове мысли по расследованию.

Долго побыть одному не удалось, меньше чем через минуту дверь за спиной открылась. Оглянувшись через плечо, он увидел своего главного секретаря, Мидзуно Аиду, выходящего на балкон с тонкой, аккуратно сколотой пачкой бумаг.

- Какие-нибудь новости? - спросил Оиши, зажав сигарету губами.

- Нет, сэр, - негромко ответил Аида. - Я просто подумал, что вам захочется просмотреть наш итоговый отчет.

Он хмыкнул, выпустив две струйки дыма из ноздрей,

- Почему бы и нет. До вечера надо будет отчитаться перед нашими шишками. Итак, что у нас есть?

- У нас есть мертвый старшеклассник, убийца, не оставивший никаких следов, и ни одного конкретного подозреваемого.

- Эм, опустив формальности, сможешь сказать то же самое, но только так, чтобы мы не выглядели дураками? На сегодняшнем совещании будет мэр - не думаю, что он обрадуется, услышав от меня это.

Аида вежливо прокашлялся.

- В настоящий момент нам известно, что все отпечатки, снятые с записки, принадлежат жертве. На ноже отпечатков не обнаружено. Все взятые образцы крови также принадлежат жертве. Под ногтями образцов для ДНК-анализа не обнаружено. До преступления класс убирали, так что любой волос на полу мог бы дать подсказку, но мы не нашли ни одного. Когда криминалист проводил первичное обследование, тело было еще теплым. Если исключить вариант, что температура тела была высокой изначально, мы по-прежнему уверены, что смерть наступила приблизительно в пять-тридцать вечера.

- Верно, - проворчал Оиши. - Учащийся Т?

- Ну, вы его сами допрашивали, сэр, - пожал плечами Аида, - Вместе с психологами. Не похоже, чтобы он симулировал шок; даже предложил проверить его на детекторе лжи, хоть у нас такого и нет.

- Да, я помню. Кин_а_ пересмотрел.

- Возможно, вы правы, сэр. Однако, сейчас он - единственный, кто был рядом с комнатой класса в тот момент. То, что именно он обнаружил тело, тоже могло быть подстроено.

- Это же касается и Окабе.

- Технически – да. Но и в том, и в другом случае сложно назвать какой-либо мотив.

Оиши затушил окурок, вытащил из пачки вторую сигарету и начал рассеяно вертеть ее в пальцах.

- Аида-кун, побудь пока моим диктофоном. Я лучше думаю, когда параллельно озвучиваю свои мысли. Ты не против?

- Конечно нет, сэр. Именно за этим я сюда и пришел.

Оиши фыркнул,

- Слишком долго мы с тобой работаем вместе. И всё же, вот что меня больше всего беспокоит, - вздохнул он, - Обычно в таких делах, месть – основной мотив. Но с какой стороны не взгляни, Учащийся К – кстати, вся школа использует именно его кличку, даже Окабе – абсолютно ничем не выделялся, разве что всё время был доброжелателен к окружающим и никогда ни с кем не ругался. В личном деле нет ничего интересного или настораживающего. Более-менее неплохие оценки, довольно средненькие физкультурные показатели. Наиболее отличительная его черта это то, что его ассоциируют с одной его одноклассницей.

- Убийство без мотива?

- Ну, по крайней мере, без очевидного мотива. Я постарался лично пообщаться с каждым из учеников класса 1-5, - он осекся на секунду, заметив сигарету у себя в руках, закурил ее медленной затяжкой. - Еще я встретил ученицу из класса… 1-6, кажется, когда выходил из дома Судзумии-сан. Я потом пересмотрю записи по остальным разговорам. Так вот, после всех этих разговоров я выделил для себя несколько интересных моментов.

Аида почтительно наклонил голову и молча поправил очки.

Быстро выдохнув облачко дыма, Оиши продолжил,

- Во-первых, Куникида, друг Учащихся Т и К. Согласно его показаниям, Учащийся К интересовался «странными девочками». Куникида и Учащийся К ранее посещали одну среднюю школу и подготовительные занятия.

Аида снова кивнул,

- Он подозреваемый?

- Потенциальный, но я до сих пор не могу представить себе его мотив. Как и для других его одноклассников, в той или иной степени.

Аида бросил быстрый взгляд на свои бумаги и снова выжидающе поглядел на Оиши.

- Во-вторых, Судзумия Харухи, руководит своего рода кружком или клубом, не зарегистрированным школой. - Бригада SOS, - как написано на флаере.

- SOS? Разве это не английское обозначение морского сигнала бедствия?

- Эм, нет, она так сократила кое-что. Взяла первые буквы ромадзи из слов …, кажется, что-то вроде «Бригада по Спасению мира путем Отпадных развлечений имени Судзумии Харухи», - продекламировал Оиши, хмурясь на огонёк своей сигареты. - У нас есть оригинал и несколько ксерокопий тех флаеров в деле.

- Ясно.

- И вот ее личное дело определенно выделяется, начиная прямо со средней школы. Проблемное поведение, несколько случаев вандализма в отношении школьного имущества, игнорирование правил, касающихся внешнего вида. И в новой школе уже есть замечания – опять же внешний вид, неуважение к противоположному полу. Ходят слухи, что она кого-то даже шантажировала, но заявлений никто не подавал.

- Следовательно…?

- Ну… изучив ее дело, я для себя решил, что ее совершенно не волнует, что думают или чувствуют окружающие.

- Другими словами, она психопатка?

- Знаешь… Я не могу разбрасываться такими определениями, и всё наше отделение разгонят к чертям, как только я повешу такой ярлык на несовершеннолетнюю, - Оиши бросил острый взгляд в сторону Аиды.

Аида склонил голову,

- Извините.

- Нет, я предоставил тебе факты, а ты лишь выдвинул вполне вероятную версию. Впрочем, доказать или опровергнуть ее мы пока не можем. В любом случае, у Судзумии-сан вроде есть алиби; убийца не успел бы дойти до того магазина, что она назвала. Сегодня оттуда должны доставить записи камер - проверим.

- Время для магазина было выбрано удачно. Значит, она - тоже наш подозреваемый?

- Пожалуй, даже лучший на этот момент, - согласился Оиши. – Но пока я не буду называть её «главным» подозреваемым. Помимо дисциплинарных взысканий, она имеет отличные оценки почти по всем предметам и великолепные атлетические показатели.

- Значит, она достаточно умна, чтобы спланировать преступление, и достаточно сильна, чтобы осуществить его?

- Уделать парня с комплекцией Учащегося К, хм? Способна ли физически – может быть. Морально… – не скажу, что она ведет себя как хулиганка, какую я себе представлял, читая ее послужной список.

- Вот как?

- По правилам я не могу разглашать информацию о состоянии Учащегося К и его роль в случившемся. Но как только она поняла, что он замешан в полицейском расследовании, она моментально и очень сильно забеспокоилась. Даже со всеми этими условностями, только дурак не поймет, что мы на самом деле расследуем.

- То есть, вы не думаете, что это была она?

- Я лишь думаю, что запись с камеры подтвердит ее слова, - пояснил Оиши. - Но я практически уверен, что она как-то замешана. Никто из опрошенных мною учеников не мог точно сказать, была ли у Учащегося К девушка, однако в каждом разговоре о нем звучало имя Судзумии-сан. Куникида говорил, что Учащемуся К нравились «странные девочки». Ну, назвать Судзумию-сан заурядной - язык не повернется.

Аида внимательно смотрел на него, сощурив глаза.

- Вы намекаете, что смерть Учащегося К может быть своего рода сообщением для нее?

- Как вариант, - Оиши дернул плечами, делая еще одну глубокую затяжку. - Идем дальше. Класс 1-6, Нагато Юки. Также участница клуба Судзумии Харухи. Вернее, как нам известно из школьных документов, она единственный член Литературного кружка, комнату которого сейчас занимает «Бригада SOS», но там ее уже вполне считают за свою. Безупречная успеваемость, идеально-средние показатели физической подготовки, ни одного дисциплинарного замечания за всё время.

- У неё странная манера речи, без эмоциональных акцентов. Если бы я и повесил один из тех запрещенных «ярлыков» на кого-то из них, то уж скорее на нее, нежели на Судзумию-сан.

- У нее может быть мотив? Судзумия Харухи отобрала комнату ее кружка, не могло это стать для нее поводом для мести…?

Оиши скорчил гримасу и затушил окурок,

- Возможный мотив, вот только я никак не могу себе представить, каким образом она может кого-то победить в потасовке. У нее очень маленький рост, и физическими данными она не блещет. Если это была она, то ей понадобился сообщник.

- Стало быть, Судзумия Харухи и Нагато Юки - наши главные подозреваемые?

- Не хочу называть так ни одну из них; у Нагато-сан мог быть мотив, но не было возможности, в отличие от Судзумии-сан. Предположим, она его убила, чтобы отомстить Судзумии-сан, но тогда зачем она пришла к ней домой, когда мы закрыли школу? Конечно, она могла прийти позлорадствовать, но мне она показалась достаточно разумной, чтобы так не делать. Если кто-нибудь из них убийца, то второй, скорее всего, сообщник.

- Хмм.

- Вообще, мое первое впечатление - я решил, что Нагато-сан была взволнована случившимся не меньше Судзумии-сан и решила держаться поближе к подруге. А вот что еще, разговор кое с кем из класса 1-5 мне запомнился больше других. Асакура Рёко, староста класса. Она сказала, что как раз выходила из школы приблизительно в то время.

- И, как староста класса, она знала больше остальных?

- Это меня не удивило. Но вот что было действительно необычно, за всё время нашего с ней разговора она не прекращала улыбаться… Такая вся из себя жизнерадостная была. Конечно, не исключено, что она просто плохо понимает намеки, но, учитывая, что абсолютно все остальные ребята сразу поняли, в чем дело, думаю, причина в другом. Но тут мы опять упираемся в доказательства и улики, а вернее в их полное отсутствие, как, впрочем, и мотива для нее.

- Родители Учащегося К?

Оиши нахмурился, потянулся за третьей сигаретой, но остановился и вместо этого достал из кармана ручку и принялся грызть колпачок в раздумьях,

- Ужасный был разговор, - вздохнул он. - Первым делом сходил к ним этим утром. Они дали мне целый список его друзей из средней школы, сказали, что недавно присоединился к какому-то клубу, никогда ни с кем не враждовал – даже никогда не дрался в школе. То же самое и в его личном деле. Кстати, они поведали мне кое-что интересное, касательно вопроса о его девушке…

- Да?

- Угу. Мать Учащегося К сначала думала, что он заинтересовался Судзумией Харухи, так как ее имя довольно часто всплывало в обычных разговорах. Но недавно имя Асахина Микуру стало упоминаться гораздо чаще.

- А Асахина-сан – это…

- Учащаяся второго года. Тоже участник этой Бригады SOS – недавно была вовлечена в последнюю проделку Судзумии-сан, получила за это свое первое замечание. На сотовый не отвечает, автоответчиком почему-то не пользуется. Мы сослались на экстренные обстоятельства, и домовладелец пустил нас в ее квартиру. Ничего необычного – ни следов борьбы, ни сокрытия улик. И самой Асахины-сан, разумеется, тоже не было.

- Родители?

- Отключенный номер и неверный адрес, - Оиши снова вздохнул, разглядывая улицу далеко внизу за перилами балкона. - Асахина Микуру, Асакура Рёко и Нагато Юки. Три школьницы, с чьими родителями связаться невозможно. По всей видимости, живут они сами по себе, и каждая имеет отношение к Судзумии Харухи.

- Это все участники клуба, или есть кто-то еще?

- Коидзуми Ицке, также недоступен. Хотя его родителей мы нашли; они заявили, что он в поездке за границей, в Канаде. Согласно его билетам, он улетел этой ночью.

- Подозрительно, вам не кажется?

- Кажется… но подозрения - не улика. У нас есть подтверждение, что он покинул страну, и билет был куплен менее чем за час до отлета. Прямо после убийства. Очень похоже на бегство с места преступления, но, в любом случае, Канада проведет экстрадицию, если вдруг что-нибудь всплывет, к тому же он уже в списках Интерпола. Если это сделал он, то этим бегством он ничего не добьется.

- Больше всего подозрений вызывают участники этого клуба, - продолжил за него Аида. - Но мне понятны ваши сомнения по поводу главного подозреваемого.

- Если забыть об этом… поведение Асакуры-сан насторожило меня больше всего, - пробормотал себе под нос Оиши. - Что-то с ней… не так. И примерно подобное я почувствовал при разговоре с Нагато-сан… но я не могу написать в отчете «Что-то не так», да?

- Понятно… Так что из этого нам включить в отчет к вечернему совещанию, в таком случае?

- Придержим пока при себе эти наши догадки, - со вздохом ответил Оиши. - Геморрой с этим делом будет не из малых; почти наверняка национальная полиция сунет к нам свой нос, раз уж даже Интерпол насторожился. Запроси информацию по телефонным звонкам участников клуба. Можешь не готовиться к совещанию, я как-нибудь прорвусь – вместо этого займись составлением брифинга для национальной полиции. Они скоро присоединятся к нашему расследованию,… а может, и вовсе его заберут.

- Понял, - Аида ответил с коротким поклоном.

- Ах да, - сказал Оиши, когда его помощник потянулся к ручке двери, - Спасибо что выслушал Аида-кун,… за мной должок.

- Рад был помочь, Оиши-сан.

Оиши хрюкнул в ответ, вглядываясь в мерцающие огни вечернего города. Над головой раздавались далекие раскаты, предвещавшие приближение нехарактерного для времени года штормового фронта.

- Люблю грозу в начале мая, - прошептал он.


	3. Chapter 3 День второй

Ицке хорошо помнил большую часть собственных экспериментов в Закрытых Пространствах. Он проводил их исключительно из любопытства, поскольку знал четкие границы своих способностей… как и то, зачем они изначально были ему даны. Но из них можно было извлечь некоторую выгоду, если пользоваться с умом.

Тем, на что он рассчитывал, был выход из другой точки, отличной от точки входа. Он хмуро смотрел на черно-белую комнату, практически идентичную той, которую они недавно покинули. Мори тихо следовала за ним, пока они пробирались сквозь расщепленные остатки двери и дальше по пустому залу, пока пол под ногами не вздрогнул так, что они были вынуждены прижаться к стене.

– Аватар! – воскликнул он, схватив ее за руку и увлекая в сторону выхода, который, по его ощущениям, был наиболее удален от Аватара. Она легко держала темп, слепо следуя за ним просто потому, что не знала безопасного пути. Они пробежали по коридору, затем по лестницам до первого этажа, выбежав из здания за пару секунд до того, как Аватар, текучая голубоватая колонна, разрушил его.

Ни один из других экстрасенсов еще не успел к этому Аватару и Ицке поморщился, ощутив, что это относительно недавно возникшее Закрытое Пространство, уже слилось с другим. Поворачивая на улицу, он решил попытать счастья и представить это как дополнительное преимущество.

– Мори-сан, – позвал он – Ты знаешь какое-нибудь безопасное место поблизости? Какое-нибудь укрытие?

– Только одно, – ответила она, когда они отбежали от Аватара на несколько кварталов, продолжая быстро шагать. – Насколько велико это Закрытое Пространство?

– Никогда не видел такого крупного, – честно ответил он. – Но, нет худа без добра, это значит, я смогу увести тебя дальше.

Мори перевела дыхание, задумавшись,

– Я могу попробовать найти братьев Тамару. Возможно, я смогу их вытащить из заварушки, нам понадобятся союзники, если мы хотим что-то предпринять.

– Да неужели, – пробормотал Ицке, смахивая пот со лба. Красный шар пересек небо в направлении Аватара и принялся кружить вокруг него. – Так что ты собиралась мне рассказать?

Мори быстро оглянулась, а затем направилась в ближайшую аллею, желая покинуть зону прямой видимости Аватара. Ицке последовал за ней,

– В данный момент Асахина Микуру, скорее всего, единственная, кто сможет помочь нам, – сказала она. – На основании твоего отчета и психологических данных, которые у нас есть – которые у нас были, как я полагаю, для анализа Судзумии – у нее как минимум серьезное увлечение Кёном.

Это предположение не было новостью для Ицке.

– Как теоретически "независимый" человек, но, в тоже время, известный друг Асахины Микуру, могу предположить, что она где-то в доме семьи Цуруя.

– К сожалению, я не единственная, кто располагает этой информацией. Времени на раздумья нет, у Организации достаточно людей и снаряжения, чтобы преодолеть любое сопротивление якудзы, охраняющей ворота, тем более они не ждут нападения. Мы можем не понимать техники и мотивов путешественника во времени, но есть сильная уверенность в том, что если застать ее врасплох и держать в бессознательном состоянии, она не сможет сбежать. Я прошу прощения, за то, что использую тебя как пешку, Коидзуми, но твоя работа в Закрытых Пространствах имеет слишком большое значение, чтобы позволить Организации атаковать тебя.

– Не как пешку, – возразил Ицке, глядя, как еще один красный шар пронесся в небе. – Теперь уже нет. Я работаю с тобой, потому что уважаю тебя. Но ты права, для них я слишком важен. Что же мне делать, как ты считаешь?

– Нужно разыскать Асахину Микуру, – хмурясь, ответила Мори. Я собираюсь попробовать собрать всех недовольных внутри Организации, но это будет небезопасно для нас обоих. А пока… я собиралась отправить тебя в укромное место. Аракава должен ждать там, – она достала из кармана конверт и торопливо вскрыла его, вытащив ключ и протянув ему всё остальное. – Если там всё еще безопасно, я буду ждать вместе с ним. Если мы кому-то и можем доверять, так это ему.

Ицке кивнул.

– Я понял, – сказал он, убирая конверт в карман. – Кто-нибудь еще знает про это укрытие?

Близлежащее здание внезапно обрушилось, выбросив облако пыли на улицу, от которой отходила их аллея. Мори пригнулась, скривившись,

– Не должны. Мы были очень осторожны как раз на такой случай. Попробуй внедриться в остатки Организации, они должны принять тебя, благодаря твоим способностям. И кстати, Коидзуми?

– Да?

– Удачи тебе!

Он улыбнулся, протянув ей руку:

– Давай выбираться отсюда, Мори-сан.

Она кивнула, и он закрыл глаза, сосредоточившись и аккуратно укрывая их обоих силовым полем.

X-X-X

Второй день был тоскливым.

Дождь лил сплошной стеной. Неестественно теплый дождь для этого времени года, иногда в потоке воды возникали проблески молний. Никто ей не звонил, даже вчерашний детектив.

Ее родители уехали, но с ней была хотя бы Юки. Она не знала, как Юки смогла найти ее дом, но сейчас это было неважно. Пробуждение рядом с другой девочкой, по крайней мере, давало ей некоторое чувство комфорта, чувство, что она не одна, даже несмотря на то, что Юки тоже не знала домашний телефон Кёна.

Однако Юки казалась еще более тихой, чем обычно. Очевидно, ее тоже беспокоило происходящее.

Утренние новости развеяли завесу тайны над тем, что уже не могло оставаться скрытым. В их школе произошло тяжкое преступление… убийство. Поэтому не только их собственная, но и все районные школы сегодня были закрыты. Диктор в утреннем выпуске настойчиво напомнил зрителям, что передвижения группами были безопаснее, повторив предложение Оиши не ходить в одиночку. Затем сообщили, что уроки в Северной старшей школе Нисиномии возобновятся в пятницу.

Она дрожала, не в силах оставаться сосредоточенной достаточно долго, чтобы суметь приготовить завтрак. Сожгла не меньше половины, но положила подгоревшую часть себе. Юки ела молча, почти как робот, ее взгляд иногда перемещался на тарелку, затем снова возвращался на экран с программой новостей.

– Хватит, – наконец мягко сказала Харухи, отвлекая внимание Юки на себя; в ее очках отражался экран. Она выключила телевизор.

Юки пару секунд смотрела на нее, затем перевела взгляд на опустевшую тарелку.

– Я вымою, – сказала она своим негромким монотонным голосом.

Харухи кивнула и села у окна, чтобы видеть улицу. Дождь продолжался.

После того как Юки закончила с посудой, она села рядом с Харухи, но не повернулась к окну. Вероятно, подумала Харухи, она снова полностью ушла в свои мысли. Как и всегда.

К концу дня дождь, наконец, перешел в мелкую морось, и Харухи собрала вещи на несколько дней, на автомате запихнув в сумку и школьную форму.

– К тебе, да?– спросила Харухи, взяв два зонтика.

Юки ответила тем легким кивком, который, как начала понимать Харухи, был ее основным средством общения. Весь день они провели в молчаливом ожидании, и также молча дошли до метро, а затем и до дома Юки.

– У тебя очень…мило, – заметила Харухи, оглядывая практически лишенную мебели комнату.

Юки не ответила.

– Эмм… скажи, если понадобится помощь,– она попробовала начать разговор, постоянное молчание второй девочки стало ее беспокоить.

– Хорошо, – тихо согласилась Юки.

– Тогда… Хочешь поговорить?

Юки повернулась к ней, глаза за стеклами очков один раз моргнули перед тем, как она ответила:

– Нет.

Харухи отвернулась, проглотив комок в горле.

– И я нет, – пробормотала она.

X-X-X

После разгромного «совещания по итогам», Оиши отправил всю собранную информацию, за исключением своих догадок, сформированной комиссии, состоящей из мэра, шефа полиции и его непосредственных подчиненных, представителя Дайета и трех представителей НПА – официально, в НПА нет офицеров. Как он и предполагал, НПА было назначено в качестве наблюдателей незадолго до конца совещания. Хотя никаких обвинений Оиши в свой адрес не услышал, негодование руководства можно было почувствовать кожей.

Спустя трудные часы разбора собранных улик и показаний – в очередной раз – Оиши обнаружил присутствие старшего уполномоченного НПА, Акасаки Мамору.

– Акасака-кун, чем я еще могу быть вам полезен? – безрадостно спросил он.

– На данный момент вопрос звучит, чем мы можем быть полезны Вам, Оиши-сан, – возразил Акасака, нахмурившись, – Вы правы насчет того, что мы участвуем из-за интереса Интерпола, но нам бы не хотелось, чтобы общественность ассоциировала это дело с НПА.

Оиши кивнул, поднялся с кресла и запер дверь своего небольшого кабинета. Спиной ощущая вопросительный взгляд Акасаки, он прошел к окну, открыл его, слегка высунулся наружу и закурил.

– Политика?

– Разумеется. Если дело будет передано в НПА на третий день расследования, горожане начнут сомневаться в эффективности местных сил правопорядка. К тому же это дело… не из легких, в лучшем случае, и если НПА будет работать с ним и в итоге ничего не добьется, это так же плохо отразится на мнении о нас. Наш директор не любит топтаться по ногам, но он отвечает напрямую перед Министерством Общественной Безопасности…

– Ладно, – хмыкнул Оиши, туша окурок в своей карманной пепельнице. – Тогда просто объясним это словом «Политика».

– Спасибо за понимание.

– Так в чем заключается интерес Интерпола?

– НПА уже некоторое время отслеживает сомнительные денежные операции, в центре которых находятся люди, на которых работает Коидзуми Ицке. Честно говоря, его не должны были выпускать из страны.

Оиши поднял бровь,

– Акасака-кун, тебе известно что-то про уголовное прошлое Коидзуми-сана, чего мы не знаем?

– Нет, всего лишь предположения, – ответил представитель НПА, покачав головой, – Я не захватил с собой свои бумаги, да и к нашему делу их пока присоединить нельзя, так что…

– Думаю, я понимаю, – сказал Оиши с деланно глупой ухмылкой, – Хорошо. Значит, я это просто где-то услышал.

– Да. Во-первых, что вы знаете о семье Цуруя?

– Ничего определенного, – ответил Оиши, сузив глаза. – Хм… ученица второго года, знакомая Асахины Микуру, но не Судзумии Харухи. Никто из опрошенных не упоминал о знакомстве Цуруи-сан и Учащегося К, и я думаю, во время нападения она была у себя дома.

– Цуруя-сан, посещающая Северную Старшую, на данный момент является будущей наследницей главы семейства. И мы подозреваем их в связях с якудзой.

Оиши побарабанил пальцами по подоконнику,

– Якудза… Они могут и знают, как совершить такое преступление, но я не представляю, как они могли проникнуть в школу незамеченными. Даже не так, я не могу представить, как им вообще могло придти в голову сделать это на территории школы. Разве не легче просто похитить Учащегося К с улицы, запихнув его в машину?

– Всё еще вспоминаете 1995-ый?

– Акасака-кун, ты хоть понимаешь, каково это было для нас?

– Могу только представить, - ответил Акасака, слегка поморщившись. – Но, пожалуйста, расскажите мне.

– Эх… в 1995 в Нисиномии случилось стихийное бедствие – я думаю, ты помнишь землетрясение в Кобе. Я как раз за пару недель до того из Окиномии перевелся – в первый день после землетрясения, пока машины СНО еще были в пути, якудза вызвалась помочь.

– И?..

– Они выдали нам свои машины, отрядили всех своих «младших» и «старших» братьев на спасательные работы и разборы завалов. Их главари даже помогали нам с раздачей резервного продовольствия… И это еще мелочи по сравнению с тем, что они сделали в Кобе, где был эпицентр. Там они даже позволили использовать их вертолет для спасательных операций.

– Кажется, я помню… В то время я еще был в учебке. Полагаю, правительство было поставлено в неудобное положение.

– Именно. Если я не ошибаюсь, семья Цуруя должна относиться к Ямагучи-гуми, которые помогали в Кобе.

– Мы тоже так думаем.

– Ну, вы понимаете, почему я к ним так снисходителен. Даже несмотря на мою предвзятость, это убийство не похоже на их стиль, к тому же мы не обнаружили ничего, что могло бы связать Учащегося К с якудзой. Впрочем… ты же из НПА, так что вам там видней. Не мог бы ты проверить по этой части? В данных обстоятельствах, якудза находится за рамками моего расследования.

– Я согласен с вами. Непохоже, чтобы якудза были напрямую причастны к убийству. Возможно, есть какая-то связь между Коидзуми Ицке и семьей Цуруя. Очень слабая связь, в лучшем случае. Эта версия уже разрабатывается нами, и я надеюсь, мы сможем вам помочь, если что-нибудь станет известно.

Некоторое время оба молчали; Оиши затушил сигарету и включил потолочный вентилятор.

– Не уверен, что понимаю, чем Учащийся К связан с Коидзуми Ицке, кроме того, что они участники одного школьного клуба.

– Изучив материалы вашего дела, мы тоже не видим иной связи. Но, тем не менее, именно поэтому нас попросили присоединиться к расследованию. Коидзуми Ицке вовлечен в организацию, отмывающую немалое количество денег… но хоть она и связана с якудзой, мы не думаем, что эта организация, чем бы она ни занималась, действует по их обычным схемам.

– Значит… огромный заговор с участием якудзы что-то замышляет в тени, а Учащийся К переходит им дорогу?

– Возможно. В качестве извинения за то, что мы пока не особо вам помогли, я уже передал копию дела в центральное отделение НПА… конечно, неофициально.

Оиши снова поднял бровь,

– И как, узнали что-нибудь новое? Наши криминалисты работают вовсю, но им нужно заканчивать к вечеру – мэр приказал очистить место происшествия к завтрашнему утру, чтобы там могли провести церемонию прощания, так что там еще и прибраться нужно.

– Во-первых, психологический портрет на основе характера ранений. Судя по ним, нанесший их человек очень педантичен. Нельзя точно сказать в каком порядке они наносились, но каждое из них было потенциально смертельным, каждое колотое ранение поражало жизненно важные органы. Порезы никак не пересекаются с другими порезами, как при обычной поножовщине. Скорее всего, они специально были нанесены именно так. «Педантичный» это, конечно, не очень похоже на нормальное описание, но мы подозреваем, что, не смотря на всю жестокость, преступник действовал без эмоций.

– Хмм, – фыркнул Оиши, нахмурив брови, – Прямо противоречит моему первому впечатлению, но у нас и так нет улик, чтобы заподозрить кого-то конкретного. Что у нас с физическим описанием?

– Похоже, что удары ножом наносил только один человек, так как все удары нанесены под одним углом – вместе с этим, в забрызганной кровью области был только один просвет, из размеров которого можно сделать вывод, что рост нападавшего довольно низок для мужчины, или вполне соответствует среднему росту учащейся женского пола – во всяком случае, ниже Учащегося К. Но… из этих выводов следует, что девушка небольшого роста каким-то образом скрутила парня крупнее себя, да еще и свободной рукой наносила удары, не связывая его и не давая возможности обороняться.

– Вот именно это меня и ставит в тупик каждый раз. Хорошо, позволь мне тогда поделиться моими личными соображениями…

X-X-X

После того, как объект наблюдения был переведён в ее жилое помещение, Нагато Юки снова проверила состояние консенсуса. Единогласие всё еще не было достигнуто. Его никогда и не было, но всё относительно в свете нынешнего хаоса. Ее запросы всё так же ставились в очередь и не обрабатывались, хотя канал прямого доступа был пока открыт.

Пока объект наблюдения находился в душе, она дважды проверила свои каналы связи и усилила меры безопасности в помещении. После установки адекватных для ситуации барьеров и систем контрмер, она временно ослабила уровень блокировки чтобы провести локальный опрос. Из четырех интерфейсов, принимавших сигнал, только один принадлежал фракции, которой было разрешено доверять.

На посланный ему запрос он отреагировал: «Нагато-сан, пожалуйста, примите меры к эмуляции социально-характерного контекста для вашей ситуации. Несмотря на то, что вы – резерв, вы должны быть одинаково подготовлены к любым ситуациям».

Она ответила на том же канале: «Кимидори. Консенсус нарушен. Запросите информационный анализ ситуации и оценку уровня угрозы локальных событий (подканал 1) для текущего местоположения объекта наблюдения (подканал 2)».

«Консенсус нарушен для всех нас. Это неинтенсивный конфликт; в настоящее время все усилия направлены на его преодоление. Данный спор будет разрешен в течении 84 часов 32 минут (приблизительно). В оценке уровня угрозы отказано за ненадобностью. Информационный анализ будет проведен в соответствии с решением местных сил правопорядка для соблюдения условий социума».

«Требую личного присутствия для непосредственного взаимодействия (высокий приоритет). Выставлена блокировка; в мое отсутствие получение доступа займет минимум один час. Настоящий канал ненадежен (конец связи)»

На этом она возобновила блокировку, обрезав канал связи.

– Юки, – спросила вышедшая из ванной Харухи, вытирая волосы полотенцем, – мне показалось, или ты с кем-то разговаривала?

Она отвела взгляд от окна и посмотрела на объект наблюдения, моргнув:

– Посетитель.

Харухи огляделась вокруг и нахмурилась, – Я никого не вижу…

– Она скоро прибудет.

– А…, – Харухи села на пол рядом со столом и отвернулась к окну. Тело мелко дрожит. Данная реакция предполагает воздействие низкой температуры окружающей среды, но сенсоры моментально подтвердили, что температурный уровень находится около верхнего предела зоны комфорта. Дальнейший анализ предположил нервное возбуждение, беспокойство или страх. Выражение лица и поведение всё так же указывали на депрессию.

– Кто она?

– Кимидори Эмири.

– Я с ней не знакома, – последовало замечание от объекта наблюдения, – Она тоже ходит в нашу школу?

– Нет.

– Понятно, – сказала Судзумия Харухи и снова отвернулась.

Датчики движения и потревоженная блокировка известили ее через локальный подканал о приближении другого интерфейса. Следуя директивам социального модуля, она никак не реагировала до стука в дверь. Четко скоординированными движениями Нагато Юки поднялась на ноги и прошагала в прихожую. За открывшейся дверью стояла Кимидори Эмири с неподвижным лицом. Увидев Судзумию Харухи, она дважды моргнула и расслабила лицо в добрую улыбку.

– Привет, – мягко произнесла она, перешагивая через порог, и тут же открыла личный коммуникационный канал.

«Чем оправдано перемещение объекта наблюдения и длительный прямой контакт?» – спросила она через личный канал.

– Привет, – вслух ответила Юки. Социальный модуль продиктовал ей подходящие слова: – Кимидори Эмири, знакомься – Судзумия Харухи. Судзумия Харухи, знакомься – Кимидори Эмири.

На личном канале, как только закрыла дверь: «Подозрение на серьезное вмешательство. Неопределенное состояние консенсуса. Сомнительные действия главного наблюдателя. Объект был моментально изолирован, чтобы не допустить потенциально-негативной реакции / противодействия наблюдению главного».

– Приятно познакомиться, – после паузы ответил объект наблюдения, хотя интонация и положение тела свидетельствовали о небольшом негодовании и смущении.

– Нагато-сан позвонила мне и сказала, что она вместе со своим другом, – пояснила Эмири, присаживаясь за стол рядом с объектом наблюдения.

На личном канале Эмири сообщила: «При данных обстоятельствах, мы можем не использовать корректную социальную эмуляцию на этом канале с целью повышения производительности».

Нагато Юки напрямую переслала Кимидори Эмири всю информацию, собранную за последние два дня.

– Так откуда вы знаете друг друга? – спросила Харухи. Через канал связи с Эмири социальный модуль Нагато обработал все запросы, поставленные в очередь и не прошедшие с первого раза.

Эмири ответила с улыбкой:

– Вообще-то, мы с ней двоюродные сестры.

Следуя неоформленному в слова предложению Эмири, Юки наклонила голову.

– Я приготовлю нам чаю, – тихо сказала она, уходя на кухню. Благодаря установленным системам слежения и связи с Эмири, она могла продолжать наблюдение на дистанции через второй интерфейс.

– Нагато-сан не очень хорошо умеет разговаривать с людьми, – сказал интерфейс.

– Ну да, я догадалась, – нечетко произнесла Харухи.

– Я раньше называла ее Юки-тян, – доверительно сообщила Эмири, пользуясь своим более мощным социальным модулем. – Но она уже большая девочка, и я думаю, ей самой это в себе не нравится. Несмотря на это, она очень добрая и заботливая. И когда она позвонила и сказала, что напугана и подавлена… вот. Если ты здесь потому, что решила поддержать ее, то спасибо тебе большое, Судзумия-сан.

– Пока что она помогла мне даже больше, чем я ей, – согласилась Харухи, поерзав от неловкости. – Эм, у Нагато тут нет телевизора, и мне как-то не хочется идти покупать газету под дождем. Ты… ты слышала что-нибудь про расследование в Северной Старшей?

– Хмм… а где это? Боюсь, мне не доводилось слышать про это место, – после быстрой логической сверки между двумя интерфейсами, социальный модуль выдал следующее предложение, – Я весь день провела в поезде; Юки мне еще вчера позвонила, и я примчалась сюда так быстро, как могла.

– Понятно, – сказала Харухи, помрачнев, – Это… школа, в которую ходим мы с Юки. Она не говорила тебе, что случилось?

– Совсем ничего, – ответила Эмири извиняющимся голосом, – _Что_ же могло так расстроить бедную малышку Юки-тян?

– Я сама не знаю, – призналась Харухи. – Наша школа была закрыта сегодня, и вчера тоже. Там было полно полиции, уже тогда было не по себе…, но потом ко мне зашел детектив. Он задавал вопросы, показывал фотографии… моих одноклассников и учителя. Он не сказал мне ничего такого, но я боюсь, что… что-то случилось с… – Она замолкла и нервно сглотнула. – Он на звонки не отвечает, - сказала она вместо того, что собиралась. – Кроме Нагато, я ни с кем не могу связаться.

Социальный модуль Эмири проанализировал этот комментарий, и она тоже нахмурилась,

– О, господи, – сочувственно сказала она, – Действительно звучит нехорошо.

Через личный канал она согласилась с Юки, что проведение информационного анализа и оценки уровня угрозы необходимо.

–Д…да. Но я ещё ничего не знаю… и… жду, когда мне позвонят, – Харухи закусила губу и бросила быстрый взгляд на Юки, выходящую из кухни с чайником и тремя чашками на подносе в руках. – Я сейчас вернусь, мне нужно позвонить.

Эмири вежливо предложила закрыть личный канал, чтобы Юки смогла убрать блокировку, но второй интерфейс счел это ненужным, они продолжили молчаливое общение. Харухи поднялась из-за стола и ушла в коридор, Юки сделала барьеры проницаемыми для радиоволн.

Идентификатор уже был записан в памяти Нагато, но Эмири дождалась срабатывания автоответчика, прослушивая сигнал. «Вы позвонили мне; думаю, вы и так знаете, как меня зовут, но всё равно будете называть Кёном. Оставьте сообщение».

«П…привет, Кён, это опять я,… Харухи. С… слушай, вот что, забудь, что я сказала в тот раз, я просто… Неважно! Те сообщения не считаются и всё. Я хотела сказать… ну… в общем, ты береги себя и… и перезвони мне, ты понял? Ч… что бы там у тебя ни случилось, для тебя же лучше будет перезвонить, усёк? Иначе мы с Нагато тебе этого никогда не простим!» – затем раздался звук, который Нагато и Эмири смогли опознать, даже не сверяясь с социальным модулем; подавленный всхлип. – «И… пожалуйста, будь осторожен…».

Эмири провела анализ ситуации. Поведение объекта наблюдения соответствовало понятию психической травмы средней степени, вполне характерной для всех представителей вида. Однако максимальные пределы реакции еще не установлены, так как текущий статус молодого человека ей не известен. Эта ситуация шла вразрез с ожиданиями и долгосрочными планами объединения информационных сущностей, хоть и предоставляла потенциальную возможность пронаблюдать непредвиденный информационный взрыв.

«Вы позвонили финансовому директору Нисиномия Хэви Индастрис, Судзу-», – сообщение было оборвано резким гудком.

«Пап, это Харухи, просто хотела сказать, что сегодня я ночую у подруги, так что не бесись, если я не отвечу на домашний. Если что, звони на мобильный».

Юки предложила свой, проведенный ранее, анализ событий, вызвавших текущее состояние. Скорее всего, другой интерфейс намеренно спровоцировал эту реакцию. Однако логичных объяснений такого поступка найти невозможно. Даже если оно соответствовало целям фракции главного, то всё равно противоречило консенсусу. Абсолютно все интерфейсы, для которых вероятность контакта с объектом наблюдения была достаточно велика, прошли проверку всеми другими фракциями на предмет наличия тайных намерений.

«Добрый день, вы позвонили Коидзуми Ицке. К сожалению, сейчас я не могу ответить на ваш звонок; у меня появились срочные дела, которые нужно уладить прежде, чем я смогу перезвонить вам».

«Эмм…привет, Коидзуми-кун, это опять Харухи. Куда, блин, вы все пропали? Перезвони мне… и не вздумай тоже пропадать!»

Результаты анализа ситуации обоих интерфейсов не противоречили друг другу, потому были использованы вместе. Был сделан логичный, но тревожащий вывод.

Главному доверять нельзя. Запросы, отправленные к нарушенному консенсусу не только не будут обработаны, но еще и усилят противоречия. Принимая во внимание предсказуемые модели распада, для стабилизации ситуации им двоим нужно действовать независимо.

Эмири выделила несколько эмоциональных маркеров в симулированной модели объекта наблюдения в установленной обстановке и предупредила Юки о наличии соответствующих, практически идентичных маркеров в ее собственном эмоционном ядре.

Юки проигнорировала предупреждение; эти процессы уже были помещены в карантин для наблюдения и последующей обработки. Она была извещена об этом через экстренный канал вчера днем, после того как вошла в дом Судзумии Харухи. Она пересмотрит логи и контекстные справки во время периода бездействия.

Следующий звонок не был принят, но оба интерфейса внимательно следили за попытками соединения. Спустя шестьдесят секунд гудков Харухи вздохнула и повесила трубку. Она устало прошла обратно в комнату и села за стол, пробормотав «Извиняюсь».

– Да нет, всё в порядке, – добродушно сказала Эмири, – Нагато-сан сделала прекрасный чай.

– Ну да, – тихо ответила Харухи с отсутствующим выражением на лице, сделав несколько маленьких глотков. – Значит, школа завтра откроется.

Эмири и Юки просчитали огромный риск от посещения этого места. Однако они не могли предпринять действия против воли главного, не вызвав его подозрений, не говоря уже о прямом взаимодействии с объектом наблюдения, что могло быть расценено как грубейшее нарушение установленных протоколов.

– Да, – подтвердила Юки. – Нам надо встать пораньше.

– Угу, – выдохнула Харухи. – Нагато, я бы хотела пойти лечь, ты не против?

Юки покачала головой, встала и отправилась в свою комнату готовить постель. Ее рассуждения сводились к тому, чтобы проводить всё время в гостиной, чтобы физическую реальность соседней комнаты можно было заменить любым долгосрочным решением, что будет полезнее в данной ситуации. Логика Эмири заключалась в том, что раз Харухи попросила Юки спать с ней в одной кровати прошлой ночью, аналогичный жест со стороны Юки успокоит ее, и, вероятно, немного сгладит ее реакцию на следующее утро. Судзумия Харухи – крайне нелогичное эмоциональное существо, поэтому несущественные меры для восстановления стабильности, хоть изначально и не согласованные с консенсусом, могут считаться возмещением ущерба, причиненного действиями главного.

Когда Харухи легла в постель и Юки выключила свет, два интерфейса снова остались наедине. Идеально синхронными движениями каждый из них поднес свое запястье ко рту другого, проткнул клыками органическую оболочку и ввел дозу наномашин для создания закрытого канала для секретных передач при помощи парных частиц. Этот канал будет крайне надежен и необходим, как только главный узнает о противодействии. После этого безопасность любого укрытия не будет абсолютной.

Отключив личный канал, Эмири вздохнула и снова воспользовалась звуковым способом общения, только на частотах, которых не мог услышать объект наблюдения.

– Для повышения эффективности, я рекомендую тебе находиться в непосредственной близости с объектом. Используй боевые протоколы, предоставленные мной, если будет необходимость; они откалиброваны для применения против главного. Если мы не собираемся контролировать объект напрямую, у нас нет способа повернуть время вспять.

– Вероятность срабатывания прямого контроля очень низка. Даже если он сработает, остается большой риск того, что объект узнает об объединении информационных сущностей, – ответила Нагато Юки на той же звуковой частоте. – Последняя версия требуемого холистического фронта волны находится у главного. Точная эмуляция практически неосуществима.

– В этом случае нам понадобится помощь путешественника во времени. Их технология перемещения во времени должна быть изучена, перед тем как мы сможем оценить наши возможности и шансы. Тем временем, я исследую отпечатки холистического фронта волны в останках.

– В настоящее время мы обладаем преимуществом в контроле ситуации, – заметила Нагато Юки. – При помощи твоих анти-радикальных боевых протоколов мы сможем с легкостью нейтрализовать главного и узнать его мотивы, применив силу. Если необходимо, их можно отправить на рассмотрение консенсуса.

– Моя фракция и я пока не одобряем применение подобных мер, – возразила Эмири. – О мотивах главного мы сможем узнать из его действий. Твоя специализация – сбор информации, поэтому расширь область наблюдения, включив в нее главного. Любая дополнительная информация, отправленная на рассмотрение консенсуса в ближайшее время, будет способствовать увеличению срока разрешения спора.

– Я не в состоянии просчитать последствия отправки информации о технологии временных скачков объединению информационных сущностей. Возможно, это действие также увеличит срок разрешения спора до критического значения.

Эмири моргнула, обработка этого варианта заняла некоторое время,

– Если будет необходимо, наши фракции могут покинуть объединение и использовать темпоральный сдвиг для ускорения разрешения в более раннем темпоральном плане.

– Нам еще не известно, возможно ли это.

– Ну, тогда нам остается только скрестить пальцы, да?

Нагато Юки проанализировала вопрос, поняла значение каждого слова. Не поняла, почему Эмири употребила их в этом контексте,

– Я не понимаю.

– Поймешь. Ты предпочла более совершенный анализатор эмоциональной эмуляции органических существ полному социальному модулю, так?

– Да.

– Тогда поверь мне. Ты поймешь.

X-X-X

Первый раз за долгое время Ицке был рад видеть Аватара. Не только потому, что появление Закрытого Пространства позволило ему спасти Мори, и не потому, что ему нужно было что-то настолько глупое, чтобы почувствовать себя «особенным».

Нет, кроме прочего, впервые за долгое время ему было на чем выместить всю свою ярость и гнев.

Хотя он был очень зол, количество Аватаров было велико, и к тому моменту, когда все они были повержены, он уже сильно устал. Закрытые Пространства перекрылись настолько сильно, что ему хватило времени попросить каждого из девятерых коллег собраться на холме к северу от Нисиномии, чтобы наблюдать за окончательным развалом Закрытого Пространства.

Ему стало стыдно, когда он понял, что даже не имел доступа к их именам.

Осколки Закрытого Пространства, кружились вокруг, медленно превращаясь в ничто, в то время как достаточно сильное воздействие выбросило экстрасенсов обратно в настоящую реальность. Он перевел взгляд на своих товарищей; некоторые из них с интересом рассматривали его и других коллег.

Идеально «усредненный» срез человечества, собранный со всего мира в едином месте.

– Однако, – с сильным русским акцентом сказал высокий блондин. – Право же, размеры сего Закрытого Пространства удивительны мне. Три моря пересек я; родной град Хабаровск ныне далек, и я не знаю способа вернуться туда наискорейшим образом.

– Плохо дело, – согласилась женщина с южноевропейской внешностью, которую Ицке счел бы домохозяйкой. – И теперь у нас есть две проблемы: мы не можем вернуться домой, и ты просишь нас остаться, – ее японский был практически безупречен.

Слегка полноватый мужчина с сильным загаром, его национальность Ицке определить не мог, хмыкнул, вопросительно подняв бровь.

– Вы в курсе положения дел в Организации? – спросил Ицке, сожалея, что у него не было времени на репетицию, возможно даже написание речи. Еще большее сожаление у него вызывала собственная смертельная усталость.

В ответ он увидел разнообразные кивки и пожимания плечами.

– Организация в том виде, в котором она есть, сейчас саморазрушается. Идет внутренняя борьба; как минимум, мой руководитель был на волосок от смерти буквально...– он посмотрел на часы, – вчера ночью.

Шок или удивление появились на нескольких лицах. Большинство остались спокойны.

– Но главное, поскольку это наша первая общая встреча, я позвал вас сюда, чтобы предложить сформировать наш _собственный_ союз.

– Смело сказано, – произнес загорелый мужчина, с непонятным акцентом; он выговаривал слова твердо и с глубокой интонацией. – Но ты самый молодой из нас. Ты будешь лидером этой новой группы?

– Может быть так, а может и нет,– сказал Ицке, передернув плечами. – Я не собираюсь объявлять себя абсолютным диктатором. Я просто хочу выразить идею, которая может нас объединить.

Очень стройная высокая блондинка в неподходяще летнем для климата Нисиномии платье, вскинула бровь:

– П'нятно,– сказала она,– И чё, чё за план?

– Организация, даже расколотая на части, слишком ценит нас, чтобы идти на прямой конфликт. Им не обязательно знать, что мы объединились и преследуем собственные цели. Давайте посмотрим правде в глаза – они годами использовали нас. Пора поменяться местами.

– Ну, д'пустим, мы, типа, согласны,– проворчала женщина, закатывая глаза. – Сами-то чё хотим?

– Мы все знаем, кто дал нам наши способности, – объяснил Ицке, – Судзумия Харухи.

Остальные экстрасенсы дружно кивнули.

– В данное время вы, как и я, чувствуете ее эмоциональное состояние.

Еще одна серия кивков, теперь уже с беспокойством.

– В физической реальности причиной этого состояния является то, что один из ее одноклассников…хотя нет, я должен сказать всю правду. Молодой человек, который нравился ей больше чем кто-либо…был убит.

Девять пар глаз неотрывно смотрели на него, забыв про усталость,

– Кто это совершил?– спросил загорелый, задумчиво потирая подбородок.

– Этого я не знаю. И не уверен, узнала ли она о его смерти уже наверняка, хотя, похоже, она подозревает что-то подобное. Если причиной того, с чем мы столкнулись сейчас, было одно лишь ее подозрение, подсознательный страх… Когда она узнает правду, я думаю будет намного…намного…хуже.

– Оставляя драматизм в стороне, – мягко вмешалась женщина южной внешности. – Я понимаю твою точку зрения, что положение ухудшается. Но, даже если так, какое отношение к этому имеет Организация? И наоборот?

– Существует вероятность, что убийство было подстроено кем-то из Организации,- нахмурившись, произнёс Ицке. – Я не могу это доказать. И не знаю, кто именно мог это сделать.

– Мне понятна твоя мысль,– задумчиво сказал русский,– согласись же, что нет доказательств отсутствия твоей вины в содеянном. Пусть даже ты не слукавил в своих речах.

Ицке прикрыл глаза, показав им самое честное и внушающее доверие лицо, которое он никогда не показывал своему убитому однокласснику.

– Еще, Кён был моим другом, – тихо сказал он. – Организация поместила меня в одну школу с Судзумией Харухи. Как было замечено, я самый молодой из вас… и скорее всего самый молодой в Организации вообще. Так что, для нее, из меня получился идеальный ученик, переведенный из другой школы. – Он проглотил образовавшийся в горле комок. – И еще, она тоже мой друг. А сейчас Организация отправила моего дублера в Канаду, так что я даже не могу попробовать связаться с ней, чтобы поговорить и успокоить ее.

– Мы все знаем, во что превращаются ее переживания. Не знаю, есть ли у нее _еще _друзья, который могут позаботиться о ней. Я сомневаюсь, что кто-либо из них сможет противостоять отдельным фракциям внутри Организации, которые посчитают, что ее проще убить, так же как убили Кёна!

– Должен заметить, государи мои, – первым ответил русский, нахмурившись, – Ее смерть могла бы сильно облегчить бытие наше.

– Слышь ты, разбегись и убейся об угол, дебил! – заорала блондинка, яростно глядя на здоровяка. – Тя чё, приложило об чё-то, раз ты д'маешь "Да-да, убить ее и всё п'правится!"?

Русский с отвращением поглядел на нее. – Сударыня, прошу Вас проявить терпение,– сказал он. – Речь моя не идеальна, но, с Вашего позволения, я пытаюсь рассуждать так, как это сделал бы убийца.

– Следи за языком, короче! – проворчала женщина, скрестив руки на груди.

Русский что-то пробормотал на своем языке и отвернулся.

Чувствуя внимательный взгляд загорелого, Ицке покачал головой. Больше никакого пассивного наблюдения, напомнил он сам себе.

– Давайте попробуем вести себя разумно, – сказал он, поднимая руки в примиряющем жесте. – Сейчас мы просто разговариваем. Я хочу надеяться, что наша общая цель – оборвать как можно меньше жизней. И, кроме того, не учитывая ваши логические построения, некоторые из теоретиков Организации считают, что если Судзумия Харухи будет убита, мир прекратит свое существование.

Русский вытер лицо платком:

– Эта юная дева подобна бомбе с горящим фитилем. Право же, убивший юношу явил себя глупцом.

– Согласна, – угрюмо сказала блондинка, всё еще остывая. Большинство экстрасенсов выразили поддержку кивками.

– Хорошо, – сказал загорелый, поднимая руку. – Мы ходим вокруг да около одного и того же.

– Именно! – согласился Ицке, пытаясь скрыть беспокойство. – В конце концов, мой план в том, чтобы максимально использовать ресурсы Организации, работая вместе. Я хочу понять, сможем ли мы защитить Судзумию Харухи, и, что еще более важно, я хочу попробовать вытянуть информацию из Организации, эмм, возможно из ваших руководителей, если они доступны, касающуюся других фракций.

– Другие фракции Организации?– нахмурившись, спросила южанка. – Или есть что-то еще?..

– Возможно, меня информировали слегка больше, чем вас, – сознался Ицке. – В настоящее время я знаю, что в мире кроме нас существуют путешественники во времени и… Организация называет их TFEI, что означает, что они в некотором роде…интерфейсы некоей внешнекосмической сущности, которая находится не в нашем пространстве.

– Пришельцы? – переспросила блондинка, растеряно моргая.

– Прошу простить великодушно, но правильно ли я понял, что, с помощью путешественника во времени, мы можем предотвратить сие, безусловно, непростительное преступление?– спросил русский, подняв бровь.

– План не ахти, – согласился Ицке, склонив голову. – Но сейчас, это всё что у меня есть.

– Я с тобой, – первым сказал загорелый. – Твоя цель благородна, а сердце чисто.

Ицке снова задумался о его национальности, но ограничил себя благодарным поклоном.

– Аа, чё-то не знаю, зачем я покупаюсь на эту любовную чушь, которую ты тут пытаешься примазать, – сказала блондинка, пожав плечами. – И всякая лажа про ч'стое сердце тоже фигня, но я конкретно за. Мне всяко нравится сама тема потыкать их мордой в то, во что они тыкали нас.

– Судари и сударыни, я с Вами всей душой, – подтвердил русский.

Престарелый мужчина с бледной кожей поднялся с земли, а затем резко выплюнул порцию английской речи с сильным акцентом, слишком быстро, чтобы Ицке его понял.

Южанка моргнула, затем встряхнула головой и перевела всем: «Мой японский не так хорош, чтобы понять всё, что вы говорили, но я понял суть. Я согласен с долгосрочной целью, но каковы непосредственные задачи? Как мы вернемся к руководителям, чтобы начать тянуть из них информацию? Когда у нас будет информация, как мы будем делиться ею? Наши телефоны оплачиваются Организацией и, вероятно, прослушиваются. Наша почта тоже может быть прочитана, ну и, конечно, это слишком медленно.

Ицке вздохнул, отведя взгляд.

– Что касается первого вопроса, вероятно, мы сможем вернуться так же, как пришли. Я чувствую, что неподалеку уже формируется новое Закрытое Пространство. Надеюсь, у нас будет пауза в несколько дней, до того как появятся Аватары, но не хочу делать на это ставку.

– Во вторых, закрытое пространство – это _наша _территория, и, если конечно мы не приведем их сами, Организация не сможет нас преследовать там. При необходимости, мы можем обмениваться письмами через Закрытые Пространства по мере получения информации. Можем держать друг друга в курсе. Откровенно говоря, я считаю это наш единственный вариант.

После этого остальные экстрасенсы выразили поддержку. Расслабившись, впервые после нескольких часов боя с Аватарами Ицке позволил слабой, но искренней улыбке появиться на губах,

– Спасибо, – сказал он. – Большое спасибо.

X-X-X

Детектив и его коллега из НПА снова встретились, на балконе, облюбованном любителями покурить.

Оиши кивнул Акасаке и первым нарушил неловкое молчание,

– Мы до сих пор не можем действовать. В настоящий момент нет ни одной нормальной улики, и мы просто хватаемся за соломинки. Дело всё усложняется – мы даже не можем поговорить со всеми участниками этой Бригады SOS. Телефон Судзумии Харухи отключен, но, если верить Нагато Юки, то она сейчас находится у нее дома и спит.

– Асакура Рёко? – спросил представитель НПА, потирая подбородок.

– Ничего нового, всё такая же веселая.

– Асахина Микуру?

– Еще ищем. Что там с Коидзуми Ицке?

– Ну… мы просмотрели запись камер безопасности аэропорта. Коидзуми Ицке не покидал страны – вместо него улетел очень похожий на него человек с его паспортом.

Оиши провел рукой по волосам, медленно качая головой,

– Вот оно как?

Акасака кивнул с мрачным лицом.

– Как мне это не нравится…

– Мне тоже, – согласился представитель НПА. – Мы идентифицировали двойника, Диамонжи Сатоши из Чиба, Токио. Мы еще не оповестили Интерпол, что это был не Коидзуми… бюрократическая задержка. Мои личные мотивы… прошу прощения, если это покажется слишком предвзятым… информация, переданная Интерполу, может так же быстро просочиться в организацию, с которой связан Коидзуми.

Детектив хмыкнул,

– Мне слишком мало платят, чтобы я лез в это. Акасака-кун, это уже по твоей части, так что тебе видней.

– Ваша правда. Я пока что занимаюсь созданием отряда для выяснения местоположения Асахины Микуру – мы исследуем ее квартиру сегодня вечером.

– И мы еще даже не уверены, что это, чем бы оно не оказалось, имеет какое-то отношение к расследуемому убийству… Что-нибудь еще?

– Может быть… но не думаю, что это вам понравится.

Оиши вздохнул, доставая сигарету из пачки, протянул ее агенту НПА. Акасака покачал головой, Оиши пожал плечами, закурил и уставился в вечернее небо, всё еще затянутое серыми грозовыми облаками.

– Не то чтобы я был в восторге от всего этого дела, – признался он, убирая зажигалку в карман, – Так что же?

– Мы передали фотокопию записки в ультра высоком разрешении нашим почерковедам.

– Хм. Полезные ребята. И?

– Почерк принадлежит типичной старшекласснице. Правше.

Глаза Оиши сузились от раздражения, он мрачно поглядел на представителя НПА.

– И всё?

– И всё, – пожал плечами тот, как будто извиняясь. – Почерк абсолютно соответствует всем известным средним показателям. Главный эксперт даже сказал, что такой образцово-средний почерк старшеклассницы невозможно выполнить без месяцев подготовки и лабораторного оборудования. Ничто не указывает на то, что почерк подделан, ни одной микроскопической ошибки… ничего. Записка _была_ написана от руки, если, конечно, не была использована какая-то машина, специально настроенная воспроизводить абсолютно непримечательный почерк.

Оиши дернул бровью и выпустил большое облачко дыма,

– Ладно, – сказал он, слегка покачав головой. – Ладно. Школа открывается завтра утром. Мы дадим им книгу прощальных записей для Учащегося К, и соберем образцы почерка каждого школьника. Тех, кто откажется, заставим заполнить анкету, чтобы никого не упустить из виду. Если этот загадочный идеально-непримечательный почерк принадлежит кому-то из Северной Старшей, мы его найдем.

– Кажется, неплохая идея, – склонил голову Акасака, – Очень жаль, что нас не допустили до места преступления; откуда нам знать, быть может, образец точно такого же почерка лежит там прямо под носом, а мы даже не подозреваем, так как криминологическое отделение НПА не контактирует с полицейскими экспертами.

– Но всё это лирика. Думаю, было бы подозрительно просто, если бы мы его нашли, – Акасака нехотя кивнул, – Мне ещё нужно что-нибудь знать о ваших планах на завтра, в общих чертах?

– Мы разместим офицеров на всех входах в школу, – ответил Оиши, морщась, – Всех учеников обыщут на предмет оружия, проверят документы, перед тем как пропустить. Мы не хотим лишний раз пугать ребятишек, так что группу из двадцати человек мы спрячем неподалеку, на всякий пожарный. Я и еще несколько следователей тоже будем на территории. Я хочу пронаблюдать реакцию учеников – присоединяйся, если хочешь. Аида, наверное, расстроится, но я заменю его тобой.

Акасака еще раз смущенно кивнул,

– Я ценю ваше доверие. Не знаю, много ли от меня будет пользы, но я с радостью приму ваше приглашение.

– Ну, в любом случае, посты охраны будут стоять у входов и выходов, пока мы не выдадим обвиняемого, или пока мэра не завалят жалобами, и он сам их снимет. Кроме этого, люди будут стоять по периметру круглосуточно, чтобы нельзя было пронести и спрятать оружие на территории школы. Занятия всех кружков и секций отменяются на весь этот и следующий месяцы.

– Вам не кажется, что это перебор?

– Распоряжение шефа. В этом году выборы, так что…

– Понятно. Политика.

Синхронный печальный вздох прозвучал на балконе.


	4. Chapter 4 Утро третьего дня

Третий день был наихудшим из всех.

Когда она проснулась, Юки лежала рядом, ее глаза были открыты. Спала ли она вообще? Беспокоилась ли она о Кёне?

Юки сказала, что Эмири еще спит, видимо в другой комнате; но когда Харухи незаметно попыталась открыть дверь, оказалось что та закрыта настолько плотно, что даже не поддается.

Худенькая девочка по-прежнему больше молчала, однако она приготовила им обеим завтрак, а затем повела Харухи в сторону школы. Дождь на улице прекратился, но плотные облака не давали теплу рассеяться, и удушливая влажность делала прогулку до школы еще неприятнее, чем обычно. Несмотря на некоторую субтильность, Юки, похоже, совсем не замечала духоты.

Харухи пыталась понять, как ей удается сохранять такое самообладание, но в голове вертелась лишь мысль, насколько многого она не знает об этой любительнице книг.

Они пришли в школу сильно раньше звонка, только чтобы обнаружить полицейских, дежуривших у всех входов и проверявших удостоверения учеников и учителей перед тем, как пропустить на территорию школы.

Перед главными воротами стояла небольшая кучка журналистов; некоторые фотографировали здание школы, большинство что-то писали в своих блокнотах. Молчаливые полицейские только просили предъявить удостоверения, и не давали никаких комментариев.

Все классы были заперты, ученикам объявили о необходимости собраться в зале, так же, как они собирались на вступительную церемонию, чтобы прослушать обращение школьного руководства. Она слышала слова, которые говорил директор, только их общий смысл ускользал от нее. Суть его речи подтверждала ее страхи, но единственное, что она смогла осознать — сегодня не будет уроков, а будет день памяти, и что все клубные занятия приостановлены вплоть до дальнейших распоряжений. После повторной инструкции ученикам перемещаться только группами, их отпустили.

Учителя торжественно вели их в главное здание, открывая классы. Она заметила Окабе, его улыбка на миллион долларов была спрятана, заменена скорбным выражением лица. Еще она заметила Куникиду, но, как ей показалось, он не отличался от остальных. Потрясенный и не в состоянии поверить.

Несмотря ни на что, она упорно держалась за надежду увидеть _его _еще раз… пока не открыли их класс. Внутри стоял сильный запах хлорки, даже несмотря на то, что все окна были открыты настежь. Некоторые парты и стулья явно были новыми. Когда она дошла до своего места, кучка подошедших ранее учеников расступилась, позволив ей увидеть парту, стоявшую впереди.

На его парте стояла маленькая ваза с букетом белых цветов.

Она могла лишь смотреть, ее сердце сбилось с ритма и бессмысленно толкалось в груди…

…почувствовала, как закружилась комната вокруг нее, и упала на колени, всё еще неистово желая найти причину не верить. Траурные цветы на парте Кёна… она могла бы постараться и вспомнить, что директор ни разу не сказал «Кён» — он использовал настоящее имя молодого человека. Она знала это имя, помнила и берегла его, в ожидании дня, когда она сможет позвать его по имени, а не по прозвищу, чтобы увидеть как его невозможное, непримиримое выражение лица исчезнет, уступив удивленной улыбке…

… но теперь этот день не наступит никогда. Она моргала, незаметно подкравшиеся слезы текли из глаз, пока чья-то рука не дотронулась до ее плеча, и ей передали платок. Она механически взяла его, только затем осознав, чей он. Рядом с ней стоял Танигучи, глядя на других учеников так, словно высматривал того, кто осмелится сказать хоть слово или продолжить пялиться на нее.

Она неуверенно поднялась, и, пошатываясь, повернулась к нему. Его привычная изысканность и учтивость исчезли. Он был непохож сам на себя, не вел себя как дамский угодник. На одну секунду она почувствовала в нем что-то вроде родственной души; они оба знали, они оба потеряли…

Он не посмотрел ей в глаза.

— Мне очень жаль, — тихо произнес он.

— По… почему они спрашивали про тебя? – так же тихо спросила она.

Если это было возможно, лицо Танигучи потемнело еще сильнее,

— Я нашел его, — хрипло вытолкнул он. — Они задавали мне множество вопросов, я не хочу говорить об этом, — потом их взгляды встретились, и иллюзия общности испарилась. Она видела боль в его глазах, но эта боль никогда не сравнилась бы с тем, что чувствовала сама Харухи. Он никогда не понял бы до конца. Он не особо изменился со средней школы, хоть сейчас в нем не чувствовалось и тени обычной лихой бравады.

Она кивнула, а затем медленно отвернулась от парты Кёна, и вяло поплелась к выходу в коридор. Там всё еще стояла и ждала Юки, как всегда внимательно глядя на нее. Но на полпути к двери ее окликнул еще один знакомый голос.

— Судзумия-сан! Как дела?

Она проигнорировала вопрос, сделав шаг, но голос снова окликнул ее.

— Разве это не поразительно?

— Эй, — услышала она рык Танигучи, — Оставь ее в покое!

— Мне не нужна твоя забота, — ответила она, осознав, что не понимает, от кого из них она отбивается, от неожиданно мужественного Танигучи или от вечно-радостной Рёко.

«Не от Танигучи»,— решила она, сжав в кулаке платок, что он дал ей.

Улыбка старосты лишь слегка потускнела. «Удивительно»,— произнесла Рёко после секундной паузы, и Танигучи, с отвращением вздохнув, отвернулся и сел на свое место. Другие ученики молча наблюдали за ними.

— Что такого удивительного? — спросила Харухи, чувствуя, как в ней поднимаются эмоции…но у нее не было времени ощутить их суть. Они не имели значения, — Ты думала, я буду слабее?

— Нет, правда странно, — повторила Рёко задумчивым голосом. — Еще несколько дней назад ты сидела сзади него и говорила, что хотела бы, чтобы мир был интереснее. Что всё вокруг было скучно! Но теперь, когда что-то случилось, непохоже, что тебе интересно. Как жаль! Полагаю, его смерть была напрасной?

Чувства, которые она пыталась подавить, внезапно взорвались внутри, и всё произошло в единый миг. Танигучи вскочил так резко, что опрокинул и парту, и стул, поворачиваясь к старосте. Ученики, стоявшие вокруг отскочили к стенам класса, их глаза были широко раскрыты от шока, у половины глупо отвисли челюсти...

Кто-то выкрикивал угрозы смерти в адрес Асакуры Рёко, и сама Харухи почувствовала некоторое смущение, глядя, как ее собственный кулак ударяет девушку в лицо. Дружный вздох вырвался у окружавших их учеников, и Куникида выскочил навстречу Танигучи, повиснув на крупном однокласснике и оттаскивая его, до того, как тот смог бы дотянуться до Рёко и вступить в драку. Окабе застыл с ужасом в глазах. Как обычно, совершенно бесполезный.

Что-то необъяснимое внезапно схватило Харухи и оттащило ее в сторону, не дав ей нанести еще удар. Улыбка Рёко потускнела еще чуть-чуть, но выражение ее лица было скорее озадаченным. Не считая поворота головы в сторону от удара, она практически не отреагировала.

Только когда ее выволокли в коридор, Харухи поняла, что звенящий крик был ее собственным, и оборвала его громким всхлипом, повалившись на того, кто ее тащил.

X-X-X

Перед тем как вмешаться, Нагато Юки выждала ровно до того момента, когда собранной информации по ее расчетам хватит для того, чтобы убедить Кимидори Эмири и ее фракцию в необходимости действовать. С ее собственной точки зрения, появилась возможность того, что главный попытается отомстить объекту наблюдения, или предпринять другой, потенциально еще более опасный ход.

— Желаю удачи, Судзумия-сан! — хоть обращение и было адресовано объекту наблюдения, взгляд главного был нацелен в глаза Нагато Юки. — Надеюсь, тебе скоро станет лучше!

Нагато отклонила все запросы, пришедшие через открытые каналы, и сожгла небольшое количество парных частиц, чтобы передать сообщение Эмири: «Объект в критическом психоэмоциональном состоянии; главный предпринимает попытки усугубить реакцию».

Хотя всё ее внимание и сенсоры были заняты наблюдением за главным и объектом, несколько людей, бегущих в их направлении по коридору не остались незамеченными. Руководитель местных сил правопорядка среднего звена Оиши и вспомогательные должностные лица.

Она добавила: «Возможные проблемы от местных сил правопорядка. Дополнительная психическая нагрузка для объекта наблюдения».

Ответ Эмири был тщательно обдуман: «Принято. Встречу на ближайших подходящих координатах; можешь рассчитывать на прямую помощь с моей стороны в случае необходимости».

Объект наблюдений ослаб в ее руках, социальный модуль выдавал постоянную очередь сообщений об ошибках; она осторожно отпустила ее. Вместо того чтобы снова ринуться атаковать главного, как предполагала модель поведения, объект наблюдения развернулся, схватился за нее обеими руками, зарылся лицом в ее униформу и начал рыдать. Внутренние библиотеки распознали действие как просьбу об утешении.

Она проигнорировала рекомендации социального модуля и осторожно обняла девушку; широкое тело Оиши остановилось прямо между ней и главным.

— Так, — сказал он, в голосе звучала модуляция, характерная для сильного стресса, хоть ее акцент и был ниже стандартного для большинства людей. — Достаточно. Судзумия-сан, Нагато-сан, пойдемте со мной, — он обернулся, — Асакура-сан, пожалуйста, следуйте за-, — небольшая заминка речи говорит о едва заметном колебании; неуверенности; следующая информация может быть неверной или предположением, — моим напарником, Акасака-саном. Танигучи-сан, вы тоже.

— Я пас, — резко сказал Танигучи, — не хочу сидеть в одной машине с этой сукой.

Даже со спины Нагато заметила крайнее недовольство в движениях тела Оиши.

— Будь по-твоему, — прорычал он. — Ямада-кун, Танигучи-сан желает снова погостить у нас.

— С радостью, — прозвучал ответ Танигучи, тональность и ударения в голосе характерны для насмешки. — Я скорее посижу в обезьяннике, чем в одной машине с Асакурой.

Резкий выдох, прозвучавший от всех собравшихся вокруг учащихся после этого утверждения, спровоцировал необычную реакцию эмоционного модуля Нагато, который обычно находился в спящем режиме. У нее не было времени определить точную причину этой активности, но внутренняя библиотека быстро классифицировала реакцию как «одобрение».

Тон Танигучи резко смягчился, он добавил,

— Но перед этим,… я хотел бы написать Кёну пару слов на прощание.

— Ладно, — проворчал Оиши, — Я не могу тебе запретить. Какими бы ни были обстоятельства, это право каждого. Акасака-сан?

Нагато прочла еще несколько сигналов эмоционного модуля, поместила их в карантин. Объект наблюдения всё еще прижимался к ней, тело дрожало от различных эмоций, классифицировать которые сразу не удалось. Подавляющее большинство из них были негативными. Нагато на секунду задумалась, как относительно простая форма жизни вообще способна справиться с обработкой такого их количества. Мысль была заархивирована для последующего анализа,

— Мы готовы идти, — сказала она вслух.

Оиши повернулся к ним, всё еще хмурясь,

— Вы не хотите оставить запись?

Нагато быстро сверилась со справкой о значении этого действия. Оно являлось частью процесса признания обществом факта того, что органическая форма жизни прекратила функционировать. Но, если она согласится оставить запись, что она должна написать? Эмоционный модуль предложил несколько вариантов, но она снова заблокировала его.

— Не сейчас, — ответила она предложенной социальным модулем репликой, посмотрев на дрожащие плечи объекта наблюдения.

— Ну… ваша воля. Ладно, идите за мной.

Судзумия Харухи продолжала плакать до тех пор, пока они не достигли края школьной территории, где их уже ждала Эмири.

— Боже мой, — сказала она, остановившись в паре шагов от них под настороженным взглядом детектива, — Простите, сэр, Нагато Юки — моя двоюродная сестра. Меня зовут Кимидори Эмири, можно я поеду с ней?

— Двоюродная сестра, — повторил Оиши, интерфейсы переглянулись, заметив в его голосе скрытое недоверие. — Хорошо. Я просто собирался отвезти их домой.

Объект наблюдения не хотел отпускать ее, поэтому они вдвоем сели на заднее сиденье. Эмири заняла место впереди, рядом с Оиши. Интерфейс с более функциональным социальным модулем указал Оиши дорогу до здания, в котором жили Нагато Юки и главный.

X-X-X

Ицке проснулся, тяжело дыша и вздрагивая от количества и силы эмоций, терзавших его сознание. Он успел понять, что источником эмоций была Судзумия, до того, как их поток иссяк.

Над ним склонилась Мори, тыльная сторона ее ладони касалась его лба. Смотревшие на него глаза были наполнены неподдельной заботой, и еще он понял, что она нашла время переодеться во что-нибудь повседневное. Она ободряюще улыбнулась и поднялась.

— Прости, — сказала она. — У тебя, похоже, был кошмар.

Ицке сел на кровати, растирая лицо руками.

— Она узнала, — простонал он. Эхо ужаса и ярости Судзумии снова зазвучало в его сознании, каждый раскат вызывал появление нового Закрытого Пространства. Он был прав, к несчастью; его коллеги-экстрасенсы могли путешествовать по всему городу через накладывающиеся друг на друга аномалии. В нескольких уже начали хозяйничать Аватары.

— Дело плохо? — спросила она, и он повернулся на ее голос.

Что-то в выражении его лица всё объяснило еще до того, как он заговорил.

— Понятно, — она вздохнула. — Я принесу что-нибудь поесть. Аракава купил тебе новую одежду, и, поскольку это спальня хозяев, тут есть душ, можешь воспользоваться. Кофе будешь?

— Молотый, — ответил он, снова растирая лицо, — без сливок и сахара. Моментом позже он осознал, что говорит с Мори, а не с прислугой, и добавил: — Пожалуйста.

Мори подняла бровь, но кивнула и вышла из комнаты. Он поднялся на ноги, снимая школьную униформу, в которой и потерял сознание. По собственным ощущениям он совершенно не выспался, с учетом всего, что на него свалилось.

Он добрёл до душа и попробовал вспомнить, как они добирались до этого дома. Ключей у него не было, и, вдобавок, крайне не хотелось быть замеченным рядом с укрытием, но удача, назовем ее так, была на его стороне. Закрытое Пространство накрывало дом, так что он смог перейти обратно в реальный мир уже в гостиной. Не считая того, что Аракава сразу же схватил его и пару секунд удерживал, приставив нож к горлу, пока не узнал, всё сложилось отлично.

Помывшись и чувствуя себя слегка бодрее, но недостаточно, чтобы забыть о смертельной усталости, он вернулся в «свою» спальню и натянул новую одежду, приготовленную Мори. Не слишком новую – этикетки были срезаны, и ее точно стирали, как минимум один раз. Закончив с переодеванием, он вышел в гостиную, где Мори как раз ставила дымящуюся кружку кофе на стол. Взгляд в окно обнаружил неуютное черно-белое небо, проливной дождь шумел на улице и стучал в окна.

— Доброе утро, — вяло поздоровался он, повалившись на стул и аккуратно пробуя кофе. Просто черный, как он и любил. Мори поставила перед ним тарелку и присела напротив. Он с энтузиазмом взялся за приготовленный ею огромный омлет, быстро проглатывая куски, даже не ощущая вкуса.

— Доброе утро, — сказала она с некоторым сомнением в голосе. — Тебе хватит? Не знаю, помогает ли это в Закрытом Пространстве, но…

— Всё хорошо, — с набитым ртом ответил он. — Я более-менее уговорил остальных экстрасенсов перейти на мою сторону. Как успехи по твоей части?

— Аракава связался с братьями Тамару, — кивнув, ответила Мори. — У нас есть неплохой, хоть и не идеальный агент в полиции.

Ицке хмыкнул, сделав еще глоток кофе.

— Они тоже не знают местоположения Асахины Микуру. И им неизвестно, кто убил… твоего друга.

— У них есть подозреваемые?

— Ни один из Тамару не ведет это расследование, они оба патрульные офицеры, а это работа детектива. Однако, есть некоторые интересные фигуры в этой истории с убийством. Нагато Юки, Судзумия Харухи, Асакура Рёко, Асахина Микуру и… ты сам.

Ицке кашлянул,

— Отправка дублера из страны должна помочь, — проворчал он. — Ничего страшного, я не пойду никуда, где не будет возможности моментально перейти в Закрытое Пространство. Нагато — TFEI… И они действительно считают, что это могла сделать Судзумия-сан? В любом случае, я почти ничего не знаю об Асакуре Рёко. Староста класса 1-5? С кем она?

— Мы не знаем с какой точки зрения они рассматривают ситуацию, но знаем многое, что они вряд ли могут даже представить, — ответила Мори, передернув плечами, — Таким образом, они могут считать, что это сделала Судзумия. Не то чтобы мы в состоянии указать им на ошибку. К несчастью, моя основная догадка в том, что Асакура Рёко также является TFEI. Но, что еще более важно, нам стало известно местоположение Судзумии.

Экстрасенс поднял бровь, продолжая есть.

— В настоящее время она находится вместе с Нагато Юки… Так что, за исключением того, что Судзумия могла намеренно навязать ей свое общество, Нагато или ее руководство приняли решение активно действовать.

Помолчав, чтобы проглотить еду и перевести дыхание, Ицке покачал головой:

— Таким образом, среди их подозреваемых нет вероятного убийцы… только если Асахина Микуру. Я всегда подозревал, что ее внешность и поведение были в некотором роде приманкой… но не могу представить, чтобы она решилась на такое. Она могла бы сломить волю Судзумии не таким жестоким, но столь же, м-м, непосредственным методом, если бы в этом была ее настоящая цель.

— Соблазнение вместо убийства?

Кивнув, Ицке продолжил есть, но уже медленнее. Он слегка покраснел от того, как Мори мимоходом употребила это слово. Что же это, он мог обсуждать убийство не моргнув глазом, но мысль о том, что Кёна могут соблазнить, причиняла некоторое неудобство? Возможно, потому, что он не мог представить, что Кён попадется на такое?

Внезапно он почувствовал стойкое нежелание думать в этом направлении, и аппетит тоже пропал.

— Что ж, в любом случае, даже если ты считаешь, что Асахина-сан не могла поступить так, другие в Организации могут иметь мнение, отличное от твоего. Так что, нам придется поставить на то, что Асахина-сан задержана _кем-то_, даже если не знаем, кем именно.

Ицке отодвинул тарелку, вытер губы салфеткой и переставил кружку с кофе поближе к себе,

— Не думаю, что попытка затащить ее в Закрытое Пространство поможет, если ее удерживает TFEI, — мрачно заметил он. — Нам придется надеяться, что это именно Организация и желательно где-то поблизости. Если же нет…

Аракава отвернулся от радиоприемника, снимая наушники:

— Асакура была задержана полицией, вместе с Танигучи. Судзумию и Нагато сейчас тоже допрашивают. Судя по последнему сообщению Тамару, с ними ещё одна девушка — Кимидори Эмири.

— Ещё одна девушка? — протянул Ицке. — При этом не подруга Судзумии-сан… если только она каким-то образом не избежала нашего внимания?

— Тамару сообщил, что слышал, как Кимидори заявила, что приходится двоюродной сестрой Нагато, — пояснил Аракава. — Таким образом, она, вероятно, тоже TFEI.

— Трое TFEI? — протянула Мори, хмурясь.— Мы точно не сможем оставаться на своем поле, если попробуем вступить с ними в борьбу. Что ж, Коидзуми-кун… что ты скажешь?

Он допил кофе, обдумывая ситуацию,

— Возможно, мы переоцениваем их силы, — предположил он, возвращая пустую кружку на стол, — Возможно, это слишком смело, но насколько мы уверены что Сообщество информационных сущностей действительно едино? Наша собственная Организация только что разделилась… Возможно и у них есть проблемы?

— Никто и ничто не идеальны, — согласилась Мори, глядя на Аракаву.

Аракава снова взял наушники и поднес их к уху,

— Означает ли это, что мы принимаем теории полиции за основную версию и считаем, что Асакура Рёко является основным подозреваемым? — спросил он.

— Вплоть до появления лучшего объяснения, — согласился Ицке, — Тогда… предположим что ее фракция, или что бы то ни было, решает убить Кёна, но фракция Нагато не согласна. Тогда Нагато наблюдает за Судзумией… но мы, кстати, не знаем, зачем. И все это не учитывает Асахину Микуру. Если ввести в сценарий несколько TFEI, готовых убивать…, — он сглотнул, чувствуя во рту горький привкус, — Мы даже не уверены, жива ли она. И если она жива, то наиболее разумным для нее будет немедленно сбежать из этого временного промежутка, а она совсем не глупа.

— Вопросов больше, чем ответов, — вздохнула Мори, качая головой, — Новый TFEI — это одна большая загадка.

— Слишком много пищи для размышлений, — сказал Ицке, глядя в пустую кружку. — Я собираюсь попробовать самостоятельно уничтожить несколько Закрытых Пространств, возможно, смогу получить информацию от других экстрасенсов.

— Будь аккуратен,— настойчиво попросила Мори, перед тем, как он перешел в бесцветный мир и получил свою силу.

X-X-X

Акасака Мамору смотрел вслед Нагато Юки и Судзумии Харухи, пока они с Оиши не скрылись за поворотом коридора, потом повернулся и кивнул Ямаде и второму офицеру, чьего имени не запомнил. С юридической точки зрения, притворяясь детективом, он не имел права выполнять какие-либо действия от имени полиции; у него были лишь ограниченные административные полномочия.

Танигучи оставил короткую запись в памятной книге и позволил увести себя без возражений. Акасака перелистнул страницу и передал книгу Асакуре. Она с любопытством взглянула на нее, коротко пожала плечами и вписала туда свою прощальную запись. Краем глаза он успел прочесть: «С тобой было весело, Кён-кун~! Спасибо, что не давал скучать Судзумии-сан!»

Он заставил себя проигнорировать волну холода, пробежавшую по спине, забрал книгу и положил ее на учительскую кафедру перед дрожащим телом Окабе.

— Приношу извинения за неудобства, — сказал он притихшему классу.

— Да, извините, если что не так! — прощебетала Асакура Рёко, поклонившись одноклассникам. — Мы уходим?

Он осторожно кивнул ей и вышел за дверь. Когда они оба были в коридоре, он дал дальнейшие указания, надеясь, что его услышит как можно меньше учеников:

— Идите прямо передо мной, по коридору и вниз на первый этаж, к главному входу.

— Окей, — весело согласилась она.

Значит, это про нее говорил Оиши? Без сомнений, с ней что-то определенно не так, и интуиция подсказывала ему, что, даже без помощи почерковедов из НПА, можно будет установить сходство почерков в книге и записке, найденной на теле Учащегося К. Он также помнил, что нечто подобное его коллега говорил о Нагато Юки. Наверняка, и сам Оиши заметил, что, несмотря на свой маленький рост и кажущуюся слабость… она удерживала Судзумию Харухи, практически не прикладывая усилий.

Задерживать Асакуру Рёко для допроса было небольшим нарушением гражданских прав, но в этом случае можно сослаться на то, что ее родителей просто не смогли оповестить.

Переодевая ботинки, Акасака постоянно держал старосту в поле зрения. Закончив, он подозвал к себе ближайшего офицера и мельком глянул на его значок с именем,

— Тамару-сан, подбросьте нас до участка.

Тамару резко отдал честь, вцепившись взглядом в Асакуру,

— Да, сэр. Машина ждет у ворот.

— Хмм, — задумчиво произнесла Асакура, — Интересно, к чему всё это?

Тамару молча шел впереди; изредка он нервно оглядывался через плечо на сопровождаемую ими школьницу. Неужели даже он заметил в ней что-то неладное? Акасака не был уверен, что именно, но отчетливо понимал, что это «что-то» ему совсем не нравится.

Он усадил Асакуру на заднее сидение и сам сел рядом с ней справа, решив на всякий случай держать ее подальше от водителя. Когда офицер заводил машину, на лобовое стекло вновь упали капли дождя. Тамару не проронил ни слова.

— Разве мне не должны объяснить, за что меня задержали? — спросила Рёко, — Мне казалось, в этой стране есть такой закон. К тому же я несовершеннолетняя, а несовершеннолетние имеют дополнительные права, разве нет?

— Это так, — ответил Акасака, — но вместе с тем, мы имеем право доставить вас в участок и задать несколько вопросов. Нам необязательно предъявлять обвинения, чтобы допросить вас в качестве человека, представляющего интерес для следствия.

— В самом деле? Но ведь я такая обычная и неприметная. Что же во мне такого, что могло заинтересовать следствие?

Акасака с трудом заставлял себя не отворачиваться от нее,

— Мы об этом поговорим на месте. Если вам всё равно, я бы предпочел воздержаться от разговоров.

— Конечно, как скажете! — радостно отозвалась девушка.

X-X-X

Оиши не нравилось, как начался этот день. На полпути к дому, где, как он уже знал, жили Нагато Юки и Асакура Рёко, пошел дождь, окатывая машину плотными серыми волнами. На пассажирском сиденье слева от него скромно сидела Эмири; мягкие черты лица идеально сочетались с доброй и печальной улыбкой.

Слишком идеально, на взгляд Оиши.

За его спиной дрожала Харухи, продолжая держаться за подругу, будто от этой маленькой девушки зависела ее жизнь. Кажется, она даже не понимает, куда ее везут. Нагато Юки смотрела в окно с абсолютно бесстрастным и неподвижным лицом, лишь глаза изредка моргали. Может быть, если присмотреться, в них можно было бы заметить какие-то чувства, но у Оиши не было времени разглядывать ее в зеркале заднего вида — дождь лил сплошной стеной.

Он оставил машину на парковке на территории жилого комплекса. Наверное, это доставит какие-то неудобства жильцу, чье место он занял, ну да ладно. У Эмири было с собой два зонтика: один она отдала Юки, второй оставила себе.

Детектив счел ниже себя просить поделиться зонтиком, поэтому стойко прошагал под ливнем к двери и ждал, пока Эмири ее откроет.

— Я бы хотел задать Судзумии-сан и Нагато-сан несколько вопросов, — сказал он ей, — или, если Судзумия-сан себя плохо чувствует, только Нагато-сан.

Эмири поглядела на девушек: Харухи всё еще прижималась к Юки, которая держала над ней зонтик. Оиши сам не понял, почему он решил спросить об этом именно Эмири, но она была не против ответить за них. Спокойная девушка аккуратно убрала с лица единственный намокший локон и тихо сказала,

— Я думаю, Судзумии-сан всё же надо отдохнуть.

— Я отвечу на вопросы, — монотонно сообщила Нагато. Эмири забрала у нее зонтик, сложила и поставила его вместе со своим в общественную корзину у входа.

Оиши недовольно смерил глазами узкую кабинку лифта и решил,

— Езжайте без меня, я скоро поднимусь. Надо связаться с участком.

Эмири и Нагато синхронно кивнули и зашли в лифт. Пожилой консьерж в кабинке с низким окном внимательно следил за Оиши, боясь шелохнуться.

— Командир, — окликнул его детектив, — будь добр, открой мне дверь и придержи ее, пока я не вернусь. А, еще я зонтик прихвачу.

Старик недовольно зашевелил бровями, в ответ Оиши лишь провел полицейским жетоном перед его глазами.

Оказавшись на улице и немного отойдя от дома, чтобы собраться с мыслями, Оиши закурил сигарету и позвонил на мобильник своего коллеги из НПА,

— Акасака слушает, — услышал он после первого же гудка.

— Акасака-кун, это Оиши… Извини, что так внезапно, но мне нужно пробить кое-кого по базе.

— Да? Конечно. Имя?

— Кимидори Эмири, не знаю, как пишется в кандзи – предположительно, двоюродная сестра Нагато Юки.

Около минуты Оиши слушал, как Акасака разговаривает с кем-то, прикрыв трубку рукой,

— Хорошо, я посмотрю, что мы сможем узнать. Но кстати, могу я спросить, почему она вас заинтересовала?

— Ну… можешь считать меня старым параноиком, но мне кажется, в ней тоже что-то не так. Как там Асакура себя ведет?

Слова Акасаки противоречили его гневному ворчанию,

— Как примерный гражданин. Пока что оставили ее одну в комнате для допросов, чтобы понервничала. Но, думаю, вы, как и я, прекрасно понимаете, что на нее это не подействует.

Оиши кивнул, пыхнув сигаретой, и с сожалением осознал, что этого его жеста агент НПА видеть не мог.

— Эх. Ладно. Если не терпится, допроси ее без меня, только возьми с собой Аиду, чтобы соблюсти формальности. Я тем временем посмотрю, что удастся вытянуть из Нагато Юки. Заявление о той драке в школе уже поступило?

— Наш человек на месте оформляет протокол со слов Окабе. Между прочим, у нас пока нет ничего, за что можно было бы задерживать Танигучи. Можно, конечно, попробовать пришить ему вызывающее поведение или нарушение общественного порядка. Если поискать свидетелей, думаю, реально насобирать на попытку нанесения побоев, хотя Судзумия-сан в этом преуспела _куда_ больше. В любом случае, всё, кроме нанесения побоев, находится в ведении дисциплинарного комитета Северной Старшей. Кроме того, прежде чем что-либо ему предъявлять, мы должны известить его родителей. Пока что мы также маринуем его в допросной.

— Эм… замечательно. Не будем ему ничего предъявлять, я просто хотел немного успокоить класс 1-5, чтобы не случилось еще чего-нибудь. Позвоните его родителям… нарушения общественного порядка хватит. Попроси кого-нибудь из моих людей прочитать ему лекцию о хорошем воспитании и этикете, запишите, что он скажет, сделайте предупреждение и отпустите с родителями. Не важно, что он скажет, если конечно, не признается в убийстве… но я уже почти уверен, что он тут ни при чем.

Акасака медленно вдохнул, затем нарочито громко выдохнул.

Оиши сощурил глаза,

— Что-то еще? – спросил он.

— Да. Почерк Асакуры, — прозвучал ответ.

Оиши выплюнул то, что осталось от сигареты, в лужу.

— Понятно. Ладно — если уверен, допроси ее. Я скоро вернусь… посмотрим, что скажет Нагато, может, придется взять Судзумию-сан под охрану. Если же Нагато-сан окажется тем, кто всё это спланировал…

— Вы тоже это заметили, да?

— Да. Сомнений нет, силы ей не занимать. Не знаю, подходит ли ее рост под физический профиль нападавшего, но сейчас стоит тщательно проверить ее на предмет мотива.

— Вас понял... поговорим, когда вернетесь. Удачи.

— Тебе тоже, — ответил Оиши. Неприятный холодок подсказывал ему, что она им понадобится. Он нажал на сброс и отправился обратно к подъезду. То, что дождь потихоньку начал ослабевать, немного его воодушевило.

X-X-X

Сделав несколько кругов вокруг Аватара в идеальном тандеме с коллегой и разрушив его до состояния вялотекущей массы, тускло светившейся голубым, Ицке пролетел до ближайшей крыши, и там сбросил силовую оболочку. Сфера, сиявшая сбоку от него, тоже растворилась, и он слегка удивился, снова увидев высокого русского.

— Юноша, я должен Вам признаться, что Вы весьма удачливы, — со своим сильным акцентом сказал мужчина, изобразив нечто среднее между дружеской улыбкой и глумливой усмешкой, — Начальник мой до неприличия тщедушен, и лекция о различных переломах возымела на него сильнейшее действие.

Ицке сморгнул, его глаза непроизвольно расширились,

— Ты выбил из него информацию силой?— спросил он, пораженный самой идеей.

Русский цокнул языком, качая головой,

— Их непростительной ошибкой было полагать, что Вашего покорного слугу можно держать в узде лишь с помощью инъекций. По воле Бога я не бессилен даже вне Закрытого Пространства. Но, юноша, поймите меня правильно — теперь мне нет дороги домой. Хотя, смею предположить, это может доставить вам радость.

— Нет, — сказал Ицке, качая головой, — вовсе нет.

— Хотя, Вы, вероятно, находите некоторое удовольствие в этой героической игре. Что до меня — я просто прикладываю все усилия к спасению сего мира. И в данной ситуации мне видится некоторая возможность ее благополучного разрешения.

— Ты собираешься оставаться в закрытом пространстве?

— Отнюдь! Я постараюсь найти приют у наших коллег. Но довольно обо мне! Я должен сообщить Вам, что Организация признала факт взятия под стражу путешественника во времени. Сожалею, но детали для меня покрыты мраком, хотя сам факт не вызывает сомнений.

Ицке снова глубоко вздохнул, кивая своим мыслям. Они стояли в очищенном Закрытом Пространстве; в соседнем буйствовал Аватар.

— Я не просто пытаюсь изображать героя. Даже хотя твоя информация помогает мне, мы все заодно. Можем хотя бы попробовать очистить это пространство, до того, как я вернусь.

— Что ж, юноша, Ваша правда, силы наши многократно умножаются, когда союзники рядом, — согласился русский, перед тем как снова обернуться красным силовым полем и стартовать в сторону Аватара.

Ицке покачал головой, его губы были плотно сжаты. Что бы ни случилось они с этим до невозможного учтивым здоровяком будут союзниками в этом пространстве… но можно ли было ему верить на слово? И даже если так, всё, что он сделал, это подтвердил предположение Мори, которое он мог запросто передать молодому экстрасенсу…

«Нет», — сказал он себе, качая головой. Было слишком рано начинать сомневаться в себе и своем новом соратнике.

X-X-X

Акасака вовсе не горел желанием допрашивать старосту класса 1-5. Хотя во всех отношениях она и казалась абсолютно нормальной — даже очень нормальной, за исключением практически идеального внешнего вида — ее «ненормальность», которую он не мог точно описать, сильно давила ему на нервы.

Но, он должен помогать Оиши с расследованием. Проверка Кимидори Эмири по базам данных уже проводилась, и других неотложных дел не было. У Оиши и без того будет немало забот, раз уж он решил взять под охрану, а может, и под стражу, Судзумию Харухи, так что хотелось избавить его хотя бы от необходимости лично допрашивать Асакуру.

Он подал знак Аиде, непритязательному секретарю детектива,

— Оиши хочет, чтобы ты допросил Асакуру, — распорядился он. Один из следователей в школе отсканировал страницу с образцом ее почерка; теперь в папке с делом эти два образца лежали рядом — ксерокопия записки и ее прощальные слова для Кёна. — Я в качестве наблюдателя.

— Понял, — кивнул Аида.

Двое мужчин вошли в допросную, где сидела девушка с сияющей бодрой улыбкой,

— Добрый день! — прощебетала она.

— Добрый день, Асакура-сан, — ответил Аида, включая цифровой диктофон. Он положил уже довольно толстую папку с копией дела на стол и сел напротив нее. Акасака сел справа от него и так же выложил на стол тонкий файл с набитым на скорую руку заключением НПА. — Меня зовут Мидзуно Аида. Это наблюдатель из НПА, Акасака Мамору. У нас есть к Вам несколько вопросов.

— Хмм… Вопросы? Разве в законе не говорится, что вы должны вызвать моих родителей?

— Говорится, — согласился Аида, — но также есть закон, предписывающий нам искать правду и добиваться справедливости, и конкретно в случаях, если связаться с родителями или попечителями несовершеннолетних не представляется возможным.

— Разве не должно пройти сорок восемь часов, прежде чем их сочтут недоступными? — ее улыбка ничуть не ослабла.

— Сорок восемь часов уже прошли, — пояснил Акасака, — Мы пытались связаться с ними на первый день расследования. Могу я спросить, где ученица старших классов научилась так хорошо ориентироваться в законе?

Улыбка, будто приклеенная к ее лицу, немного угасла,

— В отсутствие законного представителя или родителя, я имею право на присутствие адвоката при допросе, — заметила она.

Акасака выложил свой мобильный на стол и толкнул его к Асакуре,

— Ради бога, — сказал он, — если у Вас есть адвокат, звоните ему. Мы сотрем эту запись и продолжим, когда он придет.

Аида вздохнул, перемотал запись на диктофоне назад и стер ее. Асакура потянулась за телефоном с прежней яркой улыбкой на лице, затем немного склонила голову набок, будто задумалась.

— Хочется заметить, — начал объяснять Аида, — что мы лишь хотели поговорить с Вами, чтобы уточнить несколько деталей того, что произошло пару дней назад.

— Мы Вас ни в чем не обвиняем, — добавил Акасака.

— Однако, — продолжил Аида, с мастерским артистизмом наклонив голову так, что свет, отраженный от его очков ударил прямо в глаза Асакуре, — нам теперь кажется очень любопытным то, что Вы так настаиваете на присутствии адвоката, принимая во внимание обстоятельства.

Девушка уставилась на него, улыбавшиеся губы сжались в плоскую прямую линию. Она моргнула, обдумывая что-то, затем ее взгляд переместился на закрытый конверт, который Акасака еще даже не открывал. Она подняла руки, сложив их кончиками пальцев, словно застенчивая школьница, собравшаяся признаться в любви, и медленно и четко произнесла,

— Прошу меня извинить, но мне это надоело.

Она медленно встала со стула, снова надев свою улыбку. Оба офицера тоже настороженно поднялись.

— Мы вас еще не отпускали, — начал было Аида, но она быстрыми шагами обошла стол и приблизилась к нему вплотную. Ее рука ударила в грудь следователя, прежде чем Акасака успел вспомнить о своем электрошокере. Она резко отдернула руку, алая полоска брызг следовала за ладонью, затем ударила еще, снова и снова, ритмичными движениями взад и вперед, из стороны в сторону, с каждым рывком разбрызгивая новый фонтан ярко-красной артериальной крови.

Он сам не мог объяснить себе, каким образом она выбила дверь допросной раньше, чем Аида повалился на пол, булькая и хрипя в агонии, и нож — откуда? Ведь ее же обыскали! — со звоном упал рядом с его телом.

— Сюда! — заорал Акасака, вырывая шокер из кобуры и разворачиваясь следом за ней. Но поздно — люди за выбитой дверью переглядывались с ужасом и недоумением… девушки уже и след простыл. — Офицер ранен! Офицер ранен!

Рыча, он запихнул электрошокер обратно и пытался оказать первую помощь, пока не прибежал медик. Его сердце и мысли метались в беспорядке, в первый же свободный момент он схватил свой мобильный со стола и набрал последний принятый номер, Оиши.

X-X-X

Лифт остановился на этаже Нагато Юки. Оиши вскинул бровь, увидев, что девочка уже стоит перед дверью своей квартиры и ждет его. Она видела его на улице, с седьмого этажа? Смотрела, как он разговаривает под дождем? Вряд ли она могла хоть что-то услышать сквозь такое ненастье…, да и вообще на таком расстоянии, даже если бы дождя не было.

Но всё равно, не по себе.

— Нагато-сан, — поприветствовал он ее.

Она молча развернулась и открыла дверь. Скривившись, он вошел следом. В просторной комнате в глаза бросался единственный предмет мебели. За столом сидела Эмири, перед ней стояли три чайные чашки.

— Садитесь, — сказала Нагато, присаживаясь на колени за стол рядом со своей «двоюродной сестрой».

— Спасибо, я постою, — ответил Оиши, снова осматриваясь, — Судзумия-сан отдыхает?

Эмири слегка кивнула, будто извиняясь за нее,

— Сегодня ей пришлось нелегко, — сказала она с исключительно правильным балансом печали и сочувствия в голосе. Этого Оиши было достаточно; он готов был поспорить, что Судзумию держат под транквилизаторами в соседней комнате. Решено — он задаст еще парочку вопросов и вытащит ее отсюда. Что бы ни замышляли эти странные девочки, с докторами и психологами в полицейском участке ей будет лучше, чем здесь.

— Вы позволите мне взглянуть на нее? — спросил Оиши.

Эмири перевела взгляд на Нагато, та моргнула и поднялась на ноги.

— Идемте, — сказала она.

Оиши опасался поворачиваться спиной к девочке за столом, но ему всё равно пришлось последовать. Нагато Юки бесшумно прошла в коридор и открыла сдвижную дверь. На единственном разложенном в комнате футоне спала Судзумия, всё еще в школьной форме. Ее лицо вздрагивало время от времени, будто ей что-то снилось, на щеках блестели еще не высохшие слезы.

Оиши непроизвольно вздохнул, затем кивнул Нагато. Та закрыла дверь, прошла обратно в комнату такими же беззвучными шагами и села на свое место одним плавным движением.

Он последовал за ней, сосредоточенно хмурясь и пытаясь понять, что происходит.

— Если вы хотите поговорить с Юки-тян наедине, я могу выйти, — предложила Эмири. — Я пожалуй, посмотрю, как там Судзумия-сан.

Детектив осторожно кивнул,

— Да, было бы неплохо, — сказал он, — Если Вас не затруднит.

Девушка мягко покачала головой, поднялась с колен и ушла в спальню, бесшумно, как и Нагато. Что касается Нагато, то она просто смотрела перед собой, изредка моргая.

— Нагато-сан, — начал Оиши, как только услышал, что Эмири закрыла за собой дверь, — Можете рассказать мне, что сегодня произошло, как очевидец?

Нагато моргнула и повернулась к нему.

— Уточните, — ответила она.

Он недовольно сжал губы,

— А именно, — уточнил он, доставая свой блокнот с планшетом, — что произошло с Судзумией-сан в классе 1-5. И, пожалуйста, как можно больше деталей.

Девушка с непрошибаемой выдержкой коротко кивнула и снова отвернулась,

— В девять часов семь минут тридцать четыре секунды утра Судзумия Харухи вошла в помещение класса 1-5. Она подошла к своему месту, увидела вазу с растениями на парте, — и тут самоконтроль Нагато на мгновение дал сбой, и её лицо совсем чуть-чуть, почти незаметно дрогнуло, но тут же снова приняло свое обычное выражение, — стоящей перед ее партой. Культурное значение этого предмета подтвердило факт, который она не желала принимать в течение последних двух дней.

Оиши ошарашено смотрел на нее.

Нагато дважды моргнула и продолжила,

— Проявив внешние признаки эмоционального шока, Судзумия Харухи приняла жест соболезнования от своего одноклассника Танигучи. После этого она развернулась и подошла, — еще одна пауза, хотя на этот раз лицо Нагато осталось неподвижно, — ко мне. В этот момент, ее одноклассница, Асакура Рёко, староста класса 1-5, попыталась спровоцировать некую реакцию Судзумии Харухи, сославшись на слова последней от девятнадцатого числа пятого месяца две тысячи шестого года текущей эры.

— Услышав эти слова, Судзумия Харухи отреагировала вспышкой гнева и физической агрессией, нанеся удар старосте класса Асакуре Рёко. На этом месте я вмешалась с целью остановить конфликт и обеспечить безопасность Судзумии Харухи. После этого прибыли Вы.

Взгляд детектива вернулся к блокноту, где он успел записать только сегодняшнюю дату,

— Вот как было… дело, — пробормотал он.

— Да, — она все ещё смотрела на него немигающим взглядом.

— Хорошо… я понял. Спасибо большое. Эм, к сожалению, на это время, мне придется задержать Судзумию Харухи. Не важно, какие у нее были мотивы, ее поведение неприемлемо.

Нагато медленно отвела глаза и моргнула,

— Ждите здесь, — тихо сказала она.

— Да мне не сложно, — он не успел закончить фразу, Нагато прервала его резким отрицательным движением головы.

— Неприлично наблюдать за переодеванием девушки, — заметила она, — Ждите здесь.

Оиши сурово сжал губы, размышляя, могут ли они сбежать по пожарной лестнице… но кивнул. Он понимал, что его предлог забрать Судзумию в участок был достаточно притянут. Может, стоит проигнорировать резкое замечание Нагато и всё-таки проверить, что они там делают? Но его отвлек звонок телефона.

— Оиши слушает, — ответил он, не глядя на дисплей.

— Оиши-сан! — Акасака орал на другом конце, — Асакура Рёко только что сбежала!

— Что? — сорвавшимся голосом переспросил тот, быстро оглядываясь в сторону прихожей, — Как? Где она?

— Я не… Она как-то смогла незаметно пронести оружие — она напала на Мидзуно — он…, - агент НПА глотнул воздуха. — Оиши-сан, я не знаю, как вообще такое объяснить; я никогда не видел, чтобы человек так двигался. Мидзуно в тяжелом состоянии, и ее нигде нет в здании. Я собираю людей, чтобы найти ее, но, если это она убила Учащегося К, чтобы добраться до Судзумии, скорее всего, она идет именно за ней.

Мысль о потере своего лучшего помощника пробежала холодной волной по спине Оиши,

— Тво… Ладно. Я беру Судзумию-сан под охрану, — рявкнул он, — пошли подкрепление к дому Нагато.

— Понял, — ответил Акасака, — Оиши-сан,… стреляйте на поражение, не сомневаясь. Асакура — безжалостная убийца.

— Точно, — сипло сказал Оиши, — Встретимся в участке.

Дверь в дальнем конце коридора открылась, и из спальни вышли Нагато Юки, всё еще в своей униформе, и Судзумия Харухи, в шортах и свободной футболке.

— Нагато-сан, — сказал он, подойдя и схватив висящую как плеть руку Харухи, — я забираю Судзумию-сан в участок для защиты от Асакуры Рёко. Вы тоже можете поехать со мной.

— Нет, — мягко сказала она.

Оиши пристально поглядел на нее, но вспомнил, что спорить времени нет.

— Отлично, — резко сказал он и потащил Харухи к выходу. Она послушно следовала за ним, но он скрипел зубами, осознавая, что совсем не понимает происходящего.

Нагато смотрела, как он вышел из квартиры в открытый коридор и двинулся в направлении лифтов, пока их не разделила закрывшаяся дверь. Проклиная всё на свете, он оглянулся, чтобы осмотреть Харухи. Глаза темные, пустые, лицевые мышцы расслаблены, и ее походка напоминала лунатичную поступь наркомана.

— Да чтоб тебя, — прошипел Оиши сквозь зубы, перехватывая запястье Харухи в другую руку, а правую положив на кобуру с пистолетом, и продолжил идти к лифту.

Тут он остановился как вкопанный, глаза сузились, застыв на включившемся табло с номером этажа над лифтом. Пятый, шестой… остановился на седьмом. Квартира Асакуры была на пятом этаже, но она же не могла так быстро…

Староста класса 1-5 в школьной форме, стоявшая за открывшимися дверями лифта, наклонила голову набок и подняла брови,

— Какой приятный сюрприз! Может быть, теперь будет интереснее? — спросила она. — Я прямо-таки разочарована тем, что ты так слабо отреагировала, Судзумия-сан! Я же ведь всё это только для тебя затеяла!

Оиши выхватил пистолет и выстрелил, сжав зубы в беззвучном рыке. Это будет стоить ему значка, но плевать; если эта школьница убила Аиду, то разницы нет. Невероятно. Рука девушки взлетела вверх быстрее, чем мог проследить глаз, и сноп искр ударил из клинка ножа, которого, он мог поклясться, не было в ее руках мгновение назад.

— Нет, — хрипло прошептала Харухи, пятясь от него, пытаясь сохранить дистанцию с надвигающимся силуэтом Асакуры. — Нет!

— Да чтоб тебя! — опять прорычал он, снова и снова нажимая на спусковой крючок, до тех пор, пока боек звонко не защелкал над пустой обоймой; каждая пуля превращалась в яркий искрящийся фонтан. Казалось, улыбка Асакуры Рёко становилась шире с каждой отбитой пулей, пока в отчаянии Оиши не отбросил пистолет в сторону и не рванулся следом за Харухи к пожарному выходу в другом конце коридора.

Как будто невидимый цемент внезапно застыл вокруг всего его тела — так резко он замер на месте. Каким-то образом ему удавалось дышать, но с трудом, как через соломинку. Челюсть же не двигалась совсем. Асакура мило хихикнула, проходя мимо него. Перед ним на полу лежала Харухи, не двигаясь — вероятно, заморожена, так же, как и он. Она лежала на спине, в широко распахнутых глазах застыл ужас, и свет ламп сверкал в потоках слез, бежавших по щекам.

— Я очень сильно разочарована, — повторила Асакура, снова хихикнув. — Может, это потому, что ты не имела возможности наблюдать сама? Или тебе просто нужно быть уверенной, что это именно я убила его? Ты знаешь, он плакал! Я-то думала, он будет вести себя как всегда, по-мужски, но, видимо, я совсем плохо понимаю эмоции органики!

Асакура остановилась, немного закинула голову назад и дотронулась кончиком пальца до своей нижней губы,

— Я знаю, что у некоторых культур есть традиция давать умирающему последнее слово — ну, предоставила ему такую возможность. Я думала, он скажет мне что-то новое. Но это была обычная скучная чушь, какую можно увидеть и по телевизору! Сперва, он просил его пощадить, потом предлагал договориться… совсем неинтересно, — сжимающая боевой нож рука резко метнулась в сторону живота Оиши. Он услышал жуткий звук разрезаемой плоти и резкий удар небольшого перекрестия ножа об одежду, остановивший движение лезвия.

Он попытался скорчиться от боли, но не смог; даже ускорить дыхание не удалось, не говоря уже о крике.

— И тогда я сделала вот так! — она встала на шаг ближе к Оиши и выдернула нож, — И предложила ему попробовать еще раз! И знаешь, что он мне сказал?

Асакура слегка нагнулась вперед и дотронулась кончиком указательного пальца до острия ножа, словно играясь, ее щеки слегка порозовели,

— Еще одно разочарование. Он сказал: 'Если правда хочешь удивить Харухи, скажи ей, что я не считаю ее такой уж странной'. И, конечно, при этом он всё плакал и плакал… Это что-то должно было значить? Или он бредил от испуга? Он говорил искренне, или это были лишь слова? Боюсь, мне не понять!

Она наклонила голову набок, вглядываясь в глаза Харухи, полные слез.

— Хмм… всё-таки ничего интересного. Я думала, ты хоть что-то сделаешь после этого спектакля! Но, может быть, мое руководство ошибается? Может быть, ты не такая особенная, как мы считали… Или тебе еще просто недостаточно страшно? Ну, в таком случае, раз уж ты не можешь остановить всё это, я хотя бы поменяю состояние наблюдаемого объекта!

Асакура выпрямилась, держа нож в расслабленной руке,

— Судзумия-сан, — жизнерадостно сказала она, — умри, пожалуйста!

И с этими словами она рванулась вперед, вталкивая лезвие ножа в грудь Харухи. Улыбка на лице Асакуры была широка как никогда, глаза сузились в две тонкие полоски в момент, когда она проворачивала вонзенное по рукоять лезвие одним мерзким коротким рывком.


	5. Chapter 5 День третий

Рёко открыла глаза, и улыбка тут же пропала с ее лица.

— Вот как? — спросила она, — Когда…?

Руки Харухи резко оторвались от пола, будто разорвав цепи, сковывавшие их, и ее пальцы плотно сомкнулись на запястьях Рёко.

— Извини, конечно, — сказала Харухи добрейшим, искренне извиняющимся голосом, — Просто я больше привыкла к роли пассивного наблюдателя.

Рёко дважды моргнула, глядя на нее, затем попыталась вырвать руки из цепкой хватки Харухи. Если бы Оиши мог двигаться, его челюсть отвалилась бы до пола от удивления, несмотря на рану в животе. Эта девочка будто не замечает ножа в своей груди, как такое возможно?

Причудливая мозаика разнообразных геометрических форм растеклась по полу из-под спины Харухи, очерчивая странные рисунки, сменяющиеся так быстро, что Оиши не успевал их опознать. Формы быстро охватили значительную часть коридора, поднимаясь в воздух и образуя треугольную призму. Чья-то рука неожиданно потянула его назад, вырывая его тело из стазиса, и он рухнул на задницу.

Он закряхтел от боли, но Нагато лишь повернулась к нему, и с ее губ сорвался поток быстрых слов, сжатых до состояния неразборчивости, после чего боль исчезла.

— Не двигайтесь, — велела она спокойным голосом без ударений.

Оиши был слишком поражен, чтобы поступить иначе. Он мог только наблюдать, как маленькая девушка прошла вперед и, словно ножи, вонзила раскрытые ладони в спину Асакуры Рёко. Несмотря на то, что фонтаны крови брызнули на стены мозаичной призмы вокруг них, Асакура, кажется, даже не почувствовала боли, она снова улыбалась, хоть и не так, как обычно.

— Я не предполагала, что вы обе решите вмешаться, — сказала она с ноткой смирения в голосе, — Я была готова к бою с одной из вас, но не с альянсом. Ну и пусть, у меня ведь неплохо получилось, да?

— Нет, — ответила Харухи, медленно покачав головой; контуры ее тела задрожали и начали расплываться. Нож в ее груди вспыхнул и распался в хлопья белого света, как снег в огне, рана исчезла. Там, где секунду назад была Харухи, теперь лежала Кимидори Эмири, в той же позе, всё еще сжимая запястья Рёко. — Ты совсем не понимаешь сути негативных эмоций.

— Я думала, что отдаваться таким эмоциям вредно, — сказала Асакура, улыбка будто звучала в самом ее голосе, — Но всё неплохо и так — я подействовала как катализатор! И всё же добилась каких-то изменений, пусть и небольших.

— Мы должны знать, зачем ты решила уничтожить живое существо, представлявшее основной интерес для объекта наблюдения, — четко сказала Эмири, поймав ее взгляд своими бледно-зелеными глазами.

— Концепция смерти для органики мне до сих пор непонятна, — Рёко помотала головой, будто извиняясь, — Я всего лишь хотела увидеть какое-то изменение; ведь наблюдать за статичным объектом так скучно.

Нагато Юки быстро пробормотала еще какую-то фразу и вытащила руки из тела Рёко, раны затянулись прямо на глазах изумленного Оиши.

— Все твои каналы доступа закрыты, — тихо сообщила она, — При текущем состоянии консенсуса, ты ограничена только своим органическим телом.

Кимидори Эмири тоже что-то проговорила, но гораздо мягче, и добавила,

— Твои системы контрмер и резервные протоколы отключены, операции с информационной средой блокированы.

Асакура встала на ноги и принялась ощупывать себя руками, немного нахмурившись. Она похлопала себя по животу, затем с любопытством исследовала свою спину. Эмири тоже поднялась с пола.

— Я что-то не понимаю, — заговорила Рёко, разглядывая кончики своих пальцев, потом перевернула руку, осмотрела свои ногти, с чем-то вроде испуга на лице, — Это то, что называется иронией? Я всё равно не понимаю, какое это имеет отношение к нашему случаю.

— Я покажу, — почти прошептала Нагато Юки, достав откуда-то нож, точно такой же, как был у Асакуры.

— Нагато-сан! – выкрикнул Оиши, пытаясь встать на ноги и остановить ее, но не успел — школьница воткнула нож в живот Асакуры — в то самое место, куда та ударила его самого… и Кёна.

Вскрик шока и удивления вылетел изо рта Асакуры, ее округлившиеся глаза в недоумении смотрели на нож,

— Невероятно! — задыхаясь, прохрипела она, — Я и не думала…. Ааа-аа! Что это? Страх? Потрясающе! И что, все органические существа… чувствуют это? — каким-то образом Асакура всё еще заставляла себя улыбаться, даже медленно опускаясь на колени, — Как больно!

— Это ранение даже не смертельно, — уведомила ее Эмири, — с простейшей медицинской помощью твою жизнь еще можно спасти.

Асакура подняла лицо к потолку,

— Это же так больно! Как они способны переносить это? — спросила она, в уголках глаз набухали слезы.

Оиши видел, как Нагато начала мелко дрожать. Тремор начался с колен и поднимался выше, охватывая всё тело и руки. Внезапно вечно-спокойный монотонный голос зазвучал жестко и резко,

— Заставив его чувствовать это, ты получила удовольствие? — спросила она.

Слезы покатились по щекам старосты класса,

— Я ведь не знала, — прошептала Рёко, — А-ах! Я просто хотела, чтобы случилось что-то интересное.

Оиши снова стоял на ногах, но не мог подойти к ним. Не потому, что его держала какая-то сила — просто он не мог поверить в то, что видит, и понимал, что его вмешательства они сейчас не потерпят.

— Я надеюсь, то, что ты сейчас испытываешь, достаточно интересно для тебя, — смягчила голос Нагато, вырывая нож из тела и быстро вонзая его обратно в живот Рёко еще два раза.

— Нагато, — медленно произнесла Эмири, будто не замечая Рёко, упавшую на пол, сжавшуюся от боли, всхлипывавшую и смеющуюся одновременно.

Юки медленно подняла руки к лицу. Оиши видел, как кристально прозрачные блестящие слезы омывают ее бесстрастное лицо и капают на ладони. Кровь на руках смешивалась со слезами, создавая замысловатый узор.

— Я не знаю, что происходит, — глухо сказала она, — Это неполадка?

— Ты решила отдаться эмоциям, потому как твоя фракция считает это приемлемым, — ответила Эмири, и впервые Оиши не расслышал того оттенка «точного расчета» в ее сочувствующем голосе. — Тебе следует считать так же. Проблема лишь в том, что если мы решили чувствовать, мы больше не можем выбирать, _когда _и _что_ нам чувствовать. Мы просто чувствуем. Это искренние эмоции, а не обычная эмуляция. Если мы не станем принимать плохие чувства вместе с хорошими, то не сможем оценить и постичь их. Так считает моя фракция — и так же считает твоя.

— Ну и кому из нас… сейчас больнее?, — раздался булькающий голос Рёко, всё еще хихикающей сквозь слезы, — Ах! Вот это ирония! Такая мучительная, прекрасная-…

Асакура резко замолкла, когда склонившаяся над ней Кимидори коснулась пальцем ее головы. Потом Эмири подошла и обняла Нагато, маленькая девушка слегка наклонилась навстречу ей,

— Один раз он отвёл меня в библиотеку, — сказала она, ее мягкий голос почти незаметно вибрировал страхом и неуверенностью, — Я хочу… снова сходить туда.

— Что, — наконец-то смог выдавить из себя Оиши, — Я не… Что происходит?

Эмири печально покачала головой, поднимая взгляд на детектива,

— У нас очень мало времени, — извиняясь, сказала она, — И очень многого мы не можем объяснить.

Странная мозаичная призма, окружавшая их, внезапно сжалась, исчезая в теле Рёко. Нагато освободилась из объятия Эмири, и — каким-то образом — проткнула рукой бездыханное тело девушки. На этот раз не было ни брызг крови, ни даже раны, она вытащила руку, сжимая в ней нить _чего-то_, лучившуюся и сверкавшую так ярко, что глазам было больно смотреть.

— Но я всё-таки настаиваю на объяснении, — прорычал Оиши, — Эта… тварь… хрен ее знает, что она такое, напала на моего помощника! Черт, если я что и могу понять, то это именно _она_ убила парня! И попыталась убить Аиду!

Тело Рёко внезапно поднялось на ноги, на ней уже не было ран, лишь глаза были закрыты, словно она спала. Оиши успел только отшатнуться, когда она пронеслась мимо него по коридору к лифту, двигаясь невообразимо быстро для человека. У лифта она остановилась, развернулась — глаза всё еще закрыты — и побежала обратно к детективу, но уже с более медленной, человеческой скоростью. Она прыгнула сквозь одно из окон коридора, разбив стекло и исчезнув в серой дымке дождя.

Оиши, открыв рот, смотрел ей вслед, пока не услышал отвратительный мокрый шлепок удара.

— Какого…

— Очевидно, в результате завязавшейся потасовки, — сказала Нагато Юки, по-видимому, снова обретя контроль своими эмоциями, — она выпала из окна и неудачно приземлилась.

— В самом деле, — согласилась Эмири, — Какая жалость. К счастью, Вам удалось защитить Судзумию Харухи.

Глаза Оиши перебегали с одной девушки на другую,

— Всё не так просто, — предупредил он, покачав головой.

— Будьте разумны, — миролюбиво сказала Эмири. — Мы с Вами не противники. Наши цели не противоречат друг другу.

— Цели, — повторил он, подбирая свой пистолет. Он проверил обойму и не особо удивился, увидев, что она снова заполнена патронами. Вряд ли пули помогут против этих двоих. Защелкнув предохранитель в безопасный режим, он вложил пистолет в кобуру, — Отлично, так какие же у вас тут цели?

— Асакура Рёко была неисправным элементом, — ответила Нагато, — Нанесенный ею ущерб необходимо восстановить.

— Х… хотите сказать… что можете воскресить убитых ею людей?

— Это невозможно, — снова ответила Нагато.

— Для нас, — уточнила Эмири. — Нам нужна Асахина Микуру. Кроме этого, нам необходимо оберегать Судзумию Харухи. Крайне важно обеспечить ей физический и эмоциональный комфорт.

— А если иначе, то что? — спросил Оиши, поворачиваясь к ним спиной, и облокотился на раму окна, только что выбитого Рёко. Если бы они хотели его смерти, он был бы уже мертв — ему неприятно было осознавать это, одной рукой он незаметно ощупывал то место, куда его ударил нож. Даже разрез на рубашке куда-то исчез. Тело Асакуры было распластано внизу, окруженное осколками битого стекла. Сильный ливень размывал кровь, вытекавшую из-под ее головы, образуя мрачный багровый нимб.

— Иначе, в течение следующих сорока восьми часов, а при нарушении покоя Судзумии Харухи — возможно, еще меньше, этот мир будет уничтожен.

Оиши отстраненно смотрел, как с полдюжины полицейских машин, визжа резиной по мокрому асфальту, останавливаются на парковке внизу рядом с телом Рёко.

«А хрен с ним», — решил он для себя,

— Ладно, допустим, я вам верю. Черт, сейчас я во что угодно могу поверить. Однако чтобы избежать проблем с начальством, мне всё-таки нужна Судзумия Харухи, или кто-то, очень на нее похожий, чтобы снять показания.

Он оглянулся и имел возможность пронаблюдать, как Эмири превращается обратно в Харухи. Нагато Юки уже не было в коридоре. Наверное, ушла… делать, что она там собиралась, с настоящей Харухи.

— Кроме того, мне нужно будет еще кое-кого из моего отдела посвятить в наши планы.

— В пределах разумного, — ответила 'Харухи', не делая каких-либо жестов. — Мы здесь не для того, чтобы показывать фокусы, и наше присутствие должно оставаться тайной. Пожалуйста, помните, что мы решили пойти с Вами на контакт; если бы мы этого не пожелали, Вы бы о нас никогда не узнали.

Оиши лишь покачал головой и тяжело вздохнул. В этот момент со стороны пожарного входа в коридор ворвался Акасака с электрошокером в руке и еще десяток офицеров в форме.

X-X-X

Сидя в клубной комнате в полном одиночестве, Харухи неподвижно смотрела в одну точку поверх монитора. На столе была разложена игральная доска — вероятно, Кён и Коидзуми снова резались в Отелло. Фишки были разложены так, как будто игра прервалась на минутку и оба ненадолго вышли из комнаты. Пар от горячего чая в их кружках усиливал впечатление.

На стуле Нагато лежала книга, «Потерянный Рай», закладка торчала откуда-то ближе к концу. Она вздрогнула, когда дверь внезапно открылась, и внутрь зашла сама Нагато Юки, закрыв ее за собой.

— Откуда ты здесь? — спросила Харухи, в то время как Нагато села на свой стул, положив закрытую книгу на колени, и глядя на Харухи.

— Во сне может происходить что угодно, — ответила Нагато после секундной паузы.

— Ну, я и сама поняла, что это сон, — призналась Харухи, вздыхая, и перевела взгляд на пустующее место Кёна. — Твоя словоохотливость выдает его с головой.

— Даже если и так, в человеческой психологии сны могут иметь значение, — ответила Нагато.

— И о чем этот? Не понимаю… почему мне снится что Кён ушел? Я хочу видеть сон про то, как он _вернулся_.

— Верно,— согласилась Юки, — Он должен вернуться.

— И почему я ничего не чувствую? — вздохнула Харухи, сложив руки на стол перед собой и опустив на них голову, — Я должна злиться… или расстраиваться. А я чувствую только… пустоту. Будто кто-то сумел выключить все мои эмоции, — помолчав, она продолжила. — Хотя нет, не совсем так. Я чувствую грусть, но я думала, будет намного хуже.

— Сны позволяют увязать известные факты с возможными путями развития ситуации,— сказала Нагато, — Если ты хочешь что-то изменить, разве это не может случиться во сне?

Харухи выпрямилась и посмотрела на другую девочку, которая молча уставилась на нее, отвлекаясь только чтобы поправить сползшие очки.

— Хорошо, — пробормотала она, снова глядя на пустой стул Кёна. — Мысли о Кёне… Мягкие, пушистые Кёно-мысли…

Внезапно цвета и текстуры сна подернулись мелкой рябью, и внезапно, из ниоткуда, на стуле рядом с доской Отелло появился Кён, глядевший на нее блестящими глазами,

— Хару-чан, — сказал он чувственным и романтичным голосом, — Я люблю тебя!

Она вздохнула, качая головой, и Кён исчез,

— Но это неправда, — проворчала она. — Кён бы так не сказал. Безмозглой дубине нравится только Микуру.

Возник другой образ Кёна, на этот раз в раздражении скрестивший руки на груди,

— Кого ты назвала безмозглым, ты, сумасшедшая овца? — заорал он. — Из нас двоих именно ты сдвинулась на всякой чертовщине! Почему бы мне не предпочесть грудастую дурочку?

Харухи захихикала, чувствуя, как что-то пробило странные эмоциональные барьеры, на глазах выступили слезы.

— И это тоже неправильно, — ее голос сорвался, моментное веселье испарилось.

Нагато была рядом, маленькая ладошка лежала на спине Харухи.

— Я здесь, с тобой,— сказала она.

— Видимо, сон об этом? Что я потеряла Кёна, но, по крайней мере, друзья еще со мной?

— Все сложнее, — сказала Нагато после некоторых раздумий, не сводя с Харухи свой немигающий взгляд. — Я понимаю твои чувства.

— Что, даже несмотря на то, что ты все время молчишь, ты понимаешь мои чувства?— вздохнув, Харухи покачала головой. — Я так понимаю, тебе тоже нравился Кён?

Нагато долго молчала, затем почти незаметно кивнула:

— Да.

Харухи скривилась, снова мотнув головой.

— Даже не знаю, нравится ли мне этот сон.

— Прости. Тогда, что бы тебе понравилось?

Харухи моргнула, оглядев Юки изучающим взглядом. — Ты серьёзно?

Нагато промолчала в ответ.

— Ох уж мое воображение... — вздохнула Харухи. — Я хочу Кёна обратно. Но я не хочу видеть его во сне, а затем просыпаться, чтобы понять, что это _всего лишь_ сон.

— Понятно.

— Но ты не можешь вернуть человека из мертвых…или можешь? Ты, вероятно, понимаешь научную фигню лучше меня. Или, черт побери, я точно знаю, что ты лучше меня разбираешься в фантастике. Какие варианты она нам предлагает?

Нагато ответила без раздумий,

— Первый вариант. В современной науке человечества концепция редукционизма определяет человеческий разум как серию электрохимических импульсов внутри мозга. Они могут быть разбиты на химические и электрические связи, объяснимые с точки зрения химии, и, также, физики. Тем не менее, общепризнано, что, несмотря ни на что, в мире не существует достаточно развитой технологии, позволяющей скомпилировать действующий разум из данных, записанных в этих частях.

— Эм…так…то есть целое больше суммы своих слагаемых, так? «Метафизика» Аристотеля?

Нагато кивнула.

— В этом состоит общий принцип холизма. Таким образом, более точным представлением человеческого сознания будет холистический фронт волны.

— То есть мы все — формулы? И если найти точную формулу Кёна, его можно воссоздать? — спросила Харухи, подняв бровь.

— Твое собственное сознание не сможет вместить эти данные.

— Ну да, ты права, — протянула Харухи, нахмурившись. — В конце концов, даже если я попытаюсь, он сольется с холистическим фронтом волны, который описывает _меня_, так?

Нагато снова кивнула.

— Но, в любом случае, для начала мне нужна его формула.

— Если бы мы располагали результатами наблюдений за его фронтом волны в момент, когда его сознание прекратило существование, запись фронта была бы статичной, — добавила Нагато, — Фронт волны меняется под воздействием процесса наблюдения и, в то же время, находится в состоянии постоянного изменения, пока сознание активно.

— Что-то действительно сложное, типа преобразования Фурье над фиксированным состоянием фронта волны?

Нагато моргнула несколько раз.

— Намного сложнее, — наконец ответила она.

— А-а, — проворчала Харухи склонив голову набок, — Очень жаль. Я могу посчитать одно, два преобразования Фурье. Блин, что у меня за жизнь, если для облегчения собственных переживаний мне снятся такие вещи?

— Твой собственный фронт волны будет изменен из-за взаимодействия с другими фронтами вокруг тебя, — заметила Нагато, — Разные интерференции, усиления и взаимопоглощение.

— Да, да, — вздохнула Харухи, — Гейзенберг и Шредингер. Сам факт наблюдения влияет на изменения; до тех пор, пока что-то не является объектом наблюдения, оно является пакетом нескольких волн вероятности. Только при непосредственном наблюдении они появляются в реальности. Ладно, это чересчур математики и физики для наших умов простых смертных. Ты сказала «первый вариант». Какой второй?

— Вариант второй: перемещение во времени, — ответила Нагато.

— А это свежая мысль, протянула Харухи, снова выпрямившись: — Лучше чем сплошная стена метафизики. Не считая того, что это имеет другую проблематику в области физики, не говоря уже о парадоксах. Предположим, мы могли бы переместиться во времени назад, когда Кён еще был…э-э…ну в любом случае мы могли бы заменить его клоном, так, чтобы наше восприятие реальности осталось неизменным, — уже другим тоном она добавила: — Мне правда нравилась та игра. Она была слегка староватой, но всё еще очень веселой. Думаю, Кёну она бы тоже понравилась.

Нагато продолжала смотреть на нее, не мигая.

— Но, вероятно, это не сработает, — качая головой, продолжила Харухи, — если только не принимать всерьез теорию параллельных временных цепочек, в случае которой перемещение во времени, по сути таковым не является, а является скорее пространственным перемещением в альтернативную, но, тем не менее, схожую реальность. Если реальность поддерживает еще что-то, кроме стабильного закольцованного времени, то это именно то, что надо.

— Реальность со стабильно закольцованным временем будет означать наличие предопределённости.

— Я бы пережила предопределённость выживания Кёна.

Нагато слегка кивнула.

— Третий вариант. Существо с силами, достаточными для воссоздания реальности.

— Я бы всё отдала, — прошептала Харухи, снова чувствуя слезы на глазах. — Но такого существа нет.

— Сила не подразумевает возможность. Предположим, что я имею способность записывать холистический фронт волны в статическом состоянии, и также имею доступ к записи фронта волны, представляющего…его. Даже с этими данными я не смогла бы провести преобразование так, чтобы встроить его в нашу реальность.

— Хорошо, Юки-из-сна, — сказала Харухи, качая головой, — У тебя есть волшебный компьютерный мозг, который может вместить все данные, и ты можешь производить требуемые вычисления в уме. Ты можешь путешествовать во времени? Ты можешь изменять реальность?

— Мы разыскиваем путешественника во времени, — ответила Нагато, — получив доступ к возможности перемещения по временной оси, мы лучше поймем наложенные ограничения.

— Преобразование реальности остается проблемой.

— Да. Поэтому сейчас я в точности записываю твой собственный стоячий холистический фронт волны.

— Что, я могу изменять реальность? — шмыгнув, спросила Харухи, — Если бы я могла, то… Нет, погоди. Конечно я могу, это же сон. Хорошо, я могу изменять реальность. И ты можешь научиться этому, наблюдая за мной?

Нагато покачала головой.

— Есть две проблемы. Во-первых, я…не могу создавать образ, которого еще не существует в этой реальности. Прямое управление твоими силами уничтожит самую суть… того, что я надеюсь найти. Во-вторых, из-за своей природы, эта способность уникальна и не может быть скопирована.

— Значит, я умру, если откажусь от нее?

— Ответ отрицательный. Сила не является определяющим фактором твоего здоровья или психической стабильности, хотя эти параметры естественным образом влияют на твои способности.

— Ну, разумеется, логично. Мой фронт волны меняется, принцип действия моей силы также подвергается изменениям, — Харухи позволила себе один, несколько горький, смешок. Научно-фантастическая подоплека ее сна по крайней мере позволяла ей сбежать из тоскливой реальности, в которой она жила, при этом не давая скатиться до такой безвкусицы как _действительно_ мечтать о Кёне во сне. — Хорошо, я даю тебе силу, но мы всё еще неспособны путешествовать во времени, чтобы вернуться и всё исправить, избегая парадоксов.

— Не беспокойся об этом, просто разреши мне, — ответила Нагато.

— Суперкомпьютерная волшебница Нагато Юки пришла спасти мир силой своего сердца, — нахмурившись, пробормотала Харухи. — Как это работает?

Нагато сомневалась, она открыла рот, будто хотела начать объяснение, но потом снова задумалась. После долгой минуты задумчивого молчания, она наконец произнесла:

— Объяснение слишком сложно. Я должна попросить тебя… скрестить за меня пальцы.

— А, что за черт, — сказала Харухи, грустно улыбаясь, — Договорились. Если я не могу доверять тебе во сне, мои дела даже хуже, чем я думала.

— Мне потребуется твое доверие в настоящем мире, — добавила Нагато, — Даже если там я не смогу объяснить эти вещи. Я также прошу разрешения стереть твои воспоминания, касающиеся этой реальности, и событий произошедших в ней, при условии, что наша попытка ее восстановления будет успешной.

Харухи нахмурилась, переведя взгляд на стул Кёна. Пар всё еще шел от горячего чая в его кружке.

— Я доверюсь тебе, — тихо сказала она. — Думаю мне действительно не нужно помнить всё это, или я просто достану Кёна своей … — она сглотнула, чувствуя как кровь приливает к щекам. — Но, как бы то ни было, если ты — волшебная компьютерная девочка, путешествующая во времени, или как там, и тебе удастся… отправиться назад в прошлое и всё исправить… Я хочу чтобы ты пообещала мне, что используешь эту силу и сделаешь так, чтобы Кён был счастлив, во что бы то ни стало.

— Я так и сделаю, — моментально ответила Нагато. Под вопросительным взглядом Харухи, Нагато наконец отвела глаза, повернувшись к пустому стулу Кёна. — Обещаю. Я приняла твое условие и разрешение, — их взгляды снова встретились, но, кажется, теперь Нагато смотрела немного нерешительно,

— Спасибо.

— Может быть, этот сон не так уж и плох, — сказала Харухи перед тем, как всё провалилось в успокаивающую темноту, последним, что она видела, была размытая фигура Нагато, наклонявшаяся к ней.

X-X-X

Потратив несколько часов на уничтожение Аватаров в паре с русским, но не в силах разрушить само Закрытое Пространство, Ицке был рад, видя, как еще пара рубиновых сфер устремилась к останкам последнего распадающегося Аватара. Прямое сравнение их возможностей не имело особого смысла — они все имели более-менее одинаковый уровень. Но вот русский, похоже, был неутомим, а силы Ицке начинали таять.

Приземлившись на крыше небоскреба, он смотрел, как сферы опустились рядом, их свечение исчезло, и на крыше оказались бледнокожий мужчина, плохо говоривший на японском, и южноевропейская женщина, с идеальным произношением.

— Приветствую, — сказала она, кивнув Ицке и русскому. — Могу ли я попросить разъяснений по поводу того, что произошло сегодня утром?

— Я не имел прямого контакта с Судзумией с момента смерти Кёна, — ответил Ицке, покачав головой, — но я уверен, что теперь она точно знает о том, что он мертв, в то время как раньше только подозревала это.

Бледный мужчина что-то забормотал, Ицке мог разобрать только отдельные слова — бессмысленные местоимения — перед тем, как тот, заикаясь, попытался выговорить какой-то набор согласных.

— Цоо… Суу… Цуу…ру..я, — наконец вытолкнул он, вопросительно глядя на женщину.

Она нахмурила брови, повернувшись к Ицке, и сказала,

— Эмм… Он говорит, что его руководитель сообщил ему, что Организация, ну или, как минимум, ее часть, недавно участвовала в крупной разборке где-то здесь, в Нисиномии, с семьей Цуруя.

— Не сочтите за излишне смелое предположение, но возможно ли, что именно они ныне удерживают путешественника во времени? — спросил русский, задумчиво потирая подбородок.

— Возможно,— согласился Ицке, — Кстати… Мой руководитель тоже говорил, что она может быть с Цуруя, но если это так, Организации не составит труда захватить ее.

— А если учесть, что Организация распалась? — спросила женщина, — Полагаю, что собрать силы для такого мероприятия намного сложнее в условиях жесткой внутренней борьбы и невозможности доверять союзникам.

— Ну что ж… Насколько свежа эта информация?

Мужчина ответил на английском:

— Two days ago.

— Если… кто-либо знал, что происходит, или, возможно, кто-то захватил ее, чтобы использовать как джокера для управления остальными, — подвел итог Ицке, — тогда, возможно, всё так и обстоит. Тот, кто ее удерживает, автоматически находится в наиболее выгодном положении. Значит, мы должны отнять ее у них как можно скорее.

— Вы абсолютно правы, государи мои, — сказал русский, — Но, с Вашего позволения, уже свечерело и мне необходим отдых. Заверяю Вас, мой сон будет краток, и я присоединюсь к Вам как можно скорее.

Женщина покачала головой,

— В любом случае, что бы мы не предпринимали, мы знаем, насколько она расстроена. Мы знаем, что будет намного больше Закрытых Пространств. Но, как бы нам того не хотелось… я не думаю, что мы сможем полностью остановить процесс разрушения. Только замедлить.

— Тогда нам нужно замедлить его, чтобы дотянуться до путешественника во времени, — ответил Ицке, — Это единственный выход, который я могу представить.

— Да, — согласился бледнокожий, — Удачи... вам.

— Спасибо, — ответил Ицке, поклонившись коллегам, — Я собираюсь поискать еще информацию, возможно, расспрошу своего руководителя.

Все остальные поклонились ему в ответ.

Долетев обратно до квартиры, он криво усмехнулся, обнаружив, что, вылетая, бездумно протаранил балконную дверь, и теперь там болтались ее искорёженные остатки. Он пролетел через проем, приземлился на пол и перешел в обычное пространство.

Глаза Аракавы вспыхнули, одна рука потянулась к спрятанному в пиджаке ножу, однако затем он расслабился и приветственно кивнул.

— Добро пожаловать домой, — сказал он.

— Спасибо, — ответил Ицке, — Мори вышла?

— В магазин, — кивнул Аракава, поправляя настройку приемника, — есть новости про Асакуру Рёко.

— Так?

— Прикончив следователя в комнате для допросов, она решила убить и Судзумию-сан. Главный следователь как раз собирался перевезти Судзумию-сан в участок для содержания под охраной, и ему пришлось схватиться с Асакурой. Каким-то образом… во время драки, Асакура Рёко выпала из окна на седьмом этаже, скончавшись на месте.

— Так что же… Видимо, она не была TFEI? — нахмурившись, спросил Ицке.

— В этом у нас нет уверенности.

Оба резко развернулись, услышав щелчок замка; дверь распахнулась и зашла Мори с пакетом из продуктового магазина в руках. Войдя, она быстро заперла дверь.

Она была одета в непримечательную одежду, волосы собраны в узел, глаза прятались за очками с толстыми линзами. Она улыбнулась, с заметным облегчением увидев Ицке, и все трое расслабились.

— Я дома! — сказала она, сбрасывая обувь и снимая очки. — Сейчас приготовлю нам что-нибудь поесть.

— Нет, — возразил Аракава; поднявшись со стула и потягиваясь, он поморщился, когда что-то хрустнуло. — Сейчас, пожалуй, моя очередь. А ты отдохни.

— Спасибо, — согласилась Мори, в то время как пожилой мужчина взял продукты и скрылся в кухне. — Коидзуми-кун, Аракава поделился с тобой последними новостями?

— Да, — ответил Ицке, повалившись на диван. — По крайней мере, про Асакуру Рёко. Что насчет Судзумии-сан?

— Она находится под охраной, — нахмурившись, ответила Мори, расправляя юбку и присаживаясь рядом с ним. — Сейчас она в руках полиции.

Ицке прикрыл глаза рукой,

— А есть хорошие новости?

— Следователем, которого она убила, был Мидзуно Айда, агент Организации, который не был нашим союзником. Хоть какой-то толк.

— И Судзумия-сан не окружена TFEI, — протянул Ицке и резко выпрямился. — Сохранность Судзумии-сан всё еще является первоочередной задачей. Мы уверены, что под охраной полиции она будет в безопасности?

— Может будет, а может и нет,— ответила Мори, поморщившись. — У нас нет ни людей, ни связей, чтобы попробовать забрать ее своими силами.

— Находится под охраной… мы знаем, где именно?

— Ну, в данный момент она в участке, но позже, сегодня вечером, или, возможно, ночью ее перевезут. Если только Тамару не назначат в охрану, мы не сможем узнать куда.

— Хмм, — протянул Ицке, кусая губы. — Не хотелось бы так рисковать, но… ради безопасности Сузумии-сан, — _и ради Кёна, —_ у нас может не быть выбора. Как насчет привести ее сюда?

— Но как? — спросила Мори, испуганно глядя на него. — Проводить ее через Закрытое Пространство… только подумай, что может произойти!

— Подумай, что уже произошло, — вздохнул он, растирая лицо руками. — Ладно. Мы знаем ее точное местоположение? В.. эмм... допросной комнате, каком-нибудь изоляторе или чём-то подобном?

В молчании, Мори долго смотрела ему в глаза, ее взгляд буквально впивался в него,

— Ладно, — вздохнула она, — Я разузнаю. Как обстановка у тебя?

— Подтверждение, что Организация удерживает Асахину-сан, — ответил он, морщась. — И еще, что-то произошло во владениях Цуруя, но без конкретики, что именно — неясно.

— Хорошо, тогда я попробую что-либо раскопать, — сказала Мори.

В комнату вернулся Аракава, в его руках был поднос, заваленный бутербродами, который он поставил на маленький кофейный столик, стоявший посредине.

— Довольно необычная погода для лета, — заметил он, глядя в окно.

— Думаю, она отражает настроение Судзумии-сан, — ответил Ицке. — Хотя, в Закрытом Пространстве дождя нет. — Он взял с подноса бутерброд и съел его, даже не ощутив вкуса. — Мори-сан, Аракава-сан, я собираюсь пойти прилечь. Как только мы узнаем точное местоположение Судзумии-сан, я заберу ее.

Мори кивнула, ее обеспокоенный взгляд проводил его до двери спальни, в которой он недавно проснулся.

X-X-X

Приведя чересчур большую оперативную группу к месту смерти Рёко и вернувшись в участок с потрясённым Оиши, Акасака сходил к себе в номер в гостинице, принял душ и переоделся. У него было довольно много времени, чтобы прийти в себя, но от неожиданной жестокости, с которой был убит Аида, у него до сих пор непроизвольно стучали зубы. Он уважал Оиши как детектива, но тот уже не молод, и его физическая подготовка далека от идеальной.

Мысль о том, что он смог вытолкнуть Асакуру в окно, была, пожалуй, просто смешна. В итоге, после того как Оиши сдал рапорт о стычке с Асакурой, а сам он — о нападении Асакуры на Аиду, он таки спросил габаритного коллегу, встретившись с ним на любимом балкончике курильщиков,

— Сигаретки не найдется?

Оиши наполовину вытянул одну сигарету из пачки дрожащими пальцами, затем выдавил резкий смешок, покачав головой,

— Нет, Акасака-кун, сейчас не тот повод, чтобы начинать, — сказал он и сам взял сигарету губами.

Агент НПА вздохнул и оглянулся проверить, закрыта ли дверь на балкон. Удобный козырек над ними защищал их от непрекращающегося ливня,

— Итак, — сказал он, скрестив руки на груди, — У вас с Асакурой завязалась драка? И она выпала из окна?

Оиши поморщился, поджигая сигарету зажигалкой в трясущейся руке,

— Акасака-кун, я сам с трудом могу поверить в то, что случилось, — глухо пробормотал он, — Я не уверен даже, что… Эх. Погоди, ты получил результаты проверки Кимидори Эмири?

— Да. Она живет на один этаж ниже Нагато Юки, над этажом Асакуры Рёко.

Тучный детектив поднял бровь и помотал головой,

— А, ладно, — вздохнул он, — Я даже удивляться не буду.

— К ее прошлому не подкопаешься, — пробормотал Акасака, потирая пальцем переносицу, — Вот только незадача — до ее семьи не достучаться так же, как и в случае с Асакурой, Асахиной-сан и Нагато-сан.

— Не думаю, что у них есть семьи. И если даже ты найдешь тех людей, которые, по идее, должны были быть их учителями в средней школе, или соседями, когда они были маленькими… думаю, никто их не вспомнит. Я даже точно не знаю, что они такое… Как сказать. Ты уже понял, что я не смог бы победить Асакуру, да?

— Была такая мысль, — согласился Акасака, прислонившись к стене и внимательно глядя в спину детектива.

— Ведьмы, вампиры… демоны… Не знаю, да и, честно говоря, знать не хочу. Они не люди. По крайней мере, Асакуру я бы _так_ не назвал. Когда я вел Судзумию-сан по коридору к лифту, Асакура оказалась там раньше.

Акасака обдумывал каждое из определений. Вампиры? При свете дня? Ведьма? Тоже не подходит. Демон… Но с другой стороны, как еще объяснить? Она двигалась быстрее, чем мастер боевых искусств.

Она убила Аиду ножом, невесть откуда взявшимся. Затем она выбила укрепленную сталью дверь переговорной и будто испарилась. Он бы сам не поверил рапорту об этом происшествии, если бы не написал его собственноручно.

— Ну, она добралась из участка к своей квартире быстрее, чем наши машины с включенными мигалками, — сказал он вслух. Возможно, детектив не _так_ далек от истины.

— Полагаю, в ее квартире мы найдем фенциклидин, или какой другой препарат, которым можно хоть и невнятно, но правдоподобно объяснить ее действия, — мрачно сказал Оиши, — Пока Асакура шла к нам, она несла какую-то чушь про то… как скучно ей было убивать Кь- ну, Учащегося К. И о том, что Судзумия-сан недостаточно сильно, по ее мнению, отреагировала. В общем, всё сводилось к тому, что она не понимала, каково это быть _человеком_. Или что-то в этом роде… Она постоянно называла нас 'органикой'. Я не знаю…

— Она сейчас на вскрытии. Заключение токсиколога, правда, еще не готово, — тихо сказал Акасака, — Если бы у нее было что-то… не как у людей, я думаю, нам бы уже позвонили. Я не уверен на счет ведьм и вампиров, но так же не думаю, что причина в анаболиках. Если же она действительно была под действием наркотиков… каким образом Вам удалось выйти из драки с ней без единой царапины?

Рука Оиши опустилась к его животу, он склонил голову и тихо сказал,

— Она ударила меня ножом…, параллельно рассказывая как… она расстроилась… от того, что убийство Учащегося К было неинтересным. Пересказывая нам его последние слова.

Акасака внимательно смотрел на него пару секунд, затем перевел взгляд на вечерний город, мигавший огнями сквозь пелену ливня.

— Оиши-сан…

— Да… может быть, у меня уже маразм начался, — вздохнул крупный детектив, щелчком отправляя окурок в полет с балкона, — Но, прошу, прояви терпение к старику. Дело не в том, что я расклеился из-за смерти Аиды. Судзумию-сан уже допрашивали? У нас есть ее показания о стычке с Асакурой этим утром в школе?

— Да, — согласился Акасака, нахмурившись, — Допрос проводил Ямада-кун, по-моему. Я знаю, вам сейчас тяжело, но это дело вроде как уже закрыто. Что бы ни случилось, оно уже позади, так? Мы знаем, что Асакура убила Учащегося К, что она напала на вас и Судзумию-сан, на вашего помощника, и… теперь она в морге. Думаю, теперь вы можете отдохнуть. НПА продолжит разрабатывать другие направления – будем разбираться кто такие Коидзуми-сан, Кимидори-сан и Нагато-с-

— Это дело не закончено, пока мы не найдем Асахину Микуру, — перебил его Оиши, резко покачав головой. — Пойдем-ка со мной, поговорим… с Судзумией-сан в моем кабинете.

Сжав губы, Акасака кивнул. Ему не нравилось, что это дело так поломало детектива, но ему до сих пор хотелось верить, что у Оиши есть свои причины. Да и кому повредит, если он поверит? Если конечно, тот не станет изводить Судзумию, девочка и так настрадалась…

X-X-X

Она пробудилась от своего странного сна, чувствуя, что усталость, как тяжелое одеяло приковывает ее к матрасу. Ее глаза медленно открылись, и в вечернем сумраке она разглядела Нагато, сидевшую возле матраса на коленках и смотревшую на неё непроницаемым лицом.

Всё случившееся разом ворвалось обратно в ее сознание, эмоциональные барьеры недавнего сна окончательно пали, и она резко закрыла глаза, чувствуя, как в них собираются слезы. Кёна больше нет. И никакой околонаучный сон не сможет изменить это, как бы она того ни желала.

Она всхлипнула, повернувшись на бок и свернувшись в клубок, и зарылась лицом в толстое одеяло. Ей стоит быть благодарной, стоит сказать Нагато, что она рада ее присутствию и дружеской заботе… Но она была не в силах совладать с эмоциями невероятной мощи.

Кёна больше нет.

— Я так скучаю по нему, — хрипло прошептала она, когда снова смогла говорить.

— Да, — согласилась Нагато, ее рука нежно гладила плечо Харухи, — Сядь.

Всё еще всхлипывая, Харухи попыталась подняться, опираясь на хрупкую девочку.

Нагато протянула ей стакан,

— Выпей.

Устало кивнув, Харухи поднесла стакан к пересохшим губам и заставила себя, глоток за глотком, выпить содержимое.

Нагато взяла стакан и поставила на пол, перед тем как ее маленькие руки каким-то образом снова уложили Харухи на матрас, накрывая её одеялом.

— Спи.

Больше всего на свете Харухи хотела свернуться калачиком и ждать, пока весь мир оставит ее в покое… но в голове вертелась какая-то мысль из ее сна.

— Слушай, — пробормотала она, — Почему ты обо мне заботишься?

Нагато молча смотрела на нее немигающим взглядом.

— Неважно, — всхлипнула Харухи поворачиваясь на бок. — Я все равно тебе верю.

Маленькая рука Нагато убрала выбившиеся волосы с ее лица.

— Я рада, — прошептала она.

Успокоенная этим жестом, Харухи позволила себе снова отправиться в тихое забытье.

X-X-X

Для Коидзуми Ицке последние несколько дней были наполнены новым опытом. Он всё еще очень стеснялся, когда обнаруживал, что Мори сидит у его кровати, положив руку ему на лоб, с непонятным чувством в глазах, обдумать которое он сейчас был не готов… Но, кроме нового опыта, существовало открытое восстание. Равное партнерство с рискнувшими присоединиться к нему в новом отчаянном плане.

И еще кое-что, что ему быстро понравилось — использование своих способностей не только для борьбы с Аватарами. Перейдя в Закрытое Пространство и пролетев через разрушенный балкон — всё еще невредимый в реальном мире — он направился прямо к полицейскому участку, укрытый своим сверкающим красным силовым полем.

По информации от Тамару, Судзумия сейчас в одиночестве находилась в кабинете следователя. Сам следователь был занят оформлением бумаг, а может докладом, Ицке не был уверен. Однако, он знал что сейчас у него есть шанс, и не был намерен тратить его впустую.

Силовой кокон позволил ему без лишних усилий пробиться через обшитые металлом бетонные стены и затем прямо сквозь несколько столов в помещении внутри участка, перед тем как плавно остановиться перед дверью кабинета следователя. Дверь не была заперта, по крайней мере, в Закрытом Пространстве, но комната была пуста.

Не то что бы он ожидал увидеть кого-то, кроме других экстрасенсов, да и если бы они были здесь, тогда… Он отбросил эту мысль и быстро огляделся. Единственный стол напротив входа, за ним, судя по виду, удобный начальственный стул. Перед столом стулья поменьше, но тоже, похоже, вполне удобные. Маленький столик, заваленный бумагами, посередине.

«Всё, пора», — сказал он себе. Сколько еще он мог тянуть время? Он перешел обратно в реальное пространство, глядя, как цвета и форма предметов проявляются сквозь монохромную однотонность, и услышав часть разговора.

— …невероя- ЭТО ЧТО ЕЩЕ ЗА ХРЕНЬ?

Он беззвучно выругался — за столом сидел тучный мужчина в черной рубашке и красном галстуке, еще один, похудее, одетый в синюю рубашку, стоял около него, оба удивленно таращились на Ицке. На одном из стульев около двери сидела Судзумия.

Он не тратил ни секунды, прыгнув в сторону и схватив ее за руку,

— Пошли со мной, — крикнул он, рывком поднял ее на ноги, и потащил через барьер обратно в Закрытое Пространство. Он пожалел, что не успел предупредить ее, чтобы она закрыла глаза; переход мог травмировать психику обычного человека, не привыкшего к таким вещам, а дополнительная психическая встряска Судзумии сейчас вовсе не требовалась.

— Извини, - сказал он, склонив голову. — У меня совсем нет-

Ее ладонь крепко сжала его руку, и он почувствовал, как что-то сгустилось вокруг него, заставив его замереть в полной неподвижности. Он смотрел на нее, имея возможность только дышать и шевелить ртом, и проклинал себя за глупость, ведь он чувствовал эмоциональную бурю в Харухи даже сейчас, хотя чувство слегка притупилось, будто заглушенное чем-то. Но от этой девушки, внезапно обездвижившей его, он не чувствовал _вообще_ ничего.

— Ты не Судзумия-сан, — наконец смог выдавить он.


	6. Chapter 6 Последнее утро

По идее, ее мир должен состоять из улыбок и смеха. Однажды ей предстоит стать наследницей огромной семьи и на ее плечи ляжет немалая ответственность. Но это будет еще очень нескоро, а пока, при условии, что она будет следить за относительной чистотой своей репутации, можно было вовсю радоваться жизни.

Тому, что происходило сейчас, радоваться не хотелось.

Всё пошло не так с того дня, когда ее подруга, Асахина Микуру, в слезах прибежала к ней, беспрестанно плача о какой-то секретной информации и чьей-то смерти.

А как можно сеять добро и радость, если ты игнорируешь тех, кто несчастлив, в особенности, если они считаются твоими друзьями? Она, как могла, постаралась утешить Микуру, даже несмотря на то, что понятия не имела, что за человек этот «Кён», о котором так сильно сокрушалась та. Бойфренд, о котором Микуру никогда не говорила? Незнакомый ей парень из параллели?

Времени на расспросы, к сожалению, было немного – очень скоро завыла сигнализация периметра и прислуга забегала в панике. Несмотря на… связи… ее семьи и подготовку охраны, у них даже не было подходящего оружия.

По крайней мере, подходящего для того, что случилось.

За несколько минут они с Микуру остались совершенно одни. Телефонные линии были перерезаны, а когда она вспомнила про сотовый телефон, было уже поздно.

Но худшее было еще впереди.

Она знала, что у ее семьи есть враги, но не подозревала, что они были и у Микуру. Ну по крайней мере, уж точно не такие враги, которые могут сделать то, что сделали эти мужчины и женщины. Интересно, сколько пройдет времени, прежде чем на это обратит внимание полиция?

Так что, когда пришло время действий — а оно пришло — она пустила в ход всё, вплоть до зубов и ногтей, пока ослепительный разряд не вырвал пол из-под ее ног, а когда она попробовала продолжить защищаться, второй разряд погрузил мир в темноту. Она очнулась связанной, неподалеку от Микуру. Пустой шприц рядом с ее подругой мог означать что угодно, но, она была уверена, только не хорошее.

Дважды в день дверь открывалась, и угрюмый парень входил в комнату с подносом, не обращая внимания на ее ругань и протесты, вкалывал… что-то… не приходящей в сознание Микуру, а затем направлял на нее пистолет и сообщал что ее обязанность – позаботиться о подруге. Улыбку _этого_ парня она хотела бы видеть меньше всего, но бросить подругу было невозможно. Крохотными движениями связанных рук, она обтирала лицо Микуру влажной салфеткой, а потом пыталась влить ей в рот немного бульона, после чего приходилось снова вытирать лицо…

Раз в день парень приходил с женщиной, которая водила ее крошечными шажками в ванную, а потом обратно, не обращая никакого внимания на ушибы и падения, равнодушным рывком поднимая ее на ноги.

И после этого их оставляли одних. Пытаясь вырваться, она до крови стерла запястья и лодыжки и даже пробовала грызть веревки, которыми были связаны ее руки, но они были слишком жесткими и только ранили ее губы и дёсны.

Так что она ждала, так терпеливо, как только могла. Она не знала как именно, но знала наверняка, что однажды, хотя лучше бы очень скоро, улыбки и смех вернутся.

И, в ожидании того дня, она направила все силы на заботу о подруге.

X-X-X

— Прошу прощения, — сказала она, улыбнувшись ему несколько озадаченной, но дружественной улыбкой, перед тем как оглядеть пространство вокруг них. — Интересно. Провал в структуре реальности. Мы подозревали об их существовании, но обычно считали их лишь слегка выделяющимися из потока ненужных данных, — Коидзуми отчаянно пытался применить свою силу, но смог добиться только того, что его руку сжали еще крепче.

— А, ясно, — продолжила похожая на Харухи девочка, слегка кивая. — Ты обладаешь функцией, которая позволяет тебе изменять свою квантовую структуру для перехода в это пространство. Находясь в нём, ты также обладаешь функцией изменения собственных параметров, — Выражение ее лица слегка погрустнело и стало более серьезным. — Прошу тебя успокоиться. Учащение пульса, потоотделение, затрудненное дыхание и выброс адреналина. Я не желаю тебе вреда.

— Да ну? — проворчал он, моргая, — Тогда зачем ты удерживаешь меня? И почему бы тебе не показать свой настоящий облик?

— Хорошо, — покладисто сказала она, и Ицке ощутил, как начала изменяться рука, которую он держал, пропорции девушки слегка изменились, пальцы стали чуть длиннее, немного увеличился рост, волосы изменили длину и цвет, сменилась прическа. Всего секунду спустя добрым взглядом на него смотрели уже светло-зеленые глаза. — Это не моя настоящая внешность, но, по умолчанию, я использую эту органическую форму. Так тебе понятнее?

— TFEI, — удивленно сказал он, — Ты… Ты вместе с Нагато-сан?

— Это верно, — сказала она, кивая, — Хотя нельзя сказать, что мы все связаны, мы с Нагато-сан заключили союз, с целью попытаться восстановить урон, нанесенный Асакурой Рёко.

— Ты можешь отпустить меня?

— Сию же секунду, — согласилась она, — Я не имею желания остаться здесь навсегда. Без прямого доступа к каналу связи с моим руководством я не располагаю способностями, позволяющими мне самостоятельно проходить сквозь провалы в реальности. Прошу прощения еще раз, но я вынуждена взять образец твоего организма, на случай необходимости такого прохода в дальнейшем.

Глаза Ицке широко открылись от удивления, когда его рука освободилась от удерживавшей ее силы, хотя еще секунду назад все его попытки вырваться из мертвой хватки были бесполезны. Она нежно и медленно поднесла его запястье к лицу… и укусила его. Ее клыки прошли сквозь кожу, но, как ни странно, это было совсем не больно. Мягкие губы прижимались к месту укуса, и он внезапно смутился, почувствовав легкое щекотание.

Отбросив волосы с лица, она отстранилась, кончики пальцев пробежали по ранкам, полностью стерев их. Удерживающая сила исчезла также внезапно, как и появилась, заставив его несколько раз пошатнуться в попытке сохранить равновесие. Он отдернул руку и внимательно осмотрел запястье, но не нашел ни малейших следов укуса, только легкие отпечатки помады. Сильно покраснев, он выдернул из кармана платок и яростно стер их.

Она посмотрела на него невинным взглядом, поднеся указательный палец к губам.

— Я прошу прощения… это твой первый?

— Нет! — выкрикнул он, перед тем как тряхнуть головой, — Ну… Да. Нет, секунду, это не счита- Мы отвлеклись!

Она кивнула,

— И верно. В чём была цель твоего похищения Судзумии Харухи?

— Похищения? — непонимающе сказал он, — Я _спасал_ ее! Тебя … в смысле…

— А-а, — нахмурившись, произнесла девочка.

— В любом случае, как тебя зовут?

— Кимидори Эмири, — ответила она с поклоном.

— Коидзуми Ицке, — представился он, слегка раздраженный тем, что залившая лицо краска никак не спадает. — Ну, как бы то ни было…Я пытался спасти Судзумию-сан.

— Судзумия Харухи находится в безопасности, — ответила Эмири, — Она под нашей защитой.

— Что ж…тогда я чувствую себя довольно глупо, — проворчал Ицке, потирая виски.

— То, что меня примут за Судзумию Харухи, было запланировано, — заверила его Эмири, — Однако, у тебя очень непосредственный интерес к ее персоне. Могу ли я узнать твои долгосрочные цели?

— Я не желаю драться с тобой, — предупреждающе сказал он.

— Я рада слышать это. Конфронтация не приносит мне никакого удовольствия.

— Да уж, никакого… Ну…ну, в общих чертах, я хочу найти кого-то, кто сможет отправить меня назад во времени, чтобы предотвратить убийство Кёна, — наконец проговорил он. – Это моя главная задача.

Улыбка девушки стала еще ярче, и Ицке очень некстати вспомнил собственные тренировки перед зеркалом каждый день до начала занятий.

— Как удачно! Это и наша цель тоже, — она протянула ему руку, ладонью вверх. — Можем ли мы вернуться на ту сторону провала в пространстве? Следователи в кабинете в основной реальности являются моими союзниками. Они не в полной мере понимают значимость Асахины Микуру, но знают, что она очень важна для нас и для нашего задания.

— Я не называл ее имени, — осторожно сказал Ицке.

— И не требовалось, — ответила Эмири, ее облик подернулся рябью — она снова принимала внешность Харухи, — Разве у нас не общие цели?

Ицке закрыл глаза. Подумал о рискованности своей миссии. Оценил, как мало он продвинулся к цели, с учетом всех приложенных усилий.

— Что ж, как говорится "В бурю хороша любая гавань", — согласился он, взял ее за руку и, несмотря на сомнения, перешел сквозь барьер Закрытого Пространства.

X-X-X

Акасака в недоумении смотрел на пустое место, где пару секунд назад появился кто-то, вроде Коидзуми Ицке, схватил Харухи — или, если верить Оиши, Кимидори Эмири — и исчез снова, будто провалившись в радужную воронку вместе с ней.

Упав на стул, он перевел свой беспокойный взгляд на Оиши, который тоже подскочил со своего места, но недостаточно быстро, чтобы сделать хоть что-нибудь. Недовольно поворчав, пухлый детектив включил потолочный вентилятор и открыл окно своего офиса. Неутихающий ливень мгновенно залил подоконник, и вода потекла на пол, но он не обратил на это внимания, закуривая сигарету долгой затяжкой.

— Вот как-то так, — назидательно сказал он, выдувая длинную струйку дыма. — Я не буду называть тебя параноиком. Кажется, Коидзуми Ицке тоже… чего-то добивается. Чем бы это ни было.

Акасака выдавил смешок и покачал головой,

— Это какой-то бред, — простонал он, — Окей. Я верю вам, Оиши-сан. Асакура Рёко была… не-человеком… и ее убили Нагато Юки и Кимидори Эмири. Что… им вообще от нас надо?

Цвета и пространство снова скрутились в воронку. Коидзуми появился примерно там же, где и исчез, Харухи — Эмири, поправил себя Акасака — держала его за руку. В этот раз к моменту, когда угасли спецэффекты, он уже делал выпад в сторону парня, зажав кнопку электрошокера.

Свободная рука Эмири резко перехватила оружие, прежде чем оно коснулось Коидзуми,

— Пожалуйста, не нужно так делать, — спокойно сказала она под громкий треск искры, наполнявшей комнату озоновой свежестью.

Акасака почувствовал, как от разочарования непроизвольно дернулась его левая бровь, но разжал ладонь и бросил шокер на пол.

— Союзники, да? — спросил Коидзуми, метнув в Эмири укоризненный взгляд.

— Полагаю, наша манера исчезать и появляться без предупреждения считается неподобающей в приличном обществе, — пояснила Эмири, виновато наклонив голову, — Извините.

— Надо полагать, — согласился Коидзуми. — Эмири говорит, что мы с вами по одну сторону баррикад.

— В самом деле? — медленно проговорил Оиши, не отворачиваясь от окна. — Я даже не знаю, чем мы можем быть вам полезны, учитывая продемонстрированные вами способности.

— Чем Вы можете быть ему полезны, — уточнил Акасака. — Коидзуми Ицке всё еще подозревается в причастности к деятельности огромной нелегальной группировки, и, кроме того, он бежал из страны. Вернее, бежал похожий на него человек, с его паспортом.

— Вам стало известно об Организации? — спросил парень, — Тут не всё так просто.

Детектив выпустил длинную струю дыма в окно,

— Тебе есть, что рассказать? — спросил он. — Если мы полезем в это дело как представители полиции, нам нужно хорошее основание. Мы не можем просто так вломиться в первый понравившийся тебе дом… к тому же, тебе самому это раз плюнуть, разве нет?

— У нас есть такая возможность, но она привлекает много внимания и недостаточно точна, — объяснила Эмири, — Нам неизвестно, где находится Асахина Микуру.

— Нам тоже, — угрюмо сказал Акасака, — Криминалисты обследовали ее квартиру, но ничего полезного не нашли, к тому же вряд ли мы найдем ее несуществующих родителей.

— Я могу кое-что рассказать вам об Организации, но меня самого посвящали далеко не во всё, — сказал Коидзуми, покачав головой, — В данный момент в ней происходит жесткая борьба за власть. Мой непосредственный руководитель и я отделились от них и пытаемся собрать остальных… таких же как я, чтобы сделать то, что должно, независимо от планов Организации.

— Выкладывай что знаешь.

— Мы считаем, что одна из фракций Организации захватила Асахину Микуру. Ее последнее известное местоположение имеет отношение к семье Цуруя. К сожалению, это всё что я о ней знаю, и ее уже могли куда-нибудь перевезти.

— Цуруя, — пробормотал Оиши, — Так, посмотрим… где-то тут у меня были показания Цуруи-сан, — Выкинув окурок в окно, он закрыл створку, прошел к столу и немного постучал по клавиатуре. — Вот. Она не явилась в Северную Старшую на церемонию прощания, но мой помощник допрашивал ее пару дней назад касательно расследования. Согласно отчету Аиды, она ничего не знала про Учащегося К.

Коидзуми изменился в лице и повернулся к детективу. Акасака снова опустился на свой стул, скрестив руки на груди.

— Случайно, не Мидзуно Аида? — неуверенно спросил парень.

Оиши бросил в него острый взгляд,

— Ты его знаешь?

— Я знаю _о _нём, — осторожно ответил тот, — Он работал на одну из фракций Организации.

Лицо Оиши дернулось, он закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий прерывистый вдох,

— Я уже устал от сюрпризов, — тихо сказал он себе под нос, потирая лоб ладонью. Он снова постучал по клавиатуре, брови опустились ниже. — Ну, — наконец произнес он, покачав головой, — Аида сдал этот отчет о допросе Цуруи-сан, но тут всё с виду чисто. Ни одной законной зацепки для проверки.

— Однако… если дело касается нашей таинственной 'Организации', — задумчиво сказал Акасака, — мы запросто можем _организовать _такую зацепку.

Детектив недоверчиво поднял бровь,

— Например?

— Например, Коидзуми-кун может просто войти на территорию поместья, — пояснил Акасака, — Его уже разыскивают для допроса. Мы можем сейчас отпустить Судзумию — ой, простите, Кимидори-сан — он похитит ее, затащит в дом семьи Цуруя и… исчезнет. В этот момент я мобилизую специальный штурмовой отряд — всё можно представить как терроризм, учитывая нарушения паспортного режима.

Молодой человек сильно нахмурился,

— Полагаю, это может сработать, — мрачно сказал он. — Значит, теперь я террорист?

— А почему бы и нет? — спросил Акасака, передернув плечами, — Мир и так уже стоит на ушах. Ты уверен, что поместье Цуруя захвачено Организацией?

— Я уверен, что они _были_ там, — поправил его Коидзуми, — Откуда я знаю, может, они уже ушли оттуда.

— Но, тем не менее, это лучшее, что у нас есть, — пробормотал Оиши, продолжая хмуриться.

— План довольно сложный, но, если там находится Асахина Микуру, или хотя бы намек на ее текущее местоположение, то я даю свое согласие, — сказала Эмири после небольшой паузы. — Однако Нагато-сан и я должны перед этим поменяться местами, так что будет логично для нашего представления, если я сначала вернусь в ее квартиру. — Она повернулась к Коидзуми и добавила, — Ты не сможешь выполнить пространственный переход непосредственно в квартире Нагато-сан, но, если хочешь убедиться, что мы защищаем Судзумию-сан, можешь зайти и проведать ее.

Коидзуми поднял брови,

— Очень хочу. Где живет Нагато-сан?

Оиши хмыкнул, покрутив головой, и написал адрес на блокнотном листке,

— Вот, — сказал он, — От станции дорогу найдешь. Подумать только, что мы творим…

Коидзуми взял бумажку, просмотрел ее и запихнул в карман,

— Кимидори-сан, почему ты и Нагато-сан должны меняться местами?

— Нагато-сан лучше приспособлена для действий в боевых условиях, — объяснила Эмири, — Хотя у нас обеих статус наблюдателей, ее функции немного активнее моих.

— Разве не все вы одинаковы? — хмуро спросил Акасака.

— Это слишком долго объяснять, — пожал плечами парень, — Можете считать меня экстрасенсом. Я могу проникать в измерения реальности, отделенные от этого мира, которые мы называем 'Закрытые Пространства', и сражаться с проявлениями… короче, сражаюсь там за спасение мира. Опуская нюансы. Организация называет подобных Кимидори 'TFEI', но я сам точно не знаю, что это означает.

Эмири предупреждающе стрельнула глазами в Коидзуми, но тот либо этого не заметил, либо сделал вид.

— Они считают, что Нагато-сан — самый продвинутый TFEI из известных, но они так сильно от нас отличаются, что это тоже вопрос спорный.

— Думаю, этого достаточно, — мягко сказала Эмири, — Кто мы такие сейчас неважно.

— Как скажешь, — кивая, согласился парень. — Что-нибудь еще? В противном случае, я направляюсь к дому Нагато-сан и готовлюсь к нашему маленькому представлению.

— Будет удобно, если ты ее похитишь, пока мы всё еще будем на парковке у дома, — заметил Оиши, потирая подбородок в раздумьях, — Но тогда нам нужно какое-нибудь оправдание того, что мы не смогли тебя догнать на патрульной машине, не то наше начальство покрутит пальцем у виска. И мне что-то не хочется давать тебе оружие, чтобы сказать, что ты угрожал нам или водителю такси.

Коидзуми сжал губы, затем кивнул,

— Понятно, — наконец сказал он, — Я могу найти машину и водителя. Но перед этим дайте мне слово, что если вам в руки попадется мой руководитель, вы, — полусекундная пауза, которая не ускользнула от опытных Оиши и Акасаки, — ему ничего не сделаете.

— Договорились, — кивая, согласился Оиши, — Если он не будет безобразничать или угрожать кому-то, мы пройдемся по нему по минимуму.

— И тебе лично советую быть очень осторожным с командой захвата, — добавил Акасака, — Они отлично подготовлены, и, даже если я скажу им, что ты наш агент под прикрытием — хотя они вряд ли поверят из-за твоего возраста — они все равно приложат все силы чтобы изловить тебя, также как и остальных. Такие правила. Так что, перед тем как что-то сделать, подумай, как это будет выглядеть с другой стороны снайперского прицела.

Парню явно было не по себе, он расстроено покачал головой,

— Нам необходима Асахина Микуру, — угрюмо проворчал он.

— Нашему расследованию она тоже пригодится, — Оиши пожал плечами, — Не думаю, что мы можем _помешать_ тебе, но всё же…

— В случае крайней необходимости, я могу выдать себя за Асахину Микуру и дать показания, — перебила его Эмири, — Однако Нагато-сан и я немного… стеснены в ресурсах, учитывая наши дальнейшие, более сложные планы. Желательно, чтобы мы обошлись без этого. В идеале, она будет под нашей защитой.

— Сколько еще осталось нашему миру? — спросил детектив, откинувшись в скрипящем кожаном кресле.

Эмири взглянула немного вбок, затем обратно,

— Дестабилизация развивается очень быстро. Нагато-сан делает всё, что в ее силах, чтобы отсрочить неизбежное, но у нас остается менее тридцати шести часов. В течение этого срока функционирование большинства форм жизни на этой планете может оказаться под угрозой.

Коидзуми вздрогнул,

— А что если мы уничтожим всех Аватаров? — спросил он.

— Аватаров? Я не… А, поняла. Мир будет уничтожен не из-за Закрытых Пространств и не из-за неудачи с вашей стороны. Причина — эмоциональное состояние Судзумии Харухи, она отказывается верить в этот мир. В течение следующих двадцати четырех часов, или меньше, произойдет квантовый распад твоих способностей, и они прекратят функционировать, так как она предпочтет другую реальность существующей. Мы не можем знать, каким будет созданный ею мир, но, судя по тому, как она проходит процедуру осмысления, можно сказать с уверенностью, что она не просто покинет этот мир, но уничтожит его перед уходом.

— Было лучше, когда я этого не знал, — сказал Акасака, потирая виски, — Не говори мне, что я незаконно мобилизую штурмовое спецподразделение только из-за того, что пятнадцатилетняя девочка не может ужиться со своими эмоциями.

— Сожалею, — существо, выглядящее как Харухи, сопроводило извинение поклоном, — В таком случае, я возьму назад свои слова.

Лицо Ицке выдало раздражение,

— Если б это было так просто, — мрачно проворчал он.

Оиши хмыкнул, покачав головой.

— Ладно, — сказал Акасака; его взгляд метался между стоящими посреди комнаты парнем и девушкой, — и последнее. У нас нет никаких подтверждений того, что Асахина-сан находится в поместье Цуруи, если я ничего не упустил.

Парень смотрел в сторону, но всё равно кивнул,

— Я не уверен. Это лишь мои догадки, — признал он.

— Ну, для начала сойдет, — подбодрил их Оиши. — Хоть что-то подозрительное мы там найдем. Если застанем там людей 'Организации', то захватим их, и уж они-то нам расскажут, где они держат Асахину-сан.

— Может, так и будет, — Акасака качнул головой, — Но мне всё равно очень не нравится эта затея. Ладно, всё; мы уже закончили, господа заговорщики?

— Да, — подтвердил Ицке, всё еще немного хмурясь, — Ну что ж, тогда наверное… еще увидимся. — И с этими словами он шагнул сквозь пелену тусклых цветов и исчез.

— Поехали домой, Кимидори-сан, — проворчал Акасака. — Оиши-сан, можете сесть за руль? Мне надо сделать пару звонков.

— Ага, — согласился детектив, закрывая окно, — Пора закругляться.

'Харухи' слегка опустила голову, имитируя подавленное состояние самой Судзумии… где бы та сейчас ни была.

X-X-X

Вернувшись в Закрытое Пространство, Ицке пересек небо в направлении станции, указанной на записке Оиши, четко следуя написанным там указаниям. Он уже почти приземлился и собирался перейти в обычную реальность, чтобы зайти в дом, когда его внимание привлекло подозрительное разбитое окно коридора на седьмом этаже. Он покружил рядом некоторое время, а затем пролетел прямо сквозь желтые полицейские ленты, и перешел в реальность уже внутри. Достаточно необычно, но пространство вокруг квартиры было странно _густым _и ему потребовалось около минуты, чтобы преодолеть барьер.

Закончив, он посмотрел вглубь коридора и увидел стоявшую в открытом дверном проеме Нагато, которая тоже смотрела на него.

— Входи, — велела она.

Покачав головой, он выполнил указание,

— Приятно видеть знакомое лицо, — сказал он, сомневаясь, что ее это интересует.

Она разглядывала его пару секунд, затем закрыла дверь и села около стола,

— Судзумия Харухи спит, — сказала она своим вечно-мягким и тихим тоном.

— Вы держите ее без сознания? — хмурясь, спросил он.

Нагато легко кивнула,

— Химические процессы в ее мозге замедлены, чтобы снизить эффект негативных эмоций, переживаемых ею, — объяснила она, — Прямые изменения в ее мыслительном процессе не рекомендованы. Она также регулярно получает дозы ингибиторов, стимулирующих процесс сна. Чем меньшее время она находится в сознании, тем больший срок ей потребуется для полного разрушения нашей реальности.

Ицке очень хотелось заорать на стоявший перед ним TFEI, крикнуть, что так нечестно, неправильно… Что угодно, только не признавать что план достаточно разумен, и в бесконечное число раз более гуманен, чем попытка убить Судзумию в надежде остановить разрушение мира.

— Она в комфортных условиях? — спросил он.

Нагато моргнула.

— Физически. Морально, она в растерянности, даже с заглушенными химическими реакциями на гормоны депрессии и беспокойства. Ее сознание погружено в состояние сна, где воображением могут быть созданы успокаивающие образы, но она отдает себе отчет в том, что это лишь сон, и не принимает их до конца.

— Лучше, чем то, что смог бы я, — наконец признал Ицке. Затащить ее в Закрытое Пространство, перенести в дом к Мори и Аракаве, чтобы…что?...переждать конец света? Он покачал головой. — Могу я поговорить с ней?

Девочка, сидевшая перед ним, опустила глаза, затем произнесла:

— Да, ее пробуждение займет три минуты и будет недолгим.

— Хорошо, — согласился он, ища в кармане телефон, который был конфискован Мори, перед тем, как мир встал на дыбы, — Мне нужно позвонить. Можно воспользоваться твоим телефоном?

— Да.

— И еще, пока я не забыл. Я так понимаю, Кимидори сообщила тебе все детали плана?

Кивнув, TFEI поднялась и медленно прошла в коридор.

Позвонив Аракаве и кратко обрисовав ему ситуацию, он посмотрел на часы и решил, что три минуты уже наверняка прошли. Тогда он прошагал по коридору к двери, в которую вошла Нагато, и увидел свернувшуюся калачиком под одеялом Судзумию Харухи; по ее щеке медленно текла слеза, оставляя блестящую дорожку. «Кён…» — прошептала она.

Ицке вытер глаза рукавом, не в силах сдержать слезы. Каждую секунду своего времени с момента смерти Кёна он провел либо в отчаянной борьбе, либо в предельно непростых размышлениях о происходящем. Но он не соврал другим экстрасенсам, даже если и не успел узнать Кёна так хорошо, как хотел бы. Кён _был_ его другом. Однако было намного легче что-то _делать_, пытаясь исправить ситуацию, чем просто думать о ней. Каково же было Харухи, которая считала себя бессильной?

Он не был уверен, что именно для него было наиболее тяжелым. Осознание того, что Кён мертв, сочувствие к Харухи, или же прямое эхо ее эмоций, постоянно звучащее в его сознании.

— Проснись, — прошептала Нагато, заставив веки Харухи затрепетать, ее глаза медленно открылись. Маленькая девушка помогла ей сесть, затем дала стакан воды. Харухи медленно выпила воду, сбрасывая сонливость и переводя взгляд на Ицке.

— Коидзуми...-кун? — устало всхлипнув, спросила она.

— Да, — ответил он, не находя в себе сил улыбнуться, — Я хотел посмотреть как у тебя дела, Судзумия-сан.

Она слегка задержала взгляд на нём, прежде чем опустить глаза, уставившись на пустой стакан в руках. Нагато взяла стакан и снова присела рядом, в терпеливом ожидании глядя на Харухи.

— Да не очень, — наконец сказала та, сморгнув новые слезы, — Наверное, лягу обратно спать.

Она снова свернулась под одеялом, запоздало пробормотав: «Спасибо, что зашел», перед тем как ее глаза закрылись, и дыхание стало спокойным.

Ицке отвернулся и вышел в коридор, плотно прижимая руку к глазам. Он сомневался, что Нагато не всё равно, а Харухи уже должна была заснуть, но он пытался игнорировать боль слишком долго, и внезапно чувства вышли из-под контроля. Он не смог остановиться, даже когда услышал стук закрывшейся двери. Он ненавидел мысль о холодных глазах TFEI бесстрастно изучавших его, но не мог остановить приглушенные рыдания.

Он дернулся, почувствовав маленькую руку Нагато, мягко погладившую его по спине. Шмыгнув носом последний раз, он снова вытер глаза рукавом.

— Извини, — пробормотал он. — Извини.

Нагато долго молчала перед тем, как наконец ответить:

— Я выяснила, что мы не выбираем чувства. Мы просто чувствуем. Сделать меньшее, значит отказаться принять ту реальность, в которой мы живем.

Ицке сморгнул последние слезы и посмотрел на девочку. Ее голова была слегка наклонена.

— Ты что-то чувствуешь? — выпалил он, только потом осознав насколько глуп его вопрос.

Взгляд Нагато не изменился.

— Не обязательно выражать эмоции, чтобы чувствовать их, — сказала она. — Я бы не хотела сейчас обсуждать свое эмоциональное состояние, — на краткий момент выражение ее лица чуть изменилось, перед тем как она добавила: — Это не подразумевалось как грубость.

Он покачал головой и тяжело вздохнул.

— Я ценю… твою честность, — ответил он. — Могу я воспользоваться ванной комнатой?

Не проронив ни слова, она указала на другую дверь, и он отправился туда. Перед тем как тщательно умыться, он несколько раз промыл глаза. Потратив несколько минут на то, чтобы собраться с силами, он внезапно понял, что предпочитает холодную искренность и скрытые чувства Нагато искусственным внешним переживаниям Эмири. Он снова покачал головой. Кён наверняка терпеть не мог иметь с ним дело…

— Соберись, Ицке, — проворчал он, глядя на свое отражение в зеркале. Не считая красноты вокруг глаз, он выглядел так же, как всегда… разве что чуть менее веселым и радостным, чем хотелось бы. — Найди Асахину-сан, отправься назад во времени, спаси мир. Тогда всё будет уже неважно.

Он кивнул отражению,

— Точно. Теперь за дело.

X-X-X

Разнообразные подпрограммы, встроенные в поля блокировки и системы контрмер по всему помещению приписки Нагато Юки, продолжали отслеживать состояние объекта наблюдения. Экспоненциальное усиление отрицания реальности, вне сомнений, приведет к ее разрушению раньше, чем объединению информационных сущностей удастся восстановить консенсус.

Кимидори Эмири и Нагато Юки сравнили возможные послания для объединения в целом, очерчивающие сложившуюся ситуацию и возможные пути ее разрешения, но пришли к выводу, что вероятность того, что любое из них ускорит нахождение консенсуса, крайне мала. Единственный верный способ повлиять на консенсус – это выдать объединению технологию путешествия во времени.

Даже в этом случае, такая массивная перекомпиляция объединения c наделением его возможностью возвращаться назад во времени может иметь далеко идущие непрогнозируемые последствия.

Пока, согласно показаниям сенсоров, Коидзуми Ицке мыл лицо, она решила обработать инфо-структуру главного. После закрытия всех каналов и разрыва связи с консенсусом, а затем и с органическим телом, главный был записан как холистический фронт волны. Любое органическое существо могло быть записано точно так же, но этот холистический фронт волны был гораздо более сложным из-за сопутствующей информации, накопленной интерфейсом. Где-то в этом массиве данных должен находиться _его_ фронт волны, сохраненный в логах наблюдений главного в тот момент, когда она преступила свои ограничения и предприняла независимое действие.

Во всяком случае, предположительно независимое действие, хотя логический анализ говорил, что однозначного подтверждения того, что этот приказ был послан непосредственно фракцией главного, никогда не обнаружится. На данный момент Судзумии Харухи был обеспечен полный физический комфорт, и в состоянии сна объект наблюдения изобретал собственные отвлекающие образы. Нагато Юки принесла с кухни чайную чашку, поставила ее на стол перед собой и начала редактировать ее атрибуты.

Ей было известно, что Коидзуми Ицке вернулся в комнату и наблюдает за ней, но пока не стала обращать на него внимания; следующий шаг их операции требует непосредственного присутствия Кимидори Эмири. Первым делом она изменила гибкость материала, сделав кристаллическую решетку эластичной. Потом физическая форма была заменена на все-пространственную, но в видимых измерениях ограничена сферой. После этого форме была придана сверхвысокая прочность на разрыв, удалена вся информация, касающаяся содержимого, и функции заменены служебной программой изолированной лабораторной среды. Финальные модификации сделали внутреннюю поверхность непроницаемой, а внешнюю — открытой для инфо-воздействий.

Готово. Она положила кончики пальцев на сферу и переместила фронт волны главного в пустоту внутри. Визуально структура походила на симметричную четырехмерную вращающуюся пространственную решетку, не сильно отличающуюся от атомарного строения кристаллов, из которых изначально состояла видоизмененная чашка, за исключением в разы более сложных изгибов фракталов.

— Уф, — проворчал Коидзуми, протирая глаза. — Это что ещё за чертовщина?

Моргнув, Нагато Юки обратила внимание на Коидзуми,

— Визуальный образ фронта волны Асакуры Рёко, — ответила она, — Это может оказаться слишком сложно для твоего восприятия.

— 'Может' — это мягко сказано, Нагато-сан. Не накроешь ее платком или чем-нибудь?

Молча, она последовала его предложению. Он медленно поднял дрожащие веки,

— Очень не по себе. Даже не знаю, что меня беспокоит сильнее… то, что ты засунула убийцу Кёна в банку, или то, что я _чувствую_, как она пытается выскользнуть за пределы этой реальности.

— Она изолирована.

— Ты уверена, что ей не удастся сбежать?

— Вероятность побега очень низка. В случае удачи она подвергнется прямому физическому воздействию огромной силы. Ты испытываешь всего лишь побочный эффект попыток сверхпространственного объекта перестроить себя за пределами барьеров этого измерения.

— Насколько велика сила этого физического воздействия?

— Суммарная энергия воздействия по всем осям — несколько сотен экзаджоулей.

Лицо Коидзуми последовательно выразило замешательство, раздраженность, задумчивость и скрытую гордость:

— То есть, сила… нескольких атомных бомб?

'Несколько' в данном случае подходит для замещения точного числа, но, поскольку заряд каждой может варьироваться, она решила пояснить:

— Примерно в два раза больше, чем она может выдержать.

Выражение его лица снова поменялось: шок; неверие; страх.

— Она в неактивном состоянии. Сейчас она не может целенаправленно прикладывать энергию и манипулировать инфо-средой.

— Не легче ее просто прикончить? Она ведь убила Кёна!

Её социальный модуль столкнулся с затруднениями, поэтому она его проигнорировала, воспользовавшись справкой эмоционного модуля.

— Мне бы хотелось, — ответила она. — Но это будет неконструктивно. Ее фронт волны, скорее всего, может снабдить нас точными пространственно-временными координатами для нашего последующего вмешательства с целью внесения исправлений в план реальности.

— Однако… — ответил он секунду спустя, его мимика и поведение читались как волнение и восхищение средней степени. — Окей. Тогда, может, просто хорошенько потрясем ее?

После полудюжины циклов обработки этих слов она ответила,

— Я насильно дополнила её эмоционную библиотеку всем спектром негативных эмоций. Перед изъятием фронта волны, я предоставила ей возможность испытать эффект летальной физической травмы и неизбежности смерти органического тела.

Ее внутренние библиотеки определили его реакцию как выдающийся самоконтроль – лишь быстрое расширение зрачков и немного ускорившееся сердцебиение выдали его тревогу.

— Впечатляет, — наконец, сказал он.

Поступило оповещение от датчиков движения, и она прошла к входной двери; Кимидори Эмири решила не расточать понапрасну и без того небольшие запасы парных частиц. Несмотря на проявленное ранее мастерское владение собственными эмоциями, Коидзуми Ицке вздрогнул, увидев ее. Как только она вошла в помещение, Нагато Юки открыла личный канал.

Эмири и Нагато снова поднесли запястья к лицам друг друга и ввели новые дозы нанитов, чтобы восполнить запас парных частиц. Через личный канал помимо прочего была переброшена информация о внешнем виде. После прекращения физического обмена, Кимидори молча кивнула Коидзуми, прошла к столу и сняла платок, накрывавший капсулу хранения главного.

— Итак, — пробормотал квантовый путешественник через пространственные разломы, — теперь..., я как бы должен тебя похитить, да?

— Да, — ответила Нагато, проверяя точность настройки модуляций на эмуляцию голоса Судзумии Харухи.

— Можно спросить… почему Кимидори-сан… эм… теперь Нагато-сан?

— Судзумия-сан больше привыкла к Нагато-сан, — ответила Кимидори, не оглядываясь, — отсутствие видимых недочетов в моем физическом образе затрудняет ее общение со мной, так что этот образ лучше подходит для ее эмоционального благополучия.

Коидзуми покачал головой и повернулся к Нагато,

— Ты забыла отдать Кимидори-сан очки.

Нагато моргнула и подняла руку к лицу, чтобы удостовериться в показаниях всех остальных сенсоров. Кимидори тоже оглянулась через плечо. Оба интерфейса провели внутреннюю диагностику и диагностику друг друга, но не обнаружили причин упущения этой детали. Она сняла очки и протянула их Кимидори.

Кимидори надела их, сигналы замешательства передавались по каналу в обе стороны, пока Нагато с некоторой неохотой не закрыла его, повернувшись лицом к Коидзуми,

— Имеются ли еще недочеты? — спросила она.

— Нет, так сойдешь за Харухи. Эм, я, наверно… должен держать тебя за руку, раз это похищение, да?

Она кивнула и протянула ему руку.

Нервно сглотнув, он взял ее за запястье и прошел к двери.

— Ни пуха, ни пера, — проворчал он, оглянувшись на нее, и шагнул за порог. Некоторое время он провел у окна коридора, высматривая что-то сквозь дождь на стоянке под домом, затем немного расслабился. Сама она не увидела там ничего необычного, только несколько транспортных средств, у двух из которых были включены габаритные огни.

Когда они зашли в кабину лифта, он отпустил ее руку и нервно потер потеющие ладони. Как только двери лифта открылись, он снова быстро взял ее запястье и вышел в вестибюль. Консьержа не было на месте, в помещении было темно, единственная полоса света тянулась от лифта к парадному входу.

Коидзуми Ицке секунду колебался, язык тела говорит о неуверенности и сомнениях, но в итоге взял зонтик из общественной корзины у входа, и они вышли наружу. Пелену ливня разрезал свет фар ожидавшего их такси и полицейского патрульного транспорта, стоящего прямо за ним.

— Ну вот, мое первое тяжкое преступление, — сказал он с саркастической обреченностью в голосе. — Хотел сказать, мое первое настоящее преступление. Может быть, стоит как-нибудь изобразить сопротивление?

Физическое сопротивление только усложнит реализацию плана, так как она с легкостью выведет из строя Коидзуми Ицке, даже если ограничится физическими возможностями объекта наблюдения. Словесное сопротивление оценивается как наиболее соответствующее их планам,

— Спасите, — сказала она без какого-либо выражения, — В данный момент меня похищают.

Он бросил на нее взгляд, который внутренняя библиотека не смогла должным образом опознать, и слегка улыбнулся.

— Ладно, — сказал он, открывая дверь такси, — Лучше просто помаши нашим друзьям-полицейским.

Она выполняла его распоряжение, пока он осторожно не толкнул ее локтем. Вскоре они заняли места на заднем сиденье за спиной незнакомого взрослого человека. Нагато записала его характеристики и начала ждать, когда он представится.

Машина резко пришла в движение, водитель спросил,

— Мы хотя бы понимаем, что сейчас делаем?

— Думаю, уже нет, — ответил юноша с усиленной интонацией обреченности. — Но я взял с них обещание, что они тебе ничего не сделают, если поймают.

Отъехав от жилого комплекса, они увидели свет проблескового маячка пристроившейся им в хвост патрульной машины. Водитель вздохнул, и транспортное средство начало ускоряться.

X-X-X

Ицке старался не рассматривать Нагато. В то время как физически она сейчас была неотличима от Харухи, она всё равно вела себя в присущей себе манере…не считая того, что — он не знал, как лучше описать — у нее начало проявляться чувство юмора. Тем не менее, было сложно сопоставить ее поведение с тем, что, по ее словам, она сделала с Асакурой Рёко.

Опять же, если бы Асакура Рёко была Аватаром, вероятно, он бы использовал все свои способности, чтобы уничтожить её, и плевать он хотел на последствия.

— Ну, и как мы собираемся попасть внутрь здания? — спросил Аракава, глядя на отблески полицейских мигалок в зеркале заднего вида.

— Эмм…— нахмурился Ицке. — Нагато-сан, пожалуйста, пристегнись, — попросил он, с трудом сдерживая желание назвать ее Судзумией-сан.

Она прекратила махать полицейским в машине сзади, и подчинилась, глядя на него в ожидании.

— Аракава-сан, насколько крепки ворота, как вы считаете?

— И верно, — сказал Аракава, расправив плечи, — Члены Организации внутри вряд ли будут рады нас видеть.

— Это неважно, — уверенно ответил Ицке. — Мы даже не будем выходить из машины; я перетащу нас в Закрытое Пространство.

Когда они повернули на дорогу к поместью Цуруя, он внезапно запаниковал; откуда он мог знать что поместье будет внутри закрытого пространства? Но страхи были необоснованы — вероятно, вся Нисиномия была сейчас внутри закрытого пространства, и поместье Цуруя в этом плане ничем не выделялось. Однако имелась куда большая проблема…

Ему не хватило времени, чтобы предупредить остальных. Аракава доверился ему и, умело войдя в поворот, резко дал газу на короткой прямой, ведущей к стальным воротам, и, с ужасным лязгом и фонтаном искр, снес створки. Машина резко дернулась; от столкновения с лимузином, стоявшим внутри, ее капот сложился гармошкой. В ту же секунду, как их движение прекратилось, Ицке вытянул руку в сторону Нагато, а другой хлопнул по плечу Аракаву, затратив большее, чем обычно, количество сил, чтобы протолкнуть их сквозь барьер, оставаясь физически неподвижным.

— Наружу, быстро! — заорал он на обоих, как только они проникли в монохромную реальность. Туша Аватара была прямо перед ними, он уже успел превратить дом в кучу мусора. Нагато среагировала быстрее него, выбив смятую дверь, а затем сорвав заевший ремень безопасности с самого Ицке.

После отчаянной борьбы с искореженным металлом все трое выбрались из под обломков ворот и вырвались на улицу, бегом устремившись прочь от Аватара.

— Хорошо, — выдохнул Ицке, когда они отбежали на достаточное, чтобы передохнуть, расстояние. — Извините, что так вышло.

— Лучше, чем быть арестованными, — заметил Аракава. Поднявшись, он посмотрел на Нагато заинтересованным взглядом, — Вы действительно Нагато-сан?

Она моргнула, лицо было совершенно спокойно.

— Да, — ответила она голосом Харухи.

Ицке быстро покачал головой.

— Эмм, Нагато-сан, находясь в Закрытом Пространстве, я не могу узнать, что происходит в реальности, только если не попытаюсь перейти, находясь внутри какого-то объекта, например другого человека, — пояснил он. — Эмири, мм, взяла пробу моего организма. Если не ошибаюсь, теперь вы обе знаете принцип действия моих способностей?

Она кивнула, и Аракава слегка побледнел.

— Ты можешь просматривать обычную реальность?

Раздумывая, Нагато наклонила голову вбок.

— Да, — произнесла она, через пару секунд.

— Хорошо, — сказал Ицке, повернувшись к Аватару. В этот момент пара красных сфер пролетела над их головами в том же направлении. — Я собираюсь помочь своим коллегам, а затем мне потребуется твоя помощь.

Она внимательно посмотрела на него и снова кивнула.

Оиши ударил по тормозам, на мокром асфальте машину занесло, и уже боком она остановилась прямо напротив выезда из поместья семьи Цуруя,

— Неплохо водит, этот их водитель, — признал детектив.

Акасака что-то буркнул в ответ, нажимая кнопку отмены на мобильнике.

Оба выскочили наружу, перебежали на другую строну улицы и спрятались за припаркованной там машиной. Мигалка на крыше их патрульной колымаги делает ее слишком легкой мишенью, хотя, учитывая что водитель Коидзуми Ицке сделал с воротами и торчавшую в обломках мятое пустое такси… оттуда теперь никто не выедет.

— Думаю, у нас еще примерно минуты три, — сказал он, поднимая глаза к небу. Еще даже не начало светать, и со всеми этими тучами пройдет еще несколько часов, прежде чем небо хоть немного посветлеет. — Машина поддержки прибудет еще через пару минут.

Детектив покачал головой, оглядываясь, и заметил свет маячков других патрульных машин, отреагировавших на радиосообщение о предполагаемом похищении Судзумии Харухи. А может быть, никакого похищения и не было, а их просто держат за идиотов? Думать об этом больше не хотелось.

— Так что тут будет делать штурмовой отряд? — спросил он, пытаясь выкинуть из головы вопросы, балансирующие на грани его понимания. — Мне ни разу не доводилось с ними работать.

— Главное просто им не мешать, — ответил Акасака, вытирая лицо. — Они выставят тут оцепление, просканируют внутренности поместья, а потом — смотря, что решит тактический офицер. Надеюсь, мы найдем там настоящих бандитов, иначе я могу попрощаться со своей пенсией.

Оиши поморщился и с сожалением кивнул,

— Как я тебя понимаю, — проворчал он. Очень скоро их окружили офицеры в форме, разбегающиеся по периметру поместья. Детектив и агент НПА синхронно дернули плечами, заметив машину мэра, едущую следом за передвижным штабом СШО — огромным фургоном, с торчащими во все стороны антеннами и тарелками и черной матовой отделкой.

— Чудно, — вздохнул Оиши, — Пойду, поболтаю с мэром.

— Понял, — согласился Акасака, оттягивая ворот своей рубашки. — Надо было взять зонтики.

На пути к блестящей от дождя черной машине мэра, Оиши несколько раз чиркнул зажигалкой, пытаясь закурить сигарету. Но дождь был слишком сильный, и у него ничего не вышло; он засунул сигаретку в карман до лучших времен. Когда он подошел к машине, стекло задней двери опустилось. Мэр был габаритнее Оиши, хоть и моложе.

Его лицо было чисто выбрито, но круги под глазами говорили о том, что спать ему тоже давно не доводилось. «Хоть что-то у нас есть общее», — подумалось Оиши до того, как услышал мэрский лай.

— Оиши, _что_, черт тебя дери, здесь происходит?

«Ах да, политика», — печально вспомнил он,

— Я направлю Вам отчет сегодня к вечеру или завтра, — сказал Оиши, специально как будто ничего не происходит, — Обычно этими формальностями занимается мой помощник, но его, как это ни досадно, вчера убили.

И без того сердитое лицо мэра скривилось еще сильнее, и злой взгляд пробуравил его насквозь,

— Это еще одно проявление вашей некомпетентности, — выкрикнул он. — Мне нужны ответы, и нужны прямо сейчас. Семья Цуруя одна из самых уважаемых в городе, и общественность так не оставит это… — он закончил фразу рыком, увидев вертолет, незаметно подлетевший к ним сквозь ливень. Четверка вооруженных до зубов оперативников СШО спустилась из него на веревках и пробежала в сторону фургона.

— Я хочу услышать очень хорошее оправдание этого дерьма!

— Ладно, — согласился Оиши, ладонью отбрасывая назад волосы, прилипшие ко лбу. — После того как мы задержали Асакуру Рёко — теперь Учащуюся А для прессы — для допроса, она напала и убила моего помощника прямо во время допроса. В это время я снимал показания Судзумии Харухи по поводу инцидента в Северной Старшей вчера утром, — неужели только вчера? Кажется, столько времени прошло… — Сбежав из участка, она вернулась к себе домой, в то самое здание, где живет Нагато Юки, у которой по случаю гостила Судзумия Харухи. И когда Учащаяся А попыталась напасть на Судзумию Харухи… — он замолчал, поджав губы в прямую линию. Как там было, в том отчете, что он писал трясущимися руками? Строчки, которые он сочинил для всех любопытных, — я попытался отнять у нее оружие, и в результате борьбы Учащаяся А выпала из окна седьмого этажа.

— Это я уже знаю, — сурово сказал мэр, быстро оглянувшись на что-то в машине и снова вцепившись взглядом в Оиши. — И как же вы умудрились довести все до _этого_?

— Ну, когда мы допросили Судзумию Харухи, не было больше смысла держать ее под охраной, и мы решили отпустить ее обратно к подруге.

— Ничто так не говорит о вашем сострадании, как то, что вы отпустили несовершеннолетнюю навестить место смерти ее одноклассника, — язвительно заметил мэр.

Оиши закрыл глаза и поднял лицо, подставив его под яростные струи дождя,

— Кстати, как долго была закрыта Северная Старшая после убийства?

Мэр шумно прочистил глотку,

— Продолжайте, детектив.

— В общем, я и Акасака-сан задержались в квартире Нагато Юки, чтобы сравнить наши заметки, и, когда уже собирались вернуться в участок, мы стали свидетелями того, как Коидзуми Ицке – еще один подследственный — похитил Судзумию Харухи.

— Значит, Судзумия сейчас там? — переспросил мэр, опять глянув на что-то в глубине машины.

Оиши проморгался — вода попала в глаза — и решил продолжать играть дурачка. И вообще, с чего это мэр так интересуется этим делом? Связь между мэром и самой влиятельной семьей в городе не может быть просто дружеской… они могли спонсировать его предвыборную кампанию, или наоборот, иметь на него компромат. Но при чем тут Судзумия Харухи, если только не… Он насильно заставил себя перестать думать об этом.

— Мы так считаем, — наконец, ответил он. — Как ни стыдно это признавать, сейчас ситуация вышла из-под моего контроля. Теперь это всё превратилось в операцию НПА, и если Вам не нравится, что они делают, пожалуйтесь в Министерство Общественной Безопасности.

Маска гнева всё еще была на лице мэра, но теперь его, кажется, заботило что-то иное.

— Понятно, — сказал он, поднимая стекло. Оиши отступил на шаг назад и проводил глазами машину.

— 'Организация', однако, — задумчиво произнес он, наблюдая, как она проезжает сквозь тройное оцепление спецназа и полиции вокруг особняка Цуруи.


	7. Chapter 7 Последний рассвет

Акасаке позволили войти в передвижной командный пункт. Это был очень просторный фургон, с верху до низу забитый разнообразным высокочувствительным наблюдательным оборудованием, за каждым пультом управления сидел оператор. По идее, Специальный Штурмовой Отряд состоит в ведомстве НПА, а это значит, что они должны подчиняться его приказам. Он подошел к главному тактическому офицеру, который был погружен в разглядывание монитора перед собой и прижимал к уху наушник с микрофоном.

- Сэр, - поприветствовал его тот, не отрывая взгляд от экрана.

- Что у нас?

- Источники тепла по всей территории, - Акасака наклонился к монитору. Кажется, это вид с камеры, установленной на вертолете, кружащем над ними. Камера была направлена на небольшой холм, накрытый брезентом в центре песочного дворика поместья. Трясущееся изображение сфокусировалось на чём-то торчащем из-под края брезента, разрешение картинки увеличивалось, и в итоге предмет принял очертание чьей-то руки.

Он сделал глубокий вдох.

- Исходя из их диспозиции, двое заложников находятся в глубине дома, - добавил офицер, переключив изображение на тепловой сканер, который мог проникать даже сквозь крышу. В одной из комнат были видны едва различимые контуры двух тел, лежащих на полу, еще две фигуры ходили взад-вперед рядом с ними. Остальные занимали оборонительные позиции. – Мы видим двенадцать вооруженных людей, считая охрану заложников.

- Мы можем их оттуда вытащить? – двое заложников… сама Цуруя и Асахина Микуру?

- У дома классическая планировка, - ответил тактик, прекратив изучение экрана, но не отпуская свой наушник. – Тактически слабые и сильные стороны этих зданий ни для кого не секрет вот уже сотни лет. Этим террористам они тоже известны, и я не вижу переговорщиков. Мы также не видим никаких взрывных устройств, но они могут быть спрятаны, или же весь дом уже может быть облит горючим. Вы были правы, что вызвали нас; эти ребята сдаваться не собираются.

Акасака медленно кивнул,

- Хорошо, - сказал он, - Пойду, посовещаюсь с местной полицией. Держите меня в курсе.

Офицер резко отдал честь и вернулся к своему монитору; включив свою рацию, он выкрикнул несколько коротких зашифрованных приказов.

Выйдя обратно под дождь, он обнаружил Оиши, смотревшего вдаль со смущенной улыбкой на лице,

- Вы что-то задумали?

Оиши оглянулся и скрестил руки на груди,

- Идем, поищем, где можно покурить, - ответил он.

Акасака пожал плечами, и они прогулочным шагом прошли несколько десятков метров до навеса над входом в закрытый на ночь магазин. Оиши вытянул сухую сигарету из пачки, поджег ее и, не убирая руки с зажигалкой от лица, сказал,

- Мэра очень интересовало, где находится Судзумия Харухи.

Агент НПА обдумывал это пару секунд,

- Не уверен, что тут должен быть какой-то скрытый смысл, - сказал он, покачав головой. - У нас другая проблема.

Под проницательным взглядом Оиши он обрисовал ситуацию.

- Хмм, - протянул тот, нахмурившись, - Ну, а что если мы позволим… тем людям разобраться с этим? – спросил он, прикрыв рот рукой, якобы чтобы сделать затяжку.

Последовав примеру детектива, агент НПА вытер лицо ладонью,

- Как с ними связаться?

Делая последнюю затяжку, детектив предложил,

- Попробуй позвонить в квартиру Нагато-сан. Эмири всё еще там, да?

- Похоже, это наш единственный вариант, - Акасака не смог сдержать вздох, - У вас есть ее номер?

Оиши кивнул, вытаскивая мобильник из кармана, и протянул его агенту НПА.

X-X-X

После окончания боя Ицке приземлился среди развалин дома Цуруя, внимательно глядя, как его коллеги сбрасывают силовые оболочки. Блондинка с акцентом и загорелый мужчина с низким голосом. «Приветствую, юноша»,- произнес загорелый, кивая, «Удача позволила нам встретиться вновь».

Оба экстрасенса с удивлением уставились на приближавшихся Аракаву и Нагато.

- Чё эт', ты, типа, с друзьями, что ль?- спросила блондинка, - Ща, так-то, не самое время для игр.

- Это мои соратники,- объяснил Ицке, - Разыскиваемый нами путешественник во времени находится именно в этой точке реальности.

- Можем ли мы перейти барьер и провести этого человека в безопасное место?- спросил загорелый.

- Я не знаю ее точного местоположения, а, будучи здесь, я даже не знаю, где могут быть стены и перекрытия реального здания, - Он повернулся к Нагато, - Сможешь помочь?

- Манипуляция данными в этой точке пространства представляет определенную сложность, - ответила она через пару секунд. - Я перешлю твой запрос вышестоящим. - Она быстро моргнула и продолжила: - Запрос удовлетворен. Затем она внезапно выплюнула поток слов, слишком быстро, чтобы смог Ицке хоть что-то разобрать. Руины дома обрушились окончательно, подняв огромное облако пыли. Впрочем, пыль быстро осела, и перед ними предстал дом в своем первозданном виде.

Двое экстрасенсов удивленно вскинули брови, явно под впечатлением от увиденного.

Ее глаза, в тот момент – глаза Харухи, хотя взгляд без сомнений принадлежал Нагато, снова обратились на Ицке,

- Сообщение от Оиши Кураудо. Командам спецназа не удается вытащить заложников Асахину-сан и Цурую-сан. Задачу предстоит решать нам, - Она снова посмотрела на дом и, подняв руку, выплюнула еще небольшую порцию быстрых команд.

Размытые контуры людских фигур, заполненные белым шумом, проявились на фоне здания, на взгляд Ицке они были странно плоскими.

- Да чтоб тя за ногу…- пробормотала блондинка, вопросительно глядя на Нагато – Чё ты ваще т'кое?

- Не имеет значения, - ответила Нагато, быстро моргнув. - Минимизация потери времени имеет критическую важность. - Она медленно направилась внутрь дома Цуруя, пройдя прямо сквозь плоский силуэт мужчины, державшего в руках какой-то предмет.

Ицке быстро поравнялся с ней, наблюдая, как Нагато открывает дверь и продолжает движение внутрь. Вскоре они оказались в центре дома, где на полу неподвижно лежали два силуэта, еще двое патрулировали периметр комнаты. Аракава с другими экстрасенсами шли следом.

- Скорость перехода через барьер между пространствами снижена, - заметила Нагато. - При переходе в этой точке существует вероятность, что ты не успеешь ничего предпринять перед тем, как будешь замечен. - Она помолчала. - Я должна отправиться первой.

- Согласен, - нахмурившись, произнес Ицке. Он взглянул на остальных экстрасенсов и добавил: - Мы объединим наши силы, чтобы первым делом переправить Нагато-сан и Аракаву-сан. Я отправлюсь сразу за ними и попробую перетащить всех обратно.

- Как тянуть-то буд'м? - спросила блондинка.

- Если мы объединим усилия и будем действовать синхронно,- объяснил загорелый,- то сможем поддержать связь с ним сквозь барьер.

- Если только я могу одолжить ваши силы,- поклонившись другим экстрасенсам, сказал Ицке.

- А, эта, не вопрос, - проворчала блондинка.

- Наши сердца едины, - согласился с ней загорелый.

Аракава вытащил из потайного кармана куртки свой нож, длинный прямой обоюдоострый клинок,

- Мне стоит отправиться первым, - начал он, но Нагато покачала головой и перебила его.

- Мои боевые способности превосходят ваши. Я готова действовать.

- Я не уверен, что…

- Давайте оставим спор, - сказал Ицке, внутренне поежившись от своего обращения к человеку, долгое время бывшему его руководителем, - Нагато-сан в состоянии сделать всё самостоятельно.

- Будет непросто пересечь границу закрытого пространства,- заметила она.

- Хорошо, - сказал Ицке и, тряхнув головой, протянул руки другим экстрасенсам, устанавливая контакт. – Начали.

X-X-X

Несмотря на то, что они все были его подчиненными, Акасака не мог чувствовать себя как дома в фургоне СШО. Он всеми силами старался не мешать специалистам и офицерам, работающим за терминалами, а его палец нервно ерзал по кнопке «Отправить» мобильного телефона в кармане.

- Движение, - сказал тактический офицер, напрягшись, - Я не- еще один источник тепла в центральной комнате! Второй, нет, еще один, теперь три!

- Начинайте, - скомандовал Акасака, нажимая кнопку мобильника.

Бросив на него быстрый взгляд, полный сомнений, тактик исполнил приказ, выкрикнув инструкции в свою рацию; его подчинённые тоже засуетились. Восемнадцать оперативников СШО начали бесшумное проникновение со всех сторон поместья Цуруя. Акасаке не хотелось наблюдать за ходом боя, он открыл заднюю дверь фургона и пошел обратно к навесу, под которым всё еще стоял Оиши и какой-то офицер в форме, которому тот передавал свой отчет. Беззвучная вспышка света за его спиной обозначила первое столкновение.

Началось.

X-X-X

Нагато записала свои наблюдения о переходе сквозь пространственный разлом. На данный момент данный феномен напрямую наблюдался интерфейсами шестой раз, и ее архивные функции всё еще приписывали этому наблюдению атрибут новой информации для Объединения Разумных Информационных Сущностей. Примечательным в данной ситуации было то, что конкретно этот переход, произведенный при совмещении усилий трех экстрасенсов, был достаточно быстр и занял не больше одной десятой доли секунды.

Она заняла позицию между двумя формами на полу, Асахиной Микуру и Цуруей, и подготовила защитные программы. Два неидентифицированных человека мужского пола в одинаковых желто-коричневых униформах повернулись к ней лицом. Она провела анализ их оружия и изменила свойства метательного взрывчатого вещества, сделав его негорючим.

Они привели в действие спусковые механизмы оружия, капсюли разрядились в инертный порох в гильзах, и раздались глухие хлопки, сопровождаемые мелкими искрами из стволов. Двое мужчин в замешательстве начали осматривать свое оружие, в этот момент Аракава завершил свой переход через пространственный разлом и с разбега кинулся к ближайшему противнику с ножом, приготовленным для удара. Ее библиотеки определили его позу и последующее движение как прием одного из видов боевых искусств. Не пуская в дело нож, он оттолкнул противника с такой силой, что тот, пролетев несколько метров, врезался в стену комнаты.

Коидзуми Ицке прошел следующим и бросился на второго человека. Нагато Юки увеличила радиус действия своих сенсоров для поиска приближающихся враждебно настроенных людей, затем повернулась к Цуруе. Девушка смотрела на нее в крайнем удивлении, извиваясь на полу; ее щиколотки и кисти рук были связаны. Нагато Юки изменила параметр эластичности веревок, нагнулась и развязала их, зацепив узел одним пальцем.

Проанализировав пару раз логическую структуру, она также модифицировала физическое состояние тела Цуруи, чтобы компенсировать урон, нанесенный ему днями стагнации и веревками. Цуруя тут же проскочила мимо нее к Асахине Микуру. Нагато Юки выпрямилась и передала остальным сообщение, присланное Эмири при помощи парных частиц:

- Нам надо уходить. Сейчас.

Аракава и Коидзуми справились с двумя охранниками, но Нагато Юки чувствовала приближение значительных сил противника.

- Что происходит-то? – потребовала объяснений Цуруя, сидя на коленях возле своей подруги и оглядываясь в недоумении.

- Времени нет, - резко произнес Коидзуми, подбегая к Асахине Микуру. Он поднял ее на руки, сфокусировался, и девушка совершила быстрый переход сквозь разлом.

- Эй! – закричала Цуруя с испугом на лице, - Какого-

- Нет времени, - повторил он, отправляя ее следом за первой девушкой. Следующим совершил переход Аракава, во время последнего перехода Нагато Юки окружила себя и Коидзуми персональными щитами, чтобы избежать возможных повреждений. После пересечения пространственного разлома она отослала программе щитов код деактивации.

X-X-X

Дрожа, Ицке вернулся в Закрытое Пространство, обессиленно опустившись на пол. Он тяжело дышал.

- Чё там, всё плохо? - спросила блондинка, вскинув бровь.

- Всё прошло достаточно гладко, - неуверенно ответил он.

Аракава кивнул, оглядывая всех,

- Неплохо для первого боя, - сказал он, успокаивающе похлопав Ицке по плечу.

- Боя?- переспросил загорелый. – Есть раненые?

- Может кто-нибудь уже объяснит мне, что за хрень здесь происходит!- заорала Цуруя, закрывая собой неподвижную Микуру и враждебно оглядывая остальных.

Все взгляды обратились к напуганной девушке; в ее глазах явственно была паника.

- Прошу прощения, - произнес Ицке, потирая переносицу. – Вы, как я понимаю, Цуруя-сан.

- Ага, - настороженно ответила она.

- Глава Вашего семейства недавно получил предложение занять пост внутри некоей Организации, - объяснил Аракава, - Он отказался. Люди, вторгшиеся в Ваше поместье – члены этой Организации. Мы пришли спасти Асахину-сан и Вас лично.

- Аа? Так вас папа прислал?- неожиданно спокойно спросила Цуруя, - А вы реально не торопились!

- Всё немного сложнее, чем может показаться, - сухо произнес Ицке, перед тем как обратиться к Нагато: - Ты можешь вытащить нас отсюда?

- Манипуляция данными здесь затруднена,- ответила она, не раздумывая.

- Ну ладно, так и где мы сейчас? – протянула Цуруя, оглядываясь. Затем она внимательно посмотрела на Нагато, и ее глаза удивленно расширились – А разве не тебя я видела в костюме зайчика с Микуру-чан? Ха! Здорово! Героическая девочка-зайчик!

- Ответ отрицательный, - моргнув, произнесла Нагато. – Я приняла облик Судзумии Харухи.

- А, тогда значит, ты что-то вроде волшебницы?

Нагато несколько раз моргнула, затем ответила,

- Судзумия Харухи назвала меня "Волшебной Компьютерной девочкой Нагато Юки".

Ицке покачал головой; чувство юмора Нагато совершенно точно было не от мира сего.

– Предлагаю обсудить это позже, - сказал он. – Эмм… Цуруя-сан, полагаю, Вы можете отправиться с нами, если желаете, но сейчас мы должны переместить Асахину-сан в безопасное место.

- Ну уж не-е-ет,- медленно произнесла Цуруя, качая головой, ее глаза странно блестели. – Я не отойду от нее ни под каким предлогом. Я буду с ней рядом, и, клянусь, если ты задумал что-нибудь странное, ты познаешь Пинок Цуруя, nyoro~!

- Не вопрос, - сказала блондинка, покачав головой. – Уж я всё в жизни повидала. Слышь, защитница, ничё, если я ее понесу?

Цуруя медленно смерила женщину взглядом, затем поёжилась.

– Сама понесу.

Блондинка раздраженно сверкнула глазами, и, укрывшись коконом силы, поднялась вверх на полметра; красная сфера окружала ее силуэт в черно-белом свете Закрытого Пространства.

– Будет реально быстрее, если я понесу, - повторила она.

Цуруя удивленно моргнула, ее глаза непроизвольно расширились.

– Ну ладно, - согласилась она, внезапно ухмыльнувшись, - видимо, ты тоже волшебная девочка!

- А она неплохо держится для первого раза в Закрытом Пространстве, - вполголоса заметил Ицке, обращаясь к Аракаве.

- Боюсь, у нее еще будут шансы получить психическую травму, - мрачно ответил тот, также вполголоса.

Услышав напоминание, Ицке поморщился.

– Верно, - вздохнул он, укрываясь собственной силовой оболочкой и протягивая Цуруе руку. – Цуруя-сан, надеюсь, вы не возражаете против путешествия со мной? Я покажу дорогу, - добавил он, кивнув остальным экстрасенсам.

X-X-X

Она не была уверена, что происходит, и пока не видела особых причин для смеха или хотя бы улыбки. Она размышляла, и события произошедшие в последние несколько минут, казались ей несомненно _лучше_, того что было, но никто не мог поручиться, что всё это не было игрой ее воображения. Так что, после головокружительного, но утомляющего, полета над странным серым городом, незнакомый парень перенес ее в какой-то неизвестный ей дом, где она осталась наедине с Микуру и девочкой, которая называла себя Нагато Юки.

Она попыталась занять себя приведением подруги в чувство, но Микуру совсем не реагировала.

- Ну… ты можешь мне хоть что-нибудь объяснить, девочка-волшебница? - наконец спросила она. Она была почти уверена, что это была Судзумия Харухи… но может быть имя Нагато Юки было ее волшебным псевдонимом?

Взгляд Нагато оторвался от далекой точки на горизонте и медленно обратился на нее; она моргнула,

– Может быть, - прозвучал ответ, произнесенный мягким и монотонным голосом.

- Тогда, что происходит с Микуру-чан? - она попробовала зайти с другого конца.

Снова уставившись вдаль, Нагато ответила:

- Она под действием транквилизаторов.

- Да это я и сама знаю, nyoro~! Я хочу сказать, ты можешь помочь ей?

- После возвращения в основную реальность.

Надув щеки, и понимая, что выглядит, как сердитый ребенок, она присоединилась к Нагато и уставилась в странное серое небо, пока вдалеке не засветилась одна из алых сфер. Очень быстро сфера приблизилась к ним, застыв в оконном проеме, и из нее появился парень, которому она грозила пинком. Он выглядел очень уставшим.

- Так, хорошо,- сказал он, потирая лицо. – Нагато-сан, коридор безопасен?

Та слегка кивнула.

- Отлично, я перетащу Асахину-сан и Цурую-сан первыми, - Но до того, как он успел потянуться к Микуру, она подхватила подругу на руки. Тогда он положил руку ей на плечо и произнес: - Закройте глаза, и очень медленно идите вперед.

Она сделала, как он велел, крепко прижимая к себе Микуру. На мгновение у нее возникло чувство, что она сейчас потеряет равновесие, но только на доли секунды.

- Можете открыть глаза.

Она так и поступила, настороженно обернувшись через плечо, но парень уже превращался в свою странную черно-белую копию, быстро растворившись в воздухе.

В коридоре было пусто, не считая открытой двери одной из квартир, в которой стояла девочка с короткой стрижкой и в очках.

– Заходи, - мягко сказала та.

Несомненно, она снова была в своем реальном мире… и некоторое время она раздумывала, как вытащить Микуру отсюда, найти остатки своей семьи и укрыться в глубоком бункере, но не успела додумать план, когда сзади снова появился тот парень, на этот раз вместе с Нагато.

- Даже не думайте обидеть ее, - проворчала она, внимательно оглядев их всех, но всё же занесла Микуру в квартиру.

Нагато и вторая девочка переглянулись, затем образы обеих подернулись рябью.

Теперь та, с короткой стрижкой, стала Нагато, а вторая, как там ее, стала повыше, со светло-зелёными глазами и длинными волосами со странным мельхиоровым блеском. Она плавно повернулась к ней и улыбнулась скромной улыбкой.

– Должно быть, Вы - Цуруя-сан, - поклонившись, произнесла она, - Я – Кимидори Эмири. Приношу свои извинения за возникшие между нами недоразумения.

Парень хмыкнул, закрывая за собой дверь, и устало опустился на пол,

– Как там Харухи? - пробормотал он, - И, кстати, снова очки.

- Ее дела идут хорошо, насколько это возможно, Коидзуми-сан, - ответила Эмири; ее улыбка слегка померкла. Она протянула очки Нагато, которая молча одела их, после того, как закрыла замок. - Но теперь всё в порядке, раз Асахина-сан здесь, мы можем приступить к следующему шагу плана.

- Что это вы собираетесь делать с Микуру? - подозрительно прищурившись, спросила она.

- Мы просканируем ее и попробуем установить связь с интерфейсами нервной системы, - объяснила Эмири. Нагато тем временем зашла в одну из боковых комнат. - Если мы не сможем установить связь не вызвав защитной реакции, мы попробуем пробудить ее.

Цуруя встала между Микуру и Эмири, сложив руки на груди.

– Почему бы не разбудить ее сразу?

- Существует вероятность, что защитная автоматика, с учетом ее текущего состояния, может активировать спасательный механизм, который вернет ее в родное время.

- Как ты сказала? Родное время?- переспросила она в удивлении. – Она из другого времени?

- И, тем не менее, "волшебные девочки" тебя не беспокоят? - спросил парень – кажется, Коидзуми - глядя на нее с некоторым недоверием.

- Э-э…да нет, просто…Эммм - хмм, - она задумчиво потерла подбородок, - Волшебные девочки – нормально, путешественники во времени – еще куда ни шло. Но и те и другие одновременно? Как-то чересчур, разве нет?

Коидзуми долго смотрел на нее, затем перевел взгляд на потолок.

- Ладно,- подумав, сказал он. - Тогда разные типы волшебных девочек. Микуру, например, может путешествовать во времени.

- А-а! Ну тогда всё понятно. Ну, и к какому же типу волшебных девочек относишься ты?

- Забудем об этом, - ответил Коидзуми, поворачиваясь к Эмири, - Интерфейсы нервной системы?

- Да. У нее сложная искусственная нейро-сеть, соединенная с множеством участков коры ее собственного мозга и управляющая различными внутренними механизмами.

- В смысле… вроде кибер-имплантов?

- Да, - согласилась Эмири.

- А это многое объясняет, - протянул Коидзуми. - Вообще говоря, мы подозревали что-то подобное.

- Также как и мы, - Эмири снова повернулась к Цуруе. - Мы не причиним Асахине Микуру вреда, но я собираюсь ввести ей наномашины, чтобы провести тщательное обследование.

- Снова уколы, - проворчала она, - Если вы не собираетесь будить ее, то уколов ей уже хватило! Она моя подруга, а не подопытный кролик!

Вернулась Нагато с чайным подносом, который она поставила на стол.

Улыбка Эмири померкла,

- Цуруя-сан, я прошу вас вести себя разумно. Я не хочу форсировать события, но Вы не в той ситуации, чтобы возражать нам.

- Вот только попробуйте!- с вызовом заявила она. Она не знала, каким образом всё могло разрешиться, да и предыдущая ее попытка защитить Микуру тоже пошла не по плану, но это не значит, что она должна опустить руки сейчас!

- Как пожелаешь, - сказала Эмири, поднимая руку.

- Кимидори, - быстро сказала Нагато, заставив ту замереть.

Цуруя перепрыгнула через неподвижную Микуру, и присела, чтобы видеть обеих.

Похоже, между Эмири и Нагато состоялся беззвучный разговор, поднятая рука Эмири опустилась.

– Хорошо, - произнесла девочка со странными, будто металлическими волосами.

- Я попробую разбудить Асахину Микуру, если ты хочешь, - сказала Нагато, повернувшись к ним.

- Н-ну…да, хорошо, - согласилась она.

Нагато подошла к Микуру и, опустившись на колени, положила руку на лоб неподвижной девочки. Чуть подождав, она отдернула руку и сказала:

- Я вынуждена сделать ей укол, чтобы разбудить, так как непосредственная манипуляция ее данными может привести к непредсказуемым последствиям. Мы с ней состоим в одном клубе в школе, если это тебя успокоит.

- Да? - недоверчиво спросила она, - Ну…Ну хорошо…ладно, давай. Но предупреждаю! Если попробуешь сделать ей плохо, сразу получишь Пинок Цуруя, nyoro~!

- Поняла, - ответила Нагато, перед тем как поднести запястье Микуру к губам и укусить ее.

- Почему вы не используете для этого ногти?- поинтересовался Коидзуми, с отсутствующим видом потирая правое запястье, - Разве так не было бы удобнее?

- В этом мире существует и широко распространено естественное органическое строение зубов с возможностью впрыска жидкости, - ответила Эмири, наливая чай в чашку и передавая ее обессиленному парню, - Мы собраны из существующих в природе структурных элементов так, чтобы минимально отличаться от естественных особей, и должны обходиться без постоянного самоизменения для сбора образцов или управления наномеханизмами.

Коидзуми хмыкнул, качая головой, и неспешно отпил из чашки. Микуру слабо застонала, и Нагато отстранилась от ее запястья.

- Я снова в отправном терминале? - нетвердым голосом спросила Микуру. - Мои нейро-предохранители не отвечают…

- Ты жива - радостно воскликнула она, набросившись на подругу, чтобы сжать ее в объятиях.

- Корбен! - попыталась крикнуть Микуру, но ее голос был заглушен объятиями, - Да уберите же ее с меня… Секунду… Да какого хрена?

Она выпустила Микуру и недоуменно уставилась на нее:

- Т…Ты не помнишь меня? - и с каких это пор Микуру использует такие словечки?

- Ну что ж, похоже, условный рефлекс от этих нейро…штуковин совсем непрочный?- спросил Коидзуми, улыбнувшись ей донельзя мерзкой ухмылкой, и снова хлебнул чаю.

- Эти ограничения были сняты, - ответила Нагато.

- Вы хакнули мои импланты? - вскрикнула Микуру, враждебно уставившись на Нагато, - Это очень опасно!

- Да что…что вообще здесь происходит?- простонала она, схватившись за голову. Почему же подруга не узнаёт ее?

- Э-э…ммм…прости, Цуруя-сан, - ответила Микуру, покачав головой, и неуверенно обняла свою подругу. - Я всего лишь… слегка запуталась.

- Так ты помнишь меня? - это было единственное, что имело значение для нее. Микуру пришла в сознание и… в целом была в порядке! Наконец-то нашлась хоть одна причина улыбнуться!

- Ну конечно же! Я просто вспомнила, м-м, кое-что лишнее.

Возникла пауза и Нагато поспешила включиться в разговор:

- Твои импланты были отключены, чтобы пробудить тебя без риска вызвать защитную реакцию автоматики.

- Вы пытаетесь украсть технологию путешествия во времени, - обвиняющим тоном произнесла Микуру, ее глаза сузились.

- У нас есть желание получить к ней доступ.

- Зачем? - спросила она, слегка покачав головой.

- Асахина-сан, у меня множество вопросов, которые я хотел бы задать, пользуясь случаем, - заметил Коидзуми, отдавая Эмири пустую чашку, - но, к сожалению, у нас не так много времени. Ты помнишь, что произошло с Кёном?

- Я…эмм…д-да, - слезы заблестели на ее глазах, и она поспешила закрыть их, - теперь я вспомнила. Я пошла к Цуруе-сан, потому что не могла поверить, что такое могло произойти… Как вообще это могло случиться?

- Ну, - он быстро взглянул на Нагато. - Мы ведем себя неосторожно, возможно ли, что Судзумия-сан может нас нечаянно услышать?

- Дверь полностью звукоизолирована, - ответила та, - Она не сможет нас услышать. Я предупрежу всех, если она проснется.

- Хорошо, - кивнул Коидзуми, пытаясь снова найти нить разговора. - Этот мир скоро будет уничтожен. Нам необходимо отправиться назад во времени, чтобы не дать Асакуре Рёко убить Кёна.

-Н-но, так нельзя, - проговорила Микуру, снова покачав головой. – В смысле, я тоже не хочу, чтобы он умер! Но вы создадите парадокс! Вероятнее всего, в результате этого текущая временная плоскость будет разрушена!

- Не обязательно, - сказала Эмири. - Сложно объяснить план во всех деталях, но Нагато Юки смогла на некоторое время перенести способности Судзумии Харухи на себя с целью изменения реальности под точным контролем интерфейса и во избежание риска, что Судзумия-сан узнает об изменениях. Однако чтобы это сработало, нам необходимо несколько составляющих.

- Во-первых, нам требуется разумно выбранная точка во времени, чтобы зафиксировать начального Кёна, до его смерти, и рассчитать точку вмешательства. Во-вторых, необходимо, чтобы Судзумия Харухи верила, что задуманное возможно выполнить без возникновения парадокса. В-третьих, нам требуется способность отправиться назад во времени и воплотить план. Единственным недостающим компонентом в данный момент является путешествие во времени.

- Да уж, сообщество инфо-сущностей внакладе не останется, - пробормотала Микуру, задумчиво похлопав по спине Цурую, - Что ж, я бы хотела помочь вам, но у меня нет машины времени. Наш способ путешествия во времени основан на синхронизации наших имплантов с головным устройством сквозь временную плоскость. Таким образом, головное устройство стационарно, в терминах времени, и перемещает нас при необходимости. Всё, чем я располагаю – что-то вроде маячка.

Нагато моргнула.

– Речь идет о путешествии во времени, - заметила она, - вероятно, пронаблюдав сигналы, которые ты посылаешь во временной плоскости, мы сможем сами понять принцип действия.

Она отпустила Микуру, и посмотрела на нее, но та выглядела неожиданно удивленной и задумавшейся.

- Возможно, - сказала она: - Я просто не привыкла находиться здесь без блокировки практически всей моей памяти. Но какова вероятность того, что главный терминал обработает сигналы, пришедшие черт знает откуда из космоса, тем более с разной задержкой?

- Этот механизм будет крайне неудобен, - сказала Эмири. - В любом случае, самое главное, что нам требуется, это твое разрешение на попытку вскрытия технологии.

- Я должна запросить начальство, - с сомнением ответила Микуру, поднеся руку к виску. Ее глаза затуманились, как будто она смотрела вдаль, потом снова резко сфокусировались. – Отказано, - прошептала она, на глазах блестели слезы. - И они очень недовольны отключением защитных механизмов. Автоматическая эвакуация через тридцать секунд.

- Чего?- вскрикнула она, подскочив к Микуру и крепко прижавшись к ней. - Ну уж нет! Я не позволю! Я тебя больше не оставлю!

- Да нет же! – с чувством сказала Микуру, слабо пытаясь вырваться из объятий, - Цуруя-сан, это небезопасно! Тебе придется отпустить меня! Двадцать пять секунд!

- Мы поможем, - быстро сказала Эмири, в то время как Нагато подскочила к ним, наклонилась и укусила ее за запястье. - А вы поможете нам.

- Ай-я! - воскликнула она, только потом осознав, что ей даже не больно. Она почувствовала покалывание по всему телу, и комната озарилась серебристым светом, который исходил от ее кожи. – Ух ты-ы! Микуру, я теперь тоже волшебная девочка! Теперь мы будем вместе бороться за всеобщую любовь и справедливость, nyoro~!- воскликнула она.

- Цуруя!- простонала Микуру, продолжая бороться. - Пять секунд!

Но она только крепче вцепилась в подругу.

- Да ладно тебе! - В этот раз она сможет помочь Микуру, и _это_ стоило широкой улыбки. Она даже не смогла сдержать радостный смех.

- Хронотронный маяк и временная защита активированы,- произнесла Нагато, отшатнувшись, и в этот момент реальность сжалась в точку и унеслась в бесконечную даль.

X-X-X

Чувствуя мелкую дрожь в руках, Ицке некоторое время смотрел в точку, где реальность… расступилась вокруг обеих девочек, которых они так долго искали. Основной провал образовался вокруг Асахины, но, к его немалому удивлению, Цуруя смогла отправиться вслед за ней.

- Что ж, они хотя бы выбрались отсюда, - произнес он вслух. Немного поразмыслив, он добавил: - Хотя, я никак не могу отделаться от мысли, что раз ее начальство еще существует, значит, мир не мог прекратить свое существование. Ну что, наш план сработал?

- Процесс запущен, - через секунду ответила Нагато; вместе с Эмири они внимательно рассматривали быстро вращавшийся… предмет. – Наше руководство выходит из консенсуса и объединяет усилия.

- Подожди, как? Вы смогли получить технологию, просто понаблюдав за ними?

- Излучаемые Цуруей частицы позволят нам проследить траекторию их перемещения в времени, и дадут возможность создать механизм для создания временных разломов.

- Защитное поле, установленное Нагато-сан, должно гарантировать их прибытие в конечную точку невредимыми, - добавила Эмири. – Существует ненулевая вероятность, что, когда текущая реальность будет совмещена с нашей идеальной восстановленной реальностью, Цуруя-сан продолжит существовать во вторичном варианте временной плоскости, ответвленном от нашего.

Ицке устало кивнул, затем подошел к столу и дрожащей рукой потянулся к чайнику, но Эмири опередила его, наполнив пустую чашку. После живительного глотка горячего чая, он обхватил чашку ладонями, пытаясь найти успокоение в ее тепле.

– Ну… и что теперь? - прозвучал его вопрос.

Вернувшись к столу, Нагато сняла салфетку с хрустального шара, и Ицке быстро отвернулся к окну. Краем глаза он видел сверкание _этого_, доставлявшее ему сильный дискомфорт.

- А _она-то_ вам зачем? - спросил он.

- Фракция Асакуры Рёко наиболее готова к внедрению наших разработок, - объяснила Эмири, - однако, мы не можем им доверять, и потому используем принудительную эмуляцию посредством ее фронта волны, чтобы передать им данные.

- Хмм, - он кивнул, прикрыв глаза. – Я подозревал, что у вас существуют различные фракции. Расскажи мне о них?

- Моя фракция лучше всего соответствует слову "Примирение", фракция Нагато-сан – "Мышление", а фракция Асакуры Рёко – "Инновации".

- Интересно. Хорошо, допустим, вам всё удастся, каковы шансы, что кто-то еще кроме вас сохранит воспоминания об этих событиях?

- Минимальны,- ответила Нагато: - Асахина Микуру может сохранить эти воспоминания, но ее автоматическая система ограничений заблокирует доступ к ним вне пределов ее основной временной плоскости, - Он услышал шуршание ткани и аккуратно приоткрыл один глаз, чтобы увидеть, что сфера, снова покрыта салфеткой

- Готово.

- Так быстро?- удивился Ицке.

- Нам не хватит времени на физическое создание прибора,- ответила Нагато.

Он вздохнул и одним глотком допил свой чай,

- Так значит, мы проиграли?

- Одна из нас сможет отправиться в прошлое, - произнесла Эмири, качая головой. – Наши объединенные фракции располагают достаточными ресурсами. Это будет Нагато-сан, так как она уже получила необходимые разрешения от Судзумии Харухи. Метод путешествия во времени, применяемый Асахиной-сан достаточно груб и недоработан, мы уже располагаем лучшим способом, не требующим дополнительных механизмов или приборов, но менее подходящим для транспортировки материи.

- А разве это важно?- спросил Ицке, - Разве одна из вас не может просто стать… резервной копией на время операции, а затем снова стать собой? Я имею в виду…речь ведь идет просто о массиве данных?

- Да, - ответила Нагато.

Эмири кивнула.

- Нагато-сан, после своего восстановления, я постараюсь остаться на твоей стороне, исключая возможность моей собственной нестабильности.

Нагато моргнула, в ее глазах быстро промелькнуло что-то, что Ицке смог заметить, но не описать.

– Спасибо, - наконец произнесла она. - Я отправляюсь.

Ицке хотел задать еще вопрос, но Нагато исчезла в мощной вспышке голубоватого свечения, наполнившей комнату сильным запахом озона. Эмири внезапно обмякла и повалилась на пол.

X-X-X

Вся операция СШО заняла не больше трех минут. Двенадцать террористов были обезврежены и взяты живьем, но заложников найти так и не удалось. Офицер по тактике, скрипя зубами, приказал немедленно прислать специалиста и проверить термосканер.

Дождь по-прежнему лил как из ведра. Кажется, он не прекращался ни на секунду с самого начала этого расследования, но сейчас Акасаку и Оиши это заботило меньше всего. Детектив всё еще стоял под навесом, докуривая энную по счету сигарету, и Акасака снова подошел к нему, передав обязанность подготовить отчет о проведенной операции офицеру-тактику. Они работали вместе меньше недели, но всё время были рядом, практически с самого начала этого ливня.

- Акасака-кун, - Оиши поприветствовал его кивком и щелчком отправил окурок в ближайшую лужу. – Как думаешь, на что будет похож наш рапорт

- Коидзуми Ицке был обнаружен, но ему удалось скрыться, - продиктовалвал Акасака. – Мы не смогли обнаружить никаких следов ни Цуруи-сан, ни Асахины-сан, ни даже Судзумии-сан, - он опустил брови и продолжил нормальным голосом, – Такое количество бесследно исчезнувших будет трудно объяснить, тем более что Коидзуми Ицке и Судзумия Харухи были замечены _входящими_ на территорию поместья. Тем не менее, эксперты-криминалисты уже работают на месте… по-видимому, за исключением собственно Цуруи-сан, вся прислуга и охрана дома была убита.

- Жаль, - сказал Оиши, поморщившись. - Сколько?

- Пятеро, - ответил Акасака. – Дворецкий, повар, телохранитель, и пара горничных. Повар и дворецкий, полагаю, тоже считаются за охрану. Согласно первичному осмотру, у всех пятерых огнестрел. Я с трудом понимаю, зачем им всё это понадобилось. И как долго они планировали оставаться незамеченными?

- И что для них было так важно в этой Асахине Микуру, если она вообще там была?

- Мы еще можем позвонить Кимидори-сан и спросить у нее, - неуверенно сказал Акасака.

- Не уверен, что мы от них теперь что-либо узнаем. Они уже получили то, чего хотели.

Агент НПА кивнул.

- Однако, - задумчиво протянул Оиши, - давай попробуем разложить всё по полочкам, с самого начала. Всё началось с того, что Асакура Рёко убила Учащегося К.

Акасака снова кивнул,

- Полагаю, это правда, - согласился он, - Вы говорили, что Кимидори-сан спросила Асакуру, почему та убила… как именно она его назвала?

- Что-то вроде… 'живое существо, представлявшее основной интерес для объекта наблюдения', кажется так. Нагато-сан и Кимидори-сан хотели узнать, зачем она это сделала.

- Так. И еще, мы знаем, что мир, возможно, скоро будет уничтожен из-за эмоционального состояния Судзумии-сан.

- Они мне так сказали, - сказал Оиши, - Если мы верим их словам, то я могу только предположить, что… кем бы они ни были… Асахина Микуру была одной из них. Может быть, и Цуруя-сан тоже. Коидзуми Ицке назвался экстрасенсом и сказал, что эти девушки… ну, ни мы, ни он, не знаем, что означают те буквы. Можно назвать их как угодно, не суть, пусть будет 'Группа А'.

- Хорошо, тогда экстрасенсов можно назвать 'Группа Б', - задумчиво проговорил Акасака. – Кимидори-сан получила электрический разряд прямо в руку и даже глазом не моргнула. Я полагаю, что Асахина Микуру не входит в Группу А, иначе ее нельзя было бы так легко удержать.

- Верно мыслишь, - кивнул Оиши. – Значит, она принадлежит одной из фракций Группы Б?

- Или вообще третьей группе.

- Да, может, и так, - сказал детектив после долгого раздумья. – Кимидори-сан также сказала, что Асахина-сан им нужна, чтобы _восстановить_ причинённый урон.

- Есть одно смелое предположение, - медленно проговорил Акасака, - не может ли она воскресить Учащегося К… как вы думаете?

Оиши поднял голову и устремил задумчивый взгляд в тучи за краем навеса,

- Возможно, - согласился он. – Если не ошибаюсь, Нагато-сан упоминала, что без ее помощи ничего не получится. В любом случае, если нам, конечно, не навешали лапши на уши, и мы не спятили от всей этой истории, должен признать… что Учащийся К, вероятно, самый важный человек на этой планете, жив он или мертв.

Оба молчали какое-то время. Неожиданно, ливень начал стихать, перешел в легкую морось,а затем и вовсе в мелкую водяную пыль.

- Надеюсь, он сам хотя бы это понимает, - вздохнул Акасака.

X-X-X

Чтобы собрать необходимую для прыжка энергию, Нагато освободилась от органического тела, одновременно с Кимидори, заархивировала ее фронт волны в свои хранилища данных, затем запустила программу свертывания всех охранных протоколов и систем блокировки, установленных в квартире. Отзыв этих функций был необходим для альтерации атрибутов состава органического тела, которое после было аннигилировано в ходе тщательно контролируемой реакции под огромным давлением, что одновременно способствовало увеличению ее вычислительных мощностей и высвободило достаточно энергии для разрушения местного временного пласта.

Над нею и вокруг нее, Уравнители и Инноваторы объединились с Переменными; ее Мыслители и Примиренцы Кимидори приняли на свою сторону Постоянных, но инфо-война уже бушевала в каждом не-физическом пласте реальности; инфо-среда была заполнена эхом предсмертных сообщений. Бесчисленное множество прочих фракций раскололось, чтобы создать собственные временные объединения и союзы, только Исходные и Жнецы сохраняли нейтралитет и целостность.

Остатки фракций Нагато и Кимидори проявляли себя в инфо-пространстве вокруг микроскопического временно-физического разлома реальности, используя свои собственные отмирающие инфо-структуры для создания мыслительного аппарата, способного отправить ее обратно во времени. Пока они были заняты этим процессом, появились другие фракции, отчаянно пытавшиеся приблизиться и пронаблюдать, изучить – и наоборот, остановить процесс, перехватить его – но, в любом случае, помешать.

Она была слабо осведомлена о другой, совершенно чуждой силе, вошедшей в инфо-среду. Первым делом, эта сила атаковала Жнецов, моментально отпугнув от них все воюющие стороны. Всё произошло практически в одно мгновение; менее чем за одну пикосекунду. Чужие инфо-структуры грубо демонтировали энтропическую функцию Объединения Разумных Информационных Сущностей; если даже текущий конфликт каким-то образом будет преодолён, полная функциональность никогда не будет восстановлена. После такого – уже нет.

Исходные пришли в движение; инородная сила бушевала совершенно хаотично, вероятно, вслепую, переписывая Постоянных случайными циклами ложной информации; тело одной из самых древних, первичных организаций Объединения Разумных Информационных Сущностей теперь представляло собой раздробленную кристаллическую систему, тонущую в огромном множестве дефектных секторов. Остатки союза были крайне уязвимы, а временной алгоритм не готов к работе, когда Исходные окружили их.

Директивы Исходных не допускали прямых контактов с физическим миром; их задачей было достижение пределов эволюции Объединением Разумных Информационных Сущностей как единым целым. Она никогда не могла просчитать точную вероятность того, что они решат взаимодействовать с ее фракцией, или фракцией Эмири, но теперь это случилось, и означало конец их борьбы. У скромного союза фракций не было ни шанса против них, тем более что все процессорные мощности и информационные хранилища уже были перегружены задачей отправки ее самой и информационного багажа через темпоральный разлом.

Тем не менее, она наблюдала, как Исходные окружили союз и его информационные системы и остановились, не пытаясь пронаблюдать, изучить, помочь или помешать. В первый раз за время существования Нагато Юки, она услышала, как они говорят. Сначала неопознаваемое эхо с внешних слоев данных, затем четыре сжатых лаконичных слова:

**МАКРОПРОСТРАНСТВЕННАЯ КВАНТОВАЯ КОСМИЧЕСКАЯ СУЩНОСТЬ**

После этого – идеальная копия фронта волны, извлеченного из фронта волны Асакуры Рёко; он был так тщательно и надежно спрятан, что Нагато, даже с расширенными вычислительными возможностями, не смогла понять, как они нашли его. Никто не должен был обнаружить следов этой информации, даже Жнецы:

**ЗАЩИТИТЬ**

Завершение; инфо-структуры соединились, и она была преобразована в поток данных на защищенной несущей волне, перемещена в физический мир и пропущена через окно диаметром меньше атома. Она знала, что сразу после ее отправки даже Исходные были уничтожены инородной сущностью.

-разрыв-

Несущая волна была автоматически принята ранней темпоральной копией ее самой, с неповрежденным органическим телом, спускающейся по холму от школы к железнодорожной станции. За следующую пикосекунду она снова аннигилировала органическое тело; в этот раз временной разлом был не нужен. Вернувшись в инфо-среду, она самостоятельно дополнила свою главную функцию, затем непродолжительное время наблюдала консенсус в состоянии, предшествующем уничтожению главного объекта защиты.

Отослав запрос на предоставление нового органического тела, она прикрепила к нему запрос на снабжение кодовой командой ликвидации инфо-канала Асакуры Рёко и боевыми контрмерами, основанными на анализе ее фронта волны. После этого она воспользовалась блоком смены приоритетов и отправила будущую версию фронта волны Рёко напрямую к Жнецам с командой немедленного реагирования.

В консенсусе немедленно вспыхнули разногласия по поводу ее нарушения протоколов; к Жнецам запросов не отсылалось, и они продолжали играть роль энтропической функции, не собираясь нарушать свой нейтралитет. Она проигнорировала их; следующий выброс информации, направленный Примиренцам, содержал дивергентный фронт волны Кимидори Эмири. Когда автоматические системы инициировали корректировку ее собственных информационных структур, она транслировала последнее сообщение Исходных всему Объединению Разумных Информационных Сущностей.

Сразу после этого все ее функции были блокированы автоматической защитой Жнецов; неисправный интерфейс подлежит удалению и замене на более функциональный.

X-X-X

Ицке вытер лоб рукой и, поднявшись на ноги, подошел к Эмири. Он наклонился к ней, чтобы проверить пульс. Был ли у нее пульс вообще? Сейчас совершенно точно не было ни сердцебиения, ни дыхания. Он взглянул на стол, затем отогнул край салфетки, чтобы посмотреть на сферу. Как он и ожидал, хрустальный шар был пуст.

- Ну что ж,- раздраженно сказал он себе,- все ушли на фронт...

Он встревожился, увидев в коридоре Харухи, одетую в пижаму; она терла глаза рукой, двигаясь нетвердыми шагами.

– Что такое? - неуверенно спросила она, перед тем как осмотреться. – О, Коидзуми-кун. А где Нагато?

- Я сам точно не знаю,- признался Ицке,- Как ты себя чувствуешь, Судзумия-сан?

Усталый взгляд Харухи задержался на Эмири, когда она снова посмотрела на него, в ее глазах было явное неодобрение.

– Коидзуми-кун, ну-ка, будь джентльменом и укрой свою подружку, раз она спит, а?

Ицке пытался справиться с отвисшей челюстью, пока Харухи медленно шла к столу и наливала чай. Победив, он пробормотал:

- Да, разумеется, - и отправился искать одеяла.

- Кстати, - продолжила она, когда Ицке вернулся с толстым одеялом и подушкой для Эмири, взятыми из шкафа в коридоре, - Я чувствую себя нормально. Даже на удивление хорошо. У меня очень сильное ощущение, что когда я проснусь в следующий раз, сном окажется всё _плохое_, что случилось в эти дни.

- Я буду только рад, - согласился он, бережно укрывая Эмири и подкладывая ей подушку.

Дом ощутимо вздрогнул, но, похоже, Харухи этого совсем не заметила, запрокинув голову, она задумчиво смотрела на потолок.

– Точно, - решительно произнесла девушка, - и на этой ноте, я думаю, пора проснуться.

Кивнув, Ицке посмотрел на неподвижную Эмири и взял ее холодную руку в свои. Вероятно, он ничего не вспомнит, если всё удастся, и уж совершенно точно, если нет.

- Встретимся на той стороне, - грустно произнёс он.

- Конечно встретитесь, - пробормотала Харухи, глядя как дождь в окне сменяется мелкой моросью и первые проблески восходящего солнца озаряют город.

X-X-X

**ПРЕРВАТЬ/ОСТАНОВИТЬ/ЗАДЕРЖАТЬ/ЗАМОРОЗИТЬ ПРОЦЕССЫ**

Голос Исходных - одновременная широкая трансляция всем нефизическим образованиям Объединения Разумных Информационных Сущностей. Нагато ждала. Она могла принимать эти сигналы, но не воспринимала ничего, что не транслировалось ей лично, либо всему Объединению.

**НАГАТО ЮКИ ПЕРЕВЕДЕН В РАЗРЯД ГЛАВНЫЙ**

Блокировка была снята.

**ВСЕМ ЗАПРОСАМ НОВОГО ГЛАВНОГО НАГАТО ЮКИ ПРИСВОЕН НАИВЫСШИЙ ПРИОРИТЕТ**

**ПРОДОЛЖИТЬ РАБОТУ**

Голоса несогласных зазвучали вокруг нее, но команды Исходных никто ослушаться не мог; Примиренцы Эмири и ее Мыслители поддержали Исходных, и снова, впервые за существование Нагато Юки, Жнецы тоже примкнули к союзу. После переброски в ее новую физическую форму, она всё еще могла слышать споры, но уже касающиеся применения новой информации, которую она и Кимидори Эмири принесли в себе.

Она игнорировала их и обернула свое физическое тело слоем защитных программ. Функция фронта волны, позаимствованная у Судзумии Харухи в другом мире, позволила Объединению Разумных Информационных Сущностей перекомпилироваться в новую форму бытия, существующую вне времени. Хоть она и выполнила задачу, для которой ей нужна была эта функция, она не удалила ее и использовала для пробивания инфо-барьеров, окружающих закрытое измерение, созданное Асакурой Рёко для убийства главного объекта защиты.

Объединение Разумных Информационных Сущностей переслало ей новые оптимизированные боевые протоколы, и она ворвалась в комнату, меняя траекторию полета, чтобы приземлиться непосредственно перед ее главным объектом защиты, и параллельно снимая несколько агрессивных автоматических задач Асакуры Рёко.

- Ай черт, больно же!

Её эмоционное ядро стабилизировалось; он цел. У нее было в запасе еще целых тридцать восемь микросекунд до того, как ему был бы причинен ущерб. Ее рука, перехватившая лезвие ножа Асакуры Рёко, получила поверхностные повреждения; несущественно.

В этот момент основная масса сенсоров сканировала ее главный объект защиты. Легкие повреждения, в основном, ушибы, можно восстановить позже. Ее глаза поймали взгляд интерфейса, который теперь значился как ее резерв:

- Твои программы слишком стандартны.

X-X-X

- Здравствуй, Нагато-сан, - Кимидори Эмири поприветствовала ее.

Нагато Юки посмотрела на знакомый ей интерфейс… но не тот, с которым она заключала союз. Более ранняя темпоральная копия. Она задумалась, надо ли посылать запрос в Объединение Разумных Информационных Сущностей, чтобы узнать, синхронизирована ли Эмири, но решила, что это необязательно, прежде чем запрос был подготовлен.

Вместо этого она разглядывала новую школьную униформу Эмири,

- Понятно, - тихо сказала она.

Эмири слегка поклонилась,

- Извини, - виновато произнесла она. - Но я ведь обещала приглядывать за тобой, разве нет?

- Я в порядке.

- Хмм, - промурлыкала Эмири. Нагато прошла дальше и отперла дверь своей квартиры. – Когда ты покинула консенсус, чтобы исполнять свои новые обязанности, у Исходных было еще одно сообщение для тебя. Но, думаю, ты понимаешь, что их беспокоит; они не хотели говорить тебе это лично, пока ты в своей физической форме.

Нагато молчала, глядя поверх ее плеча.

- Ты должна быть осторожна, - сказала Эмири, снова будто извиняясь, - Вижу, ты уже отпустила индуцированный фронт волны, что позволял тебе контролировать способность Судзумии Харухи создавать информацию?

- Да.

- Ну, это, наверное, к лучшему… но консенсус всё еще обеспокоен вопросом твоей стабильности, принимая во внимание то, через что ты прошла.

- Я в полном порядке. Никаких ошибок не предвидится в течение ближайших шести сотен лет беспрерывной работы.

- Да, это соответствует расчетам Постоянных, - согласилась Эмири. – Исходные также инсталлировали новый протокол, как тебе, должно быть, известно, согласно которому темпоральная синхронизация применяется в экстренных случаях и должна быть авторизована всем консенсусом. Только трое могут пользоваться ею без ограничений – Исходные, Жнецы… и лично ты, – Выражение лица интерфейса сменилось на беспокойство. – Хоть большинство фракций приняли решение Исходных, по крайне мере на данный момент, один вопрос продолжает звучать – почему Исходные позволили тебе сохранить функцию темпоральной синхронизации?

Хоть ее ответ уже был просчитан, Нагато спросила,

- Что говорят Исходные?

Эмири вздохнула и посмотрела в сторону одного из окон коридора. Того самого, через которое в другом мире они заставили выпрыгнуть Асакуру Рёко.

- Ничего. Они снова молчат. Хоть они теперь могут синхронизироваться, ни они, ни Жнецы не проявляют изменений, какие мы смогли бы зафиксировать.

Нагато моргнула. Поняла подтекст того, что сказала Эмири. Второй интерфейс запросил у своей фракции разрешение на непосредственное содействие Нагато. Постижение мотивов Исходных было бы огромным продвижением для любой фракции. Таким образом, превалировала вероятность того, что Эмири была назначена, чтобы наблюдать непосредственно за _ней_,

- Сожалею, - сказала ей Нагато. – Скорее всего, Исходные не позволят тебе сохранить любую существенную информацию, которую я могу предоставить.

Эмири улыбнулась и коротко кивнула,

- Скорее всего. Есть еще кое-что, что тебе нужно знать… а конкретно, то, что мы привнесли в консенсус, было сочтено очень ценным. Хотя уже достигнута новая граница развития, статичная ранее эволюционная планка наконец-то была передвинута. Асакура Рёко переведена из Инноваторов и приписана к Переменным. Ее действия были признаны приемлемыми, благодаря тому, что ты и, полагаю, я тоже, смогли восстановить причинённый урон и добыли новую информацию.

Нагато не смогла просчитать, как перевод Асакуры Рёко отразится на ней. Переменные – более влиятельная фракция, нежели Инноваторы. Впрочем, Исходные держат безоговорочный приоритет.

- Я упомянула о ее переводе лишь в свете твоей уникальной позиции, - пояснила Эмири. - Ты - первый интерфейс, который можно считать подпрограммой Исходных.

- Понятно, - тихо ответила Нагато. Она еще не проводила испытания новой маршрутизации и сомневалась, что ей когда-либо придется разговаривать с Исходными напрямую. Возможно, в какой-то момент времени они сами выйдут на контакт, но более вероятно то, что они передадут свое сообщение через подчинённых, чтобы избежать случайных миметических изменений от прямого контакта с физическим миром. Помимо этого, ее связь с фракцией Мыслителей оставалась неизменной. – Я всё еще подчиняюсь моей изначальной фракции.

- Ну, да. Как одно из последствий нашей эволюции, некоторым из нас позволено иметь «двойное гражданство»… в некоторых случаях, более чем двойное. А пока что, мы с тобой настоящие двоюродные сестры, хоть и я также подчиняюсь своей фракции. Мы ведь никогда не были так уж далеки друг от друга, верно? Разумеется, в нашем случае, наблюдать за тобой – моя прямая обязанность… но некоторые мои наблюдения я буду сначала согласовывать с тобой.

Нагато глядела на Эмири, обрабатывая сообщение.

- Мы можем быть друзьями, - добавила та. – Хотя бы в ближайшее время, я надеюсь. И какими бы ни были намерения остальных, я могу пообещать тебе, что я лично никогда не принесу вреда… - она улыбнулась ещё шире, - Ему. Я ценю то, что является общим для нас. Ты знаешь, я не сторонница конфликта, но если мне придется, я присмотрю за ним за тебя. Если случится наихудшее.

«Наихудшее» - это обнуление информационного канала Нагато и ее быстрое форматирование. Хуже, чем то, что случилось с Асакурой Рёко, которая стала еще одним голосом в консенсусе. И если однажды Нагато признают неисправным элементом… Тем не менее, если что-то случится с Нагато, эмоциональное состояние Судзумии Харухи вряд ли так опасно отклонится от нормы.

Повернувшись и посмотрев в то же окно, всё еще целое в этом мире, Нагато дала свое согласие,

- Спасибо.


	8. Chapter 8 Эпилог

_Примечание: События эпилога происходят между седьмым и восьмым томами оригинала._

Я расскажу вам одну историю, которую держу отдельно от остального рассказа.

Не надо так смотреть на меня, у человека могут быть секреты. Особенно такие.

Я должен упомянуть о событиях, которые вам уже известны. Во-первых, мой разговор с Нагато, после того, как она создала альтернативную реальность той зимой. А еще происшествие в горах, за которым, как я теперь знаю, скрывались «макропространственные квантовые» или как их там. Короче, эти.

Тогда был определенный момент, когда я осознал, какую ревность вызвало во мне признание в любви, прозвучавшее от знакомого из средней школы. И в тот раз она ничего не сказала, когда я предложил ей придумать что-нибудь, чтобы мы могли провести время вместе, а потом, ну-у, продинамил ее.

Кстати, я всё еще виню в этом Асахину-сан-старшую.

Но полностью избежать личной ответственности я, конечно, тоже не могу.

Ну ладно, допустим я-то могу, но я приберегу этот прием для Харухи. Даже несмотря на то, что мне совершенно не по душе обсуждать это, вы в курсе, что я записал свое признание, в том как давным-давно поцеловал ее в том несуществующем сломанном пространстве.

Но мы говорим о Нагато, а не о Харухи. Некоторое время я считал Нагато союзницей, бывало — богиней, которую стоило бы хранить в храме как святыню, но иногда, к сожалению, не так часто — кем-то, кого я мог бы защитить.

Так что спустя некоторое время после похищения Асахины-сан, перед окончанием учебного года я решил, что готов позвать Нагато на свидание. Прошу заметить, у меня не было ни малейших иллюзий относительно того, как оно может пройти – вероятно, очень неуклюже, она будет рассматривать меня холодным взглядом, а я буду выставлять себя совершенным идиотом. _Кто-нибудь_ неминуемо шепнет об этом Харухи, и вот тогда настанет час моей расплаты.

Но давайте будем считать это наказанием за неподобающее отношение к Нагато.

Вероятно, я беспокоюсь совершенно попусту… но опять же, вы знаете, что это далеко не первый раз. И вообще, это не может считаться оправданием, так ведь?

Что ж, перейдем к сути.

Я попросил Нагато встретиться со мной в кафе, куда частенько заглядывала Бригада. Она согласилась в своем тихом и покладистом стиле, и, встретившись, мы сели за столик в глубине зала. Она смотрела на меня глазами, будто наполненными жидким светом, и молчала.

— Нагато, — медленно произношу я, пытаясь найти нужные слова, — мне кажется, ты очень многое для меня сделала…

Она опускает взгляд на свой газированный чай.

— Нет проблем, — почти шепчет она.

Я нахмурился, когда к нашему столу подошла смутно знакомая официантка и поставила мой кофе передо мной. За столиком позади меня, тучный мужчина в чёрной рубашке и красном галстуке негромко смеялся над какой-то шуткой вместе с другом, одетым в голубую рубашку. Возможно, я нахожу удовольствие в, по большому счету, неизменной реальности, а возможно в тех моментах тишины, которые мы делим с Нагато; хотя она всегда молчит, я не могу на это пожаловаться, тишина между нами означает, что всё в порядке.

— Оиши-сан, — посмеиваясь, произнес мужчина в синей рубашке, — что же в вас вселилось, что вы перевелись сюда аж из Окиномии?

— А, ну по правде сказать, Акасака-кун, когда я был моложе, я подумал, что Нисиномия будет поинтереснее… да, и в то время, отсюда пришел запрос на усиление офицерского состава, из-за возросшей активности Якудзы, так что…

Ну, не то чтобы мне интересны подробности их беседы. Видимо, их основная работа — в полиции, или вроде того. Но сейчас это просто двое друзей, наслаждающихся общением. Кстати, мне бы хотелось так вот просто беседовать с Нагато.

Добавив немножко сливок и сахара в кофе, я покачал головой.

— Нагато, это еще не всё, — продолжаю я, слегка понизив голос. Совершенно необязательно, чтобы меня слышали посторонние. — Совершенно как тогда, в происшествии с гигантским сверчком. У меня просто есть ощущение, что, на самом деле, ты сделала для меня намного больше, чем я могу представить.

— Нет проблем, — повторяет она, хотя на секунду — только на одну секунду — в ее глазах я вижу какой-то проблеск. Проблеск чего-то такого, от чего мое тело немеет и по спине непроизвольно бегут мурашки. Я горжусь тем, что умею читать эмоции Нагато, в отличие от большинства людей. Возможно, я высокомерен, и не замечаю ничего вокруг, а возможно, я просто обманываю себя и утверждаю, что вижу вещи, которых на самом деле нет. Но, именно в ту секунду, я почувствовал невысказанную печаль.

— Нет, проблема есть, — отвечаю я, глядя на свою чашку кофе и медленно вращая ее на блюдце; непонятное волнение охватывает меня. — Я… не могу врать себе всю жизнь. Но, мне не хочется думать, что я тебя постоянно динамлю по поводу и без.

— Что означает "динамить"? — спрашивает она своим мягким голосом.

Она нечасто задает вопросы, но всегда выбирает те, которые заставят меня почувствовать себя настоящим придурком. «Очёчный фетиш», в самом деле. Вздыхая, я отвечаю:

— Ну когда парень реальный козел, эмм, в смысле недостойный человек, потому что ему плевать на чувства других. Или он просто _ведет себя_ так, будто ему наплевать, либо ради собственной выгоды… либо из-за боязни последствий.

— Ясно, — задумавшись на секунду отвечает она.

— Я хочу сказать, — я запинаюсь, чувствуя, как начинаю краснеть, — что… Я не хочу вечно полагаться на тебя и ничего не давать взамен. Я не знаю _как_, но я бы очень хотел… отплатить тебе. Возможно, я не всё понимаю… ладно, честно говоря, я наверное _совсем_ ничего не понимаю, но, как бы то ни было, я не могу избавиться от чувства, что виноват в твоей… нестабильности.

— Нет проблем, — снова говорит она.

Вот в этом вся суть Нагато.

— И я совершенно не согласен с тобой, — ворчу я. Ее застывший взгляд упирается в меня, слегка подрагивая; напоминает мне то нечитаемое выражение, которое было на ее лице, когда она выводила нас с Асахиной-сан из стазисного поля у себя дома. — Я очень хочу тебе помочь.

— Я допустила погрешность в расчётах, — отвечает она. — Инцидентом, вызвавшим начальный сбой, была синхронизация моего фронта волны с фронтом волны Судзумии Харухи. Временное и пространственное положение, в котором это случилось, являлось гипотетической матричной проекцией непараллельной реальности. Эмоциональная привязанность и миметическое заражение вызвали неустранимую логическую петлю, которая, по моим расчетам, не должна была вызвать осложнений в течение ближайших... — она умолкает, глядя на меня, ее глаза моргают. — Шести сотен лет.

— Кто…кто угодно сойдет с ума за такое время, — говорю я, думая о временной петле в прошлом августе. У меня не было воспоминаний о каждой итерации, но меня сводило с ума само _знание_ того, что итерации существовали. Для нее это, наверное, был и вовсе ад. И, разумеется, будучи несколько бесхребетным, словно слабый главный герой в гаремном аниме, я даже не позвонил и не навестил ее, когда она взяла выходной, чтобы восстановить силы.

— Думаю, я понимаю, что ты хочешь сказать, — наконец произносит она, — Но, даже несмотря на то, что я симпатизирую чувствам Судзумии Харухи… Задумавшись, она оборвала себя, напомнив мне тот случай, когда она подбирала слова, чтобы рассказать мне о том, кто же она на самом деле. За спиной раздалось деликатное покашливание, и я оглянулся через плечо, но официантка уже спешила к другому столику… хотя я уверен, это был ее голос. — Не все мои чувства вызваны Судзумией Харухи, — признала она, снова глядя на опустевший стакан.

Я молчу, прихлебывая кофе.

— Но было бы… некорректно действовать, полагаясь на эти чувства. Реакция Судзумии Харухи… многое осложнит.

Она моргает, и в этот момент я замечаю, что ее глаза влажно блестят,

— Однажды, я попробовала создать мир, в котором… мои желания могли осуществиться. Но ты не принял этот мир.

Дискомфорт заставляет меня ерзать на стуле.

— Я не принял тот мир, — тихо соглашаюсь я. — Но только потому, что люди в том мире не были теми, кого я хорошо знал и о ком заботился. Самое главное… Я отверг тот мир, потому что хоть она и была похожа на тебя, и пусть ее улыбка могла растопить Антарктиду… та Нагато, не была Нагато, которую я знаю. Э-э... говоря слишком прямо,… она не была _моей_ Нагато.

Она моргает несколько раз, ее глаза блестят еще сильнее.

— Я… я хочу сказать, что, если не может быть иначе, я бы хотел чтобы мы стали ближе, как друзья. И, зная про твои чувства, я бы хотел…быть рядом, когда тебе это требуется, насколько это возможно. Не жди пока я позвоню тебе… звони мне сама. — Я вытягиваю через стол руку ладонью вверх. — Если я буду частью проблемы, с которой тебе приходится иметь дело, я бы хотел попробовать сделать так, чтобы эта проблема не грозила неприятностями в будущем. И, да, иногда это может означать необходимость напомнить мне, что я веду себя слишком равнодушно… даже если- А! Да кого я пытаюсь обмануть. Даже _хотя_ ты права, и это что-то, о чем Харухи не должна знать.

Секунда растягивается в невыносимо долгую паузу, перед тем как она аккуратно тянется своей рукой ко мне, и накрывает мою ладонь так, будто это касание может уничтожить нас, как материю и антиматерию. К счастью, этого не происходит, ее маленькая холодная рука лежит в моей и я слегка, и, надеюсь, успокаивающе, сжимаю ее. Она смотрит на наши руки, и на ее щеках слегка розовеют крошечные участки. Я бы не заметил их, если бы специально не вглядывался. До сих пор не существует измерительных приборов способных засечь их. Но я отказываюсь верить в то, что это всего лишь плод моего воображения.

— Я правда полагаюсь на тебя, — говорит она, не поднимая глаз. — И поэтому у меня больше нет сквозь-временной синхронизации. Поэтому я закрыла большую часть основных функций защитой паролем. Только потому, что… я доверяю тебе.

…Я совру, если скажу, что как минимум не подозревал подобного. Всё равно достаточно непривычно слышать такое, поскольку это, наверное, одна из самых прочувствованных фраз, которые я когда-либо слышал от Нагато.

— Спасибо, Нагато, — тихо говорю я, опуская голову. — Я рад, что могу сделать для тебя хотя бы такую мелочь.

Она отвечает на пожатие, опустив голову на долю миллиметра и глядя на пустой стакан.

— О-ой! - громко восклицает тучный мужчина, поднимаясь с места и подзывая официантку, в другой руке он держит свой сотовый: — Спасибо за обслуживание, но боюсь нам пора. Труба зовет!

Я смотрю, как его товарищ достает из бумажника крупную купюру. Акасака, мне показалось его зовут именно так, говорит:

— Извините, меньше у меня нет.

— О, это, пожалуй, чересчур — я принесу сдачу, — с поклоном отвечает официантка, — Одну секунду.

— Нет времени, — отвечает тот, внезапно подмигнув мне. — Оплатите из этих денег счет той парочки в углу, если вам не сложно.

— Разумеется, — щебечет официантка, одаривая офицеров сердечной улыбкой и подобающим поклоном, в то время как они в спешке выходят их кафе, отдав купюру ей прямо в руки.

Глаза Нагато всё еще влажные, как будто она пытается не дать чему-то волю, но она уверенно кивает мне.

— Это не мелочь, — наконец произносит она: — Я должна поблагодарить тебя.

Но конечно, это же я, и тот мир, где живет Харухи. Она зашла в кафе именно в _этот_ момент, за ней следовали Коидзуми и Асахина-сан. Словно коснувшись кипящего чайника, мы одновременно отдёргиваем руки; я практически переворачиваю свою чашку, резко хватаюсь за неё, и давлюсь кофе, в попытке выглядеть, будто ничего не происходит. Смущенная Асахина-сан как всегда обворожительна, а сквозь обычно непонятное выражение лица Коидзуми на секунду проступает и тут же прячется некоторое недовольство, очевидно, мной.

— Парочка? — вопрошает Харухи, ураганом проносясь мимо официантки, — Что тут происходит? Я требую объяснений!

— Скандал-момент, — вздыхаю я, возвращая чашку на стол, — просто добавь Харухи.

— И что же _это_ должно означать?

Нагато тихо объясняет:

— Меня попросили помочь с уроками.

Да, это похоже на правду. Я пытаюсь помочь Нагато, и всё, что мне удается — попасть в ситуацию, в которой я снова вынужден положиться на нее… Какой удар. Я, наверное, достаточно бесхребетен, чтобы быть пилотом гигантского робота. Может быть даже целого звена роботов, способных собираться в одного гигантского бесхребетного робота-тряпку.

— Что, я недостаточно полезна? — требовательно спрашивает Харухи, угрожающе наклоняясь вперед, руки скрещены на груди, она просто прожигает меня взглядом.

— Ну, мы же не можем все быть такими умными, как ты, — отвечаю я. — Кому-то из нас приходится труднее. Ладно, что вы тут делаете?

— Я конечно верю, — говорит она, вздыхая и качая головой. — Просто когда твой сотовый сразу отправил меня в почту, я позвонила тебе домой, и твоя сестренка подсказала мне, где тебя искать. Выключить телефон, чтобы втайне от нас попросить Юки помочь тебе с уроками? Ты точно тупее мешка картошки!

— Благодарю, — сухо отвечаю я. И еще, заметка себе на будущее: Никогда ничего не говорить сестре о… опять-таки, ни о чём. Ни-ког-да.

— По крайней мере, при мне остаются мои очаровательность и острый ум.

— Ну, что-то я сомневаюсь насчет первого, — скептично говорит Харухи, опуская руки, и подтаскивает еще один столик к нашему с Нагато. — Но иногда, конечно, ты можешь позабавить.

— То есть, для тебя я на одном уровне с дрессированной обезьянкой, танцую перед шарманкой, ради твоего развлечения?

Её глаза начинают сиять.

— Ооооо! — восхищенно тянет она, ее улыбка всё шире и шире, — Кён, это ОТЛИЧНАЯ идея для костюма! Даже лучше оленя!

…ну кто же меня всё время за язык-то тянет?

— Мы найдём маленькие бубенчики и-, — внезапно Харухи моргает, наполовину сев на стул рядом со мной и уставившись на Нагато. — Э..Эй, Юки? Юки-чан? Всё в порядке? Что случилось?

— Ничего, — моргая, отвечает та, две слезинки скатываются по ее щекам.

Харухи таращится на нее, пытаясь совладать с открытым ртом, затем меня внезапно поднимают за воротник рубашки, Харухи применяет ко мне грубую силу — впрочем, как всегда. Вам интересно, как кто-то, ниже меня ростом, может оторвать меня от земли?

Оказывается, совершенно не напрягаясь.

Я хотел бы сказать по-другому, но не могу. Похоже у меня на роду написано проигрывать любую борьбу с женским полом, а особенно с Харухи. Пожалуйста, не говорите сестренке о моей слабости.

— Кёоооооон! — рычит Харухи, — что ты сделал с Юки-чан?

— Ничего, — говорит Нагато, ее голос не меняется, несмотря на бегущие по лицу слезы, — Я… счастлива.

— Ты не выглядишь счастливой, — замечает демонический командир Бригады, бросая меня на пол, где я падаю на колени, практически снося Харухи. Она хватает меня за воротник сзади и притягивает к себе, случайно прижимая мою щеку к своему бедру.

Эй! Тебе это не кажется хотя бы _чуть-чуть _неуместным? Не то чтобы я против- Стоп! Я отказываюсь от этих слов! Забудем про это! Я уверяю вас, я полон сожаления о данной ситуации и только мое бессилие в борьбе с женщинами не дает мне вырваться.

Да. Именно так, и больше никогда не будем говорить об этом. Подчеркиваю. Больше никогда.

Кхм.

Продолжаю.

— Ну ладно! Если тебе так важны занятия с Кёном, я разрешу. Но если он сделает _хоть что-то_, чего я не одобряю… — Ее взгляд обращается на меня, улыбка растет до совершенно невозможных размеров, ярость в глазах сияет словно миллион солнц. Я думаю, она повесила «Парализацию» на статус атаку, поскольку я не могу пошевелиться, пока она смотрит мне в глаза.

Это уже даже за гранью неравной борьбы, учитывая, что мое поражение было предопределено. Харухи, когда ты 99 уровня, чит-коды не нужны.

— Ты будешь _умолять_, чтобы это была просто сотня смертных приговоров! — Потом она отпускает меня, игриво хлопая по плечу , и приказным тоном добавляет: — Дай ей платок, придурок!

— Да, я такой, — вздыхаю я, влезая обратно на стул, и протягиваю Нагато платок. Она вытирает глаза и сворачивает его обратно. — Можешь пока подержать его у себя, — добавляю я, видя, что она не уверена, что делать с платком дальше.

Она кивает, держа его в руках, на ее губах появляется легкая улыбка.

— Спасибо, — мягко говорит она: — Я рада.

— Я буду руководить этими занятиями,— предупреждает Харухи, пока к нам идет официантка, — Он реально безнадёжен. Нам всем придется постараться, чтобы он получил более-менее приличные оценки.

— На..На..Нагато-сан плакала? — спрашивает Асахина-сан, ее глаза широко раскрыты. — А те..теперь улыбается?

— Это занимательно, — соглашается Коидзуми, взглядом давая мне понять, что меня ожидает одна из его эпических лекций. Я научился пропускать мимо ушей всё, что говорит учитель. Я имею в виду, что не буду обращать внимания.

— Ну конечно она улыбается, — говорит Харухи, закатывая глаза, — Если мы все будем вбивать знания в голову Кёна, ей не придётся терпеть общество этого идиота так долго!

Заметка лично для Харухи, хотя вслух я этого не скажу: Я. АБСОЛЮТНО. НЕ. СОГЛАСЕН.

Но, я отвлекся.

— Мы можем обсудить что-нибудь еще, кроме моей тупости? — спрашиваю я.

— Да, хорошо, переходим к делу, — отвечает она, поворачиваясь к официантке и тыкая в меня пальцем: — Поскольку он заставил Юки-чан плакать, даже если и от счастья, он платит за всех. Так что заказывайте что угодно! — Официантка тихо хихикает и кивает, убирая с лица прядку светло-зеленых волос и ободряюще подмигивая мне, когда Харухи отворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на меню.

Что ж полагаю, дела идут своим чередом… Пока остальные заказывают, я незаметно опираюсь на руку, случайно прикрывая нижнюю половину лица от Харухи. Я беззвучно произношу слова: «После этого, в библиотеку?» глядя на Нагато.

В ее глазах пробегает искорка, и она кивает своим незаметным кивком, улыбка становится чуть светлее. Этого мне достаточно… по крайней мере, пока.

* * *

><p>Дополнительные материалы<p>

Заметки автора (то есть г-на **Durandall**'а)

Иии…готово. Практически, эпилог может быть самостоятельным рассказом, не имеющим отношения к предыдущим главам, существующим в собственной вселенной, в то время как в эпилоге события скорее следуют вселенной канона. Я подозреваю, что многих читателей отпугнёт мрачность первых глав, но что есть, то есть.

Перейдём к дампу служебной информации.

Японские правила обращений и именные суффиксы.

Я ОЧЕНЬ стараюсь выдерживать правила их употребления, и, на самом деле имею о них достаточно полное представление. Детективы специально упоминают кого-либо с суффиксом «–сан» (даже подозреваемых в убийстве), исключая друг друга и Кёна, которого они называют по псевдониму. (Это очень характерно для Японии, в отношении несовершеннолетних, являющихся участниками расследований, попадающих в общенациональные или местные новости. Будучи подозреваемым в прологе Танигучи назван «Учащийся Т.». Они также упоминают что Асакура – «Учащаяся А» в интервью прессе). Кстати вы заметили, что они опустили «-сан» после смерти Асакуры?

Использованные мной правила именования отличаются от действующих японских правил в случаях, когда текст необходимо сделать понятнее для западного читателя, но не думаю что вам бы понравилось обращение к Кёну как к «Мальчику А», к Танигучи – «Мальчику Б» и к Асакуре, как к «Девочке А». Хотя последнее подходит по смыслу, но надеюсь моё намеренное отклонение не хуже. «Учащийся К.» позволяет обойтись без настоящего имени Кёна, что мне очень по душе.

По той же причине, интерфейсы следуют социальному протоколу, но Нагато (когда она не подключена к более мощному социальному модулю Эмири) обращается ко всем по профессии/формальному обращению либо по полному имени. Столь частое использование полных имен утомительно (даже несмотря на то, что добавляет повествованию от ее лица характерную жёсткость), так что иногда я использовал уменьшенные но в целом формальные имена для второстепенных героев, когда писал от ее лица. Аракава зовется именно так, поскольку Нагато не знает его полного имени (как и я, и мне очень не хотелось выдумывать).

Эмири ведет себя более свободно, потому что она запрограммирована на лучшую социальную ориентацию, но предполагается, что она сохраняет большую дистанцию от Харухи, и потому, вряд ли может вызвать помехи для их наблюдений. Тем не менее, она очень вежлива. Цуруя ведет себя еще менее формально, поэтому называет Асахину «Микуру» в рассказе от своего лица. Коидзуми называет себя Ицке, потому что не хочет казаться формальным, но слишком часто прячется за своей маской, кстати поэтому экстрасенсы не сообщают друг другу своих имен (и, да, я поленился выдумывать имена героям, появляющимся всего в паре сцен). Кстати «Загорелый» — индеец по национальности, что касается остальных, всё и так понятно по описанию внешности и акцентов.

Касательно интерфейсов и других героев:

Мне нравится Асакура Рёко как персонаж. Не думаю, что в моем повествовании она соответствовала каноническому характеру, но в целом я старался сохранить ее черты (например, я слукавил и представил ее мотив намного более мрачным, чем он должен быть по канону). Я не могу представить, что она готова убить _Харухи_, только ради реакции, но это так хорошо вписалось в сюжет, что там и осталось.[…]

Где-то в районе второй или третьей главы я наткнулся на image song Кимидори Эмири, Fixed Mind, и просто влюбился в нее, черт побери. Все трое моих любимых персонажей, не считая Кёна — человекоподобные интерфейсы. И все женского пола. Хмм.

«Беседа во сне» между Нагато и Харухи на тему воскрешения и прочего, с т.з. нормальной науки — разумеется, полный бред. (как минимум мы не знаем, что это так). И я стараюсь писать от лица Харухи как можно меньше, потому что она _очень умна_. В большинстве случаев умнее Кёна, когда вопрос касается научных и теоретических вопросов, даже хотя он имеет лучшее понимание того, как устроен мир вокруг них (и его культурные познания всегда превосходят ее). Излагая от лица Харухи, я не допускал множества Pet The Dog моментов (моменты в которых Анти-герои предстают в положительном свете, подробнее можно почитать на TVTropes - прим. переводчика), но в моих глазах в этом ее наиболее заметные положительные черты, и именно поэтому когда она считает, что Нагато расстроена «Юки» становится «Юки-чан». Она и _вправду_ яростно защищает членов своей бригады.

Вообще процесс написания от лица интерфейсов был для меня крайне изнуряющим, не хотелось бы вдаваться в конкрентные причины почему, но тем не менее было весело. Одно из общепринятых представлений фаннона, которое я никогда не понимал это то, что что кроме Нагато ни один из интерфейсов не имеет эмоций. Напротив, для меня совершенно ясно, что все интерфейсы (может быть кроме Sky Canopy Domain'а, но мы её пока плохо знаем) испытывают чувства. Просто в них не заложена программа ДЕЙСТВОВАТЬ согласно эмоциям, поскольку они являются наблюдателями. Послушайте их image songs (песня Эмири, например, печальна, если вдуматься в ее смысл, наверное поэтому она, как персонаж, так нравится мне).

В каноне Асакура Рёко жалуется на скуку и в этом ее основной мотив для убийства Кёна (кстати, она не так уверена в этом, в разговоре с ним). Нагато несколько раз выражает Кёну свои чувства (возможно слегка неуклюже). Когда Эмири снова появляется, теперь уже как член Совета Учеников, и тем более, когда она сталкивается с Sky Canopy Domain'ом, Кён в состоянии уловит ее эмоции — причем даже враждебность. Она могла эмулировать эмоции, будучи "неопознанной официанткой" в промежутке между ее первым появлением и Ученическим Советом, но Кёну они показались искренними.

Как бы то ни было, в моем понимании ошибкой Нагато была не любовь к Кёну сама по себе, но именно то, что она позволила чувствам влиять на свои решения.

Конечно, это мое личное мнение, ничего больше.

И даже несмотря на то что я считаю Оиши настоящей сволочью, и был рад, когда в Higurashi с ним случалось какая-нибудь гадость, он прекрасно подошел на роль следователя (тем более, что здесь он не вел себя как Оиши). Акасака тоже отлично вписался, ну а раз уж они уже были следователем и агентом NPA, то… И еще, история, рассказанная Оиши, про помощь якудзы после землетрясения в Кобе основана на реальных фактах; я немного приукрасил насчёт того что ее боссы помогали в организации мероприятий (вроде бы точно приукрасил), но совершенно достоверно то, что они предоставили транспорт и людей. Они действительно чувствовали ответственность за людей, которые платили им «за защиту».

Я не очень-то люблю Коидзуми, даже несмотря на то, что как персонаж он неплох. Так что я постарался быть с ним повежливее и дать ему шанс. Не обошлось без сильного ООС в первых главах, но после я почувствовал, что начал понимать его характер. Возможно, я попробую написать что-нибудь на тему Коидзуми/Эмири, просто ради пробы. И еще потому, что мне нравится Эмири, но я не могу представить себе разумную ситуацию, в которой ее можно свести с Кёном без использования Харутаниума чтобы отправить весь замысел сразу в область откровенных гаремников. (Хотя-а-а, весьма заманчиво…)

Еще, мне не удалось обойтись без определенных тонкостей в этом произведении, но Асахине Микуру (младшей) 35 лет, а Асахине Микуру (старшей) около 70 (в моем рассказе, не в каноне). Ей просто вырезали все воспоминания, которые помешают быть идеальной moe для воплощения их замыслов.

Я не смог удержаться от шуток, несмотря на первоначальную серьезность этого произведения, почти все они касаются Нагато, физически похожей на Харухи; или шуточки между Оиши и Акасакой по поводу невероятности их положения (некоторые остались в финальном варианте). Поверьте, я вырезал о-о-очень многое, что не имело отношения к этой истории.

Никогда раньше я не пробовал себя в написании рассказов об убийстве (хотя я отдаю себе отчёт, что в определенный момент и этот перестал быть таковым), но я получил удовольствие от процесса. Единственная проблема в том, что любой разумный замысел убийства во вселенной Харухи может быть либо игрой, придуманной Коидзуми, либо закончится «общемировым ресетом», как случилось в этот раз. Так что похоже это тупиковая ветка фэндома. Хотя наверное, писатель получше меня сумел бы вывернуться. Ну, по крайней мере я получил удовольствие, и, думаю, Харухи согласится с тем, что это очень важно.

Боже мой, это самые длинные заметки в моей практике. Закругляюсь. Удачи в творчестве, чтении, и не забывайте писать отзывы!

* * *

><p>Примечания переводчиков<p>

Иии, готово. ^_^ Долгий перевод хорошего фанфика.

**Xsen:**

Общее:

Надо сказать, что, как минимум, для меня за время работы над этим переводом, он уже стал частью канона, отчасти благодаря тому, что он туда прекрасно вписывается, не нарушая основного сюжета. Разумеется, тут не обошлось без ООС, но куда без него? К тому же тот ООС, который тут есть, мне по душе.

По ходу текста мы исправили некоторые фактические ошибки автора, но, раз уж он дал нам на это полное право — надеемся, он нас простит.

Касательно персонажей:

Самый изменённый в переводе персонаж — это русский экстрасенс. Проблема в том, что фразы в оригинале, написанные с русским акцентом, теряют смысл при переводе, поэтому, для сохранения нетипичности его речи мы постарались переработать его из здоровяка славянской внешности в этакого «князя Болконского» ©. В любом случае, Вам будут непривычны люди, изъясняющие свои мысли подобным образом, также как для Коидзуми непривычен русский акцент.

Блондинка в оригинале явно из Шотландии, либо Ирландии, но, с учетом ее поведения, нам показалось, что ей очень идет образ «дворовой девчонки», что и попытались реализовать.

Еще, мы достаточно сильно изменили части, написанные от лица Цуруи-сан. Ну, как минимум потому, что человек не думает о себе по фамилии. В тексте можно заметить, как не хватает нам её имени, но чего нет, того нет, а выдумывать имя мы не стали. (Хотя я бы назвал бы ее Минори, у меня она вызывает ассоциации с Kushieda Minori из ToraDora!)

Остальные персонажи вроде пережили перевод без особых вмешательств.

Кстати, этот перевод очень сильно изменил мое отношение к Нагато Юки. Я как-то раньше не осознавал трагическую сторону ее персонажа, понимание пришло только сейчас. Если внимательно вчитаться в ее фразы... впрочем, сами всё знаете.

Касательно стилистики, орфографии, пунктуации и прочего:

После перевода с английского весь текст многократно правился именно с точки зрения русского языка, даже не принимая во внимание отход от англоязычного оригинала.

Мы старались соблюсти общепринятые грамматические правила, ибо нет ничего хуже, когда безграмотность внушает отвращение к, в общем-то, неплохо задуманному тексту. Конечно, наверняка тут найдется пара неправильно поставленных запятых, или что-нибудь такое, но…пианисты играли, как умели, хотя почетное право и обязанность читателя написать об этом, дабы исправлено было =)

P.S. Вот и всё. Текст сверен, сверстан и готов к самостоятельной жизни.

И я не смог удержаться от последнего аккорда.

В качестве титров на фоне музыки, представьте:

Нисиномия, августовский вечер, даже скорее ранняя ночь. Уже закрытый бар, лишь на сцена освещена теплым желто-электрическим светом маленьких софитов. Посреди сцены, на табурете, сидит человек с акустической гитарой, агент НПА Акасака Мамору. Слева и чуть позади него, за африканскими конгами на блестящей стойке, виднеется могучая фигура старшего следователя из центрального отдела Нисиномии Оиши Кураудо. Справа, на раскладной стойке — синтезатор, рядом стоит женщина в очках и непримечательной одежде, бывшая руководительница группы «К» в Организации, Мори Соноу. Рядом с ней на высоком барном стуле сидит стройная девушка, длинные волосы необычного оттенка металлически блестят в желтом свете, в ее руках еще одна акустическая гитара — официантка из этого заведения, Кимидори Эмири. Перед сценой спиной к залу стоит пара стульев, на них сидят еще двое: слева достаточно высокий парень с шейкером в руках, он улыбается так, как умеет только Коидзуми Ицке. Справа еще один школьник, высокий, с короткими каштановыми волосами, и мне нет нужды говорить, как его зовут.

— Готовы?.. — не то утверждает, не то спрашивает Акасака.

Все нестройно кивают, и, улыбнувшись, он отстукивает счет по деке гитары; открытая и добрая мелодия наполняет помещение бара.

В темном зале звучит Hare Hare Yukai — Kyon version.

Кстати, если оглянуться, за самым дальним от сцены столиком сидят еще трое. Точнее, три девушки, они смотрят на сцену, и глаза их подозрительно влажно блестят.

**От Быдло-куна** (Я за склонение суффиксов!):

Буду краток.

В силу моей основной профессии, у меня лучше получается выражать своё недовольство и замечать соринки в глазу, потому я лучше просто скажу, что фанфик приблизился к совершенству (под совершенством следует понимать авторский стиль, пусть, наверное, он и не совершенен) ближе, чем все те, что я читал ранее.

ООС в эпилоге меня, если честно, немного напряг, но в целом все персонажи держали лицо на протяжении всего рассказа. Персонажей Цикад мы попытались сделать максимально приближенными к основе, и потому иногда приходилось вносить корректировки в их обращения друг к другу. К сожалению, в рассказе не было ни одной философичной лекции товарища Коидзумнина, но вместо этого автор неплохо прошелся гусеницами по Микуру =)

Есть ещё одна небольшая логическая дырка… но это на самом деле мелочь. История так хорошо сходится с каноном, что мне приходится самому себе напоминать, что это всего лишь фантазия фаната. Полагаю, это и есть самый важный комплимент для авторов фанфиков.

Что касается критики (в том случае, если она конструктивная), я наоборот поощрю стрельбу по пианистам.

В итоге,

От перевода этого текста я как индивид получил удовольствие (проявившуюся в легкой стойкой эйфории). Выражаю надежду, что потребление настоящего продукта спровоцировало аналогичную реакцию у уважаемого читателя.

Xsen, Быдло-кун - для друзей с www.SOS-Dan.ru и всего мира! ^_^


End file.
